There's a Time For Change
by LuvinAniManga
Summary: Anzu has come back to Domino after nine years, and EVERYTHING has changed especially the citizens! The Kaiba brothers have REALLY taken notice of Anzu. Will she notice or fall for one of them? Kaiba Bros.xAnzu
1. Anzu's Return

**Originally Written: August 2004**

**Originally Posted: 8-10-04**

**Final Review Number (Previous): 181 (13 Chapters)**

**(Please keep in mind that the new review number will be added to the one above.)**

**HI. YEP, THIS IS LUVINANIME, AND I'M BACK! NO ONE CAN KEEP ME AWAY! YES, MY ACCOUNT WAS CLOSED DOWN FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASON, SO I'VE HAD TO REPOST ALL OF THESE STORIES. KEEP IN MIND THE POINTS ABOVE! THANK YOU. ENJOY THE UNCHANGED STORY(IES)!

* * *

**

NOTE: Hey! It's ANOTHER story! The one is from my PLANS section. Yes, I got bored today, so, not really feeling like writing any of my other ones, I started this one. As of today (the 6th) I'm not sure when I'm going to put this up. Maybe now, maybe after DWTD. I don't know. All I know is, I like it, and I want to write it. However, I had wanted to work on this AFTER DWTD, but…I'm not sure if my brain can wait. You know me: I get an idea…and I can't keep it from the computer for much longer. Well, I hope you like this fic, as much as my others. Oh, and you may notice that a lot of this story is Pro-Anzu. Okies? Here goes the 5th one!

(PS: I'm using the Japanese names in this fic! I like the name Anzu much better than Tea, meaning I should probably use the rest of the set, for a change. Just in case you don't know them, here they are (oh, and I'm not doing the last name before first thing, for the Japanese names. Too much trouble for me to remember. I don't care, really. Oh, and sorry if I use the wrong name in here…I sometimes forget that I'm using new names, but I usually catch myself. However, I night not always catch them.)):

_Anzu MazakiTea Gardner_

_Jounouchi KatsuyaJoey Wheeler_

_Shizuka KatsuyaSerenity Wheeler_

_Honda HirotoTristan Taylor_

_Otogi RyuugiDuke Devlin_

(Seto, Mokuba, Noa and Ryou are the same, and I'm keeping Yugi and Mai that way too (with Mai, I just seriously can't find her Japanese name, I mean, I've found it on sites, but I got tires of looking while trying to write, so screw it.))

Oh, one last note, remember, this is like…nine years after Battle City, meaning that…the older guys are 27, and the three younger people are 21. Okies?

Disclaimer: Way too many stories way too many disclaimers. How long do I have to say, "I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!"?

There's a Time For Change

Chapter 1: Anzu's Return

Seto Kaiba walked onto the aircraft. He was now leaving New York City, to return to Domino. He walked into the plane, and finally into the passenger department itself. He, of course, had tickets for first class, so he soon found his seat. Much to his dismay, someone was sitting next to him. He had hoped that it would be one of those occasions where there was an empty seat beside him.

Ah, no matter. It's not like he was going to pay attention to the lady anyway. Of course, it didn't look like she was going to pay attention to him, either. Her head was turned away, gazing out the window. She never looked to see who took the place beside her.

Seto sat down, and sighed softly. His trip had been productive. More branches of Kaiba Corp. would now spring up in The Big Apple, and eventually make their way across America. Yes, he was quite the tycoon.

He smirked to himself. He was easily becoming the most powerful man in the world. However, only one prospect of his trip hadn't pleased him. Well…that was too great a saying. More like, he was only a _little_ displeased.

He had been wondering, if maybe, just possibly, he might bump into an old adversary of his: Anzu Mazaki. He had the tiniest desire to find her. He had remembered that she had come to New York to study dance, nine years ago. All he had really wanted to see was if she had succeeded at her dream. …Not that he cared…no, no…he didn't care…_that much_. However, his search was in vain. He hadn't found her. And that was probably his last chance at trying to see/find her. He wasn't supposed to come back to New York for a **long** time…and Anzu was going to be there for a **long** time….

* * *

Anzu sat, looking out the window of the Japanese Airlines aircraft. She felt someone sit in the seat next to her, but didn't spare the newcomer a look. She just couldn't wait until this airplane got off the ground. She was desperate to see her friends again….

She had arranged it with her manager that she would take the year off from dancing, and all of her many shows she preformed in. Actually, she had become quite famous in America. She was constantly traveling around, but for the past month, had remained back in New York.

And that's where she had heard talk…. Talk about a new Kaiba Corp. building arising. She sighed. Sure, it might remind her of home…but it'd remind her of Seto Kaiba, too, a memory she did not greatly like.

However, memories were memories. She wondered what Domino had in store for her now. It had been seven years since she had last visited. However, it had only been for a single day. After that day, she had to quickly return, for a dance show. That day: Jou and Mai's wedding. Yes, Jounouchi Katsuya had finally brought up the courage to tell Mai his feelings…and later, propose to her, as soon as possible. That meant they had been married seven years now.

She hadn't heard of any of her other friends getting married. What she had heard though, was that Otogi and Shizuka were engaged. She smiled. They had said that they would wed during the year that Anzu came back.

Yes, it was no surprise to her friends that she was coming. She wanted them to know. Plus…she needed Otogi for some…help. Reporters. They were bound to be all over her return, so she had arranged for Otogi to pick her up, and help create some sort of diversion, or scare to shoo them away. After all, he was famous, himself, being the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters.

Speaking of the rich…she now wondered what the three Kaiba Bothers were up to…. It seemed Seto Kaiba was hard at work expanding his company across the globe. She wondered if he had changed his attitude about anything at all….

Thinking of Seto brought her to Noa. He had looked so much like a little bit of a younger version of the older Kaiba himself. She wondered now, since they seemed closer in age (though, due to the Virtual Reality experience, Noa's body would still grow slower), if they almost looked like identical twins…save the hair color of course.

And Mokuba! He had been still be a kid when she had left. She wondered how much he had grown up…and if he had chopped any of his mop off. That would be something to see…Mokuba with short hair.

Which brought her to her next wonder. How much would she have changed in the eyes of her friends? All these years, she had kept a copy of the group picture they had taken the day before Anzu had left. To her, she did look different…but only because of her hair. Sure, her face had become womanlier, but to her, she didn't see much of a difference.

Her hair, though, was the really killer in differences. Sure, it was still straight, as it had been nine years ago…but now, she didn't mind. Actually…she thought it made her look WAY better. Now, she usually wore it with two large strands (clumps would describe them better) that hung down to the middle of her torso. The rest of her hair, which now was a tad below the shoulders, in length, was either brought up into a high ponytail, or clamped to the back of her head, with a clip. For shows, it was usually in an elaborate bun.

Her hair was also more sleek, and shiny. Her hair had also become a bit darker, making it seem almost black. She had gotten rid of her bangs too, except for two small strands, which fell at equal length and distance away from the center of her forehead.

Finally, she saw the road running away beneath the plane. She smiled: they were finally taking off. She couldn't wait to get back home….

She turned back to the front, and sighed. There was nothing else left to look at. She had seen the overlook of New York a ton of times. After that would be clouds…maybe glimpses of other cities…and then ocean. After that: home. That's when she would pear out the window again. However, the trip there would take a while…though she lost hours because of the receding time difference.

That reminded her to change the time on her watch. She quickly set it back to Japanese time. Then, she took a side-glance at the passenger next to her. His head was stuck in a book. It seemed he wanted nothing to do with the rest of the world.

She smirked. Oh how that reminded her of Seto Kaiba….

* * *

Seto felt the gaze of his seating partner drift over to him. It left quickly. He never bothered to spare her a glance. Why would he care? He had his book. He was happy. Sure, he had read the thing five times, but the sixth time was just as good. Or was it? He looked at the next line:

_The thief passed through the dimensional barrier between the real world, and his realm of solitude and fantasy: the glass like shield breaking profusely._

Seto shut the book. He remembered that sentence. He remembered them all. He could probably recite the whole book with his eyes shut. What else was he going to do now? He was going to be on this stupid plane for a good six to nine hours, or whatnot (I'm not sure).

Curiosity suddenly got the best of him. His eyes slowly traveled sideways, to look at the person he was sitting next to. She was facing the front, with a bored expression on her face. He could only see the profile of her face, but even with that, he could tell she was quite pretty.

He huffed, and turned his eyes back into the direction of the seat in front of him. Suddenly, that seat in front of him fell back some. Seto leaned back, as to not get stuck uncomfortably between the seat and the back of his own chair. His expression must have been full of surprise, because the woman next to him was laughing, softly. And it was a nice laugh too. It seemed…clear, and sounded like small crystal bells.

Seto shook his head. Stupid thoughts about women…. Right now, he had to get this bozo's chair off of him.

Seto cleared his throat, and said sternly, but softly, "Sir, could you please remove your chair from the premises of my body." The man in front grunted slightly, but paid no other mind to Seto. He was obviously happy, in his position, being asleep. Seto scowled. Nobody ignored the great Seto Kaiba.

"Here, let me try," the woman next to him offered. He grunted.

* * *

Anzu stood up, and stood over the seat, looking at a sleeping man, with his chair laid back. Nobody sat in the seat next to him. She gently tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir," she prodded. He didn't wake. She shook his shoulders, "Sir, could you please remove your chair from this man, here," she gestured to her seating partner.

The man finally opened his eyes, ready to give whoever woke him up a good piece of his mind, "Miss! -" He stopped, when he saw Anzu's face. He immediately reddened. "Why, yes, miss, I'm quite sorry for the inconvenience." He pulled his chair up, wanting to please the ever so beautiful lady that had spoken to him.

"Thank you," she replied, sitting back down. She turned to face her partner. "There you are."

"…Thanks…" he replied gruffly. Anzu's gave a confused/what's-the-matter-with-you look. Ever since she had proposed going home, she had started seeing signs of home everywhere. Especially signs of the Kaibas. First, a Kaiba Corp. building springing up, and now this man seemed identical to him. However, he did seem a bit nicer than the Kaiba she had come to know.

* * *

Seto had now seen the woman's face completely. His mind was whirring. No wonder the man had given into her pleads. She wasn't just pretty…she was gorgeous! Even Seto Kaiba had male instincts in his head.

But he shooed away the thoughts. It didn't matter. Women were useless except for secretaries, maids, and other jobs. He didn't know how Mokuba could stand falling for almost every girl he saw. He sure didn't get that from his brother….

* * *

The plane was finally landing. Anzu couldn't contain her excitement. After nine years…she was finally home: to stay! Well, at least, for the year. But it was better than a week or a day!

After the plane had come to a stop, and the passengers were allowed to leave, Anzu and er partner stood up. Anzu grabbed her small backpack. She saw the man grab his silver briefcase. He stood out in the aisle and turned around. That's when Anzu finally got to see his whole face. Her eyes widened. He was so…handsome! If he actually smiled, he would have been ten times better off. She had been so concerned about his personality on the way, that she had never really considered his profile. He was quite the catch!

However, Anzu didn't have time for that. It seemed like he was being a gentleman, and waiting for her to exit first. So, she did. She walked in front of him, and out of the plane.

Seto waited for the woman to get out of the seating aisle. He may have been cold at times, but it didn't mean he wasn't polite. After all, the saying goes, "Ladies first." She quickly exited. And she quickly departed. She seemed to be in a hurry for something. Seto walked slowly, and calmly out of the plane, not knowing that for the past trip on the plane, he had accomplished what he thought he hadn't: he had found Anzu Mazaki.

* * *

Hey! Chapter One is done! I was going to make it longer, but decided to save that for the next chapter…and make the story look longer! YEAH! Well, did you like it? It was sort of like a chapter/prologue, just giving you the insight on the changes and such. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Familiar Faces

NOTE: Okay, yes, I had second thoughts due to the "Jounouchi" last name thing…having heard it on other stories, but I wasn't sure about which way was correct, so I said, "Heck with it." Sorry for the problem. Not that it mattered much. I'll refer to Jou as Katsuya from now on, if you wish. And sorry if I use American names instead of Japanese.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

Anzu rushed ahead as fast as she could. She couldn't wait to see her friends and home again. It had been so long…. She also wondered what time had brought to change Domino. The airport didn't look like it had changed much. A few extra little stores and restaurants here and there, but nothing more.

Anzu passed through the scanning area. Next stop, the baggage claim. She groaned at the thought. She had so many suitcases…it was a wonder if they had fit them all on the plane. However, being Miss Anzu Mazaki, she could get almost anything she wanted. Last time, though, she had to get her manager, and a couple other people to help her with all of her luggage.

Sure, she could just have bought everything she needed: she had enough money, but why waste it when you already had it? What was a little extra luggage?

Anzu walked down the hall, seats lining its sides, for people that were waiting for family members or friends. She was looking around at the many people, when she noticed a somewhat familiar top of di-green hair….

The man was sitting, with his legs crossed, reading a magazine. He had some small, ovular reading glasses on. Anzu walked up to him.

"Noa Kaiba, is that you?" Anzu inquired, softly, not wanting to embarrass herself if it wasn't.

The man looked up, having heard his name. He took off his glasses to get a better look at her. Who would be speaking to him? When he looked up, he saw, standing directly in front of him, a young looking woman. His eyes widened. Who was the _beautiful creature_ that was talking to _him_? And how did she know his name? He certainly had never seen her before. He would know if he had seen such a gorgeous face before. However…something about her seemed familiar. Was it the eyes? He was positive he had seen those beautiful blue orbs before…but where?

His mouth must have been hanging open slightly, because Anzu then laughed, saying, "Have I really changed _that_ much?"

"I-I'm sorry miss, I don't seem to remember you…exactly…" Noa stuttered.

Anzu smiled, and bent down, "I'm Anzu, silly," she giggled a tad.

Noa's eyes went wide with shock, "A-A-Anzu?"

"The one and only!" she stood back up, straight. Noa immediately dispersed of his magazine, and stood up quickly. Anzu was a bit startled to see that he was actually taller than her. It was different, that was for sure. However, she too, had grown a little bit, so he was only a couple inches taller.

"Wow! I mean…Anzu! You…you look…incredible!" Noa's eyes were still wide.

Anzu blushed slightly, "Oh, stop."

"I'm serious!"

"Well, look what nine years has done to you," Anzu turned the tables around. Noa looked slightly confused. "Well, you've just grown into this handsome young man," she smiled playfully, and tapped his nose with her finger.

Noa immediately turned a shade of red, never having expected that compliment, but he continued, "W-What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming back! Well, for a year, at least…" Anzu faded off, looking like she was thinking about something.

"That's great!" Noa suddenly exclaimed. It caught Anzu by surprise. He recollected from his outburst. "I mean…it's great to finally have you back! Mokie will be very pleased to know you're home!"

"Oh, how is he? And Kaiba?" Anzu suddenly inquired.

"Oh, they're fine. Actually, Seto is the reason I'm here. He's coming back from New York today. You think…did you see him on you're flight? You did fly here from New York, right?" Noa asked.

"Yeah, New York. But I'm not sure if I saw your brother. Remember, we've all changed. I probably wouldn't able to recognize him."

"Then how did you recognize me?" Noa gave a slightly amused look, waiting for her answer.

"Well…multicolored green hair is definitely something your not used to seeing everyday," Anzu laughed, with him, "So I figured, it must be you. However, your brother has quite a more common look…no matter how…never mind," she faded off, turning a tad red.

"No matter what?" Noa pressed on.

"Nothing. Lost my train of thought," Anzu lied. Actually, she had just been about to say, "No matter how attractive he is." She may have disliked him greatly, but she couldn't deny that his looks had screamed "HOT" back in the days.

* * *

Seto walked through the scanners, picking up his briefcase on the way. Noa said he would be right in this hallway…. And there he was…talking to someone. His face was a little flushed looking. Seto finally realized that he was talking to his plane partner. He sighed. No wonder Noa was red…he and Mokuba couldn't resist a dazzling girl….

But they were just talking on and on. Why would Noa talk so much? He surely didn't know the girl. Maybe…she was a reporter. Ugh, Seto thought. He hated reporters. Well, this one would be getting a piece of his mind, if she really was a reporter. He stopped. Then why hadn't she started buzzing off questions on the plane? Didn't she know who he was?

He walked over to them. Noa hadn't noticed his arrival. He was still stuck in talking and admiring the girl.

"Noa," Seto said, calmly.

Noa looked up, "Hey, Seto!"

* * *

Anzu turned around, on hearing whom Noa had called. She gasped. Kaiba? _This guy_ was Seto Kaiba? All this time on the plane, and she didn't even recognize him? No wonder he seemed so similar!

"I don't believe it!" Anzu said. "That explains everything. My Lord…no wonder I didn't recognize you…time really has taken its toll on us all…" she left the sentence dangling. Seto couldn't help but think, _What is this girl blabbering about?_

"Well, I have to go. Catch you later, Noa!" Anzu walked off quickly, waving behind her, adding a quick, "See ya, Kaiba!"

After she had disappeared into the crowd, Seto turned down to Noa, "Noa, who was that you were talking to?"

Noa looked shocked, "You mean, you don't know? Well, I don't blame you…it was hard for me at first to recognize her…."

"Recognize? All I know is, is she was the person sitting next to me on the plane," Seto retorted.

Noa's eyes widened, "Multiple hours sitting next to her, and you still don't remember her? Geez, Seto, I thought you had a brain!"

Seto huffed, and smirked, taking the comment lightly, as he began walking. His brother trailed along, "Come on, Noa. Who was it? And why must you go falling for every pretty girl that crosses your path?"

"Who says I fell for her?" Noa crossed his arms in denial.

"Your face was all red," Seto smirked. He loved toying with his brothers.

"It was? Was I that obvious! Aw man, I must have looked like a complete idiot in front of her!" Noa rambled on, quickly, slurring all his sentences together, seeming like a guy who was just about to go on his first date or something.

Seto sighed, "Relax. Now tell me, **who was that girl?"**

"Seto…that was Anzu. Anzu Mazaki."

Seto stopped suddenly, and turned to his brother, "_Anzu_?"

* * *

Anzu reached the baggage claim. She stood, waiting for the baggage from the flight to start unloaded, all the while looking around for a familiar face. Where was the Otogi Ryuugi?

The luggage started to circle around. She noticed the first of her five suitcases, and grabbed it. She picked it up with ease, and sighed. So, that was the light one. She still was looking forward to the heaviest of them….

Two suitcases later, she noticed her last two, pilled on each other. She sighed, and took the handle of the top one. Great. That was the heavy one. She grunted, trying to walk, and pull at the same time. It wasn't going well. And if she couldn't get it, or the one below it off, she'd have to wait for them to circle around again.

She gave it another tug. Nothing, but a slight movement. Suddenly, a masculine hand grabbed the handle, and brought it up for her. Tea would have looked back immediately to see whom it was, but she had to grab her other suitcase first, before it disappeared behind the curtain.

After obtaining the suitcase, she turned to see who had helped her. Her eyes brightened, and her smile grew large.

"Otogi!" she cried happily and hugged him. Not an affectionate hug, mind you, being that he was engaged. Just a friendly hug.

"Hey, Anzu!" he replied, hugging her back. It was so good to see her face after all these years. She pulled back and looked him up and down.

"Otogi, you've changed so much!"

"And you haven't? If I didn't know you as well as I do, I wouldn't have even known that it was you there. Plus, I recognized the luggage," Otogi laughed.

"I'm serious!" Anzu replied. Otogi had shorter hair now. It was still tied in a ponytail, but lower, and shorter. His hair was also less obscure and messy in the front. The fifteen million strands that used to hang down in front of his eyes had been reduced to two. He still wore the band around his head, though. Still, he did have quite the difference.

"I'd say we best get moving. I already saw one reporter outside, waiting…just waiting," Duke took three of her cases, one being the heavy one. He grunted for a second, "Anzu, what did you pack?"

"Everything necessary for a year back in Domino!" Anzu replied, taking her other two bags.

* * *

The two began walking down the large front steps to the airport. They had almost reached Otogi's Ferrari, when swarms upon swarms of reporters had crowded around the two.

_Blast it; I thought we avoided them,_ Tea cursed.

_Just great_, Otogi thought.

"Miss Anzu, it's wonderful to see you back home! How long are you staying?"

"What are you doing with Mr. Ryuugi? I thought he was already engaged!"

"Is something going on?"

"Staying for a year, nothing going on between us; just a friend to pick me up here; he's still engaged to Shizuka Jounouchi," Anzu replied all in a slur, trying to push her way to the car. The two dumped the cargo in the back. Otogi tried circling around to the other side of the car to get in, but was blocked by the mass of reporters. Anzu tried to open the door without hitting anyone. They each sighed, thinking the same thing: _Sometimes being rich and famous wasn't worth it.

* * *

_

Noa pocketed his glasses, and he and Seto walked down the steps to the waiting limousine. The chauffeur got out, and immediately rushed over to open the door for the two masters. Noa was about to crawl in, when Seto stopped, and stated something.

"That's interesting."

"What's interesting?" Noa crept back out.

"Look at them…those reporters…. They haven't noticed us yet. Who do you think has that much fame to keep their attention focused so well?" Seto replied, deep in thought.

"No idea, no care," Noa replied, shuffling into the limo. Seto stood for a second, and then climbed in after him. It was only after the limo pulled away did the reporters noticed the signature limousine, and run off after it. Otogi and Anzu took this as their get away chance. And Anzu was pretty sure, who to mentally thank.

* * *

"So, where's this new penthouse place of yours?" Otogi inquired, as the car pulled out of the airport campus and onto the highway.

"Um…2346 Saski Way," Anzu replied.

"Out near the edge of town?" Otogi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…you know, get away from the city, and the…reporting life," Anzu sighed.

"I understand. I see why Kaiba lives out around there, now," Otogi replied.

Anzu sat up, "That reminds me! You'll never guess who I ran into not twenty minutes ago!" Otogi only looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Noa and Kaiba! I can't believe how much they've changed! Everything's changed! I can't wait to see how much Domino has gone through," Anzu replied.

"Oh…it's changed. Remember Memorial Park?"

"Yeah…."

"It's been reconstructed. Bigger…better…cleaner. It's quite the tourist and local attraction," Otogi explained, "And then there's…Kaiba Corp., coming back to the subject of Kaiba," Otogi explained.

"Oh? How?" Anzu said, now interested.

"Those three are all over the city," Otogi sighed.

"Those _three?_" Anzu inquired.

"Yeah. Just look; proof right there," he pointed out the right side of the windshield. Anzu peered through it, and caught sight of a billboard, portraying Seto and Noa Kaiba. Seto's head and shoulders were shown on the left side of the board, with his trademark frown. Noa was slightly smiling on the right side. In between, was the following message:

_The Future is now…._

_Kaiba Corp. presents:_

_Virtual Reality Gaming_

_Now at Kaibaland._

Anzu's eyes widened. So Noa was in the business too? And he was posted with the virtual reality stuff…. It made sense. After all, the poor kid had been trapped there for a good six years. He ought to be half in control of it. But that still didn't explain person number three that Otogi had mentioned.

"And there's the last one," Otogi now pointed out the left side of the window. Anzu looked. Sure enough, there was a smiling Mokuba on the right side of a billboard, with the message:

_The Way of the Games of the Future._

_New Kaiba Corp. Duel Disk Technology._

_In stores now._

Anzu's eyes widened at the sight of Mokuba. It seemed as if good looks ran in the family! Mokuba had cut his hair, to a good length just raised above his shoulders. It was still in a spiky sort of formation. He also wore glasses now: nicely framed, rectangular glasses, with soft edges. He looked amazing. The glasses certainly added to his looks. Anzu had always believed that glasses helped a person look better, as long as they weren't the nerdy type.

Her answers had been confirmed twice in the last half-hour: Noa's reading glasses (had made him look quite stunning) and now, Mokuba's. They were proof alone. Of course, maybe since they were already two of the hottest guys on the planet, the glasses test wasn't very fair.

Otogi say her mouth slightly agape. He smirked, "Somebody's sure noticed someone," he teased.

Anzu snapped out of her trance, as they passed the billboard, and slapped him playfully, on the arm, "Stop it! I was just seeing…how much he's changed. The glasses; the hair and all that…. It surprises me. I never thought that any of the Kaibas would ever wear glasses. They seemed so…physically perfect," Anzu thought aloud.

Otogi had a smirk curling up, "In what way? Are you trying to hint that their work outs are paying off?"

"Otogi, you know that's not what I meant!" Anzu slapped him again. Otogi continued chuckling. "I was just saying that I always thought their _senses _to be perfectly attuned."

"Yeah well, they probably would have been, had the lab accident not occurred," Otogi replied.

"Lab accident?" Anzu stopped.

"Yeah. Something happened while Noa and Mokuba were testing the virtual reality crap of theirs, and their eyes got the damage. They were both rushed to the emergency room. Noa didn't have it half as bad as Mokuba. Noa only needs them to read-"

"I noticed. Continue."

"But Mokuba could have been blinded for life if they hadn't given him one of those surgery's that Serenity had. It wasn't the same, but it was up that alley. Anyway, they couldn't fully restore his normal vision, so he got blessed with glasses. It doesn't seem to bother him though. He's just like some normal kid with eye problems."

"And nobody bothered to tell me this, because?" Anzu asked, impatiently.

"We didn't feel it was that big a deal," Otogi replied, "Whether you came back to see them or not, it wasn't really that big a deal to know what happened to their eyes."

"How do you even know about this? I didn't think Kaiba was one to associate information with us," Anzu retorted.

"The media, naturally, showed a few stories on it. However, seeing as Mokuba and Noa have become closer friends to us over the years, and Kaiba associates more with Yugi now…he's selling his technology at the Game Shop, you know…we found out other ways, too."

"I see," Anzu sat back. Boy, had she missed a lot over the years. And she wasn't going to forget it, either.

Changes were everywhere around her. She noticed, as Otogi had earlier pointed out, that those three were indeed all over the city. Billboards posted them everywhere. Sparsely were there any of other matters, such as Otogi's Dice Shop.

* * *

Anzu soon noticed something, "Otogi…this isn't the way to my new home…."

"I know."

"Where are we going, then?"

"You'll see."

"Otogi!"

"Come on, cool it, will you? We're there!"

Anzu looked out the window, "Where are we?" She had never seen this house before, in her life.

Otogi scrambled out, and opened the door for her. She slowly got out. Otogi raced up the steps, and pressed the intercom button, and talked into it, "Code: Kyoto." (1) Anzu soon reached the steps.

"Are we going in or not?" she asked, looking at her friend. However, her friend was looking down at the bottom of the door.

Otogi saw the marker come through the bottom of the door. Before Anzu could look, he quickly looked up, and stuck his key in the door.

The door swung open:

"_**WELCOME HOME ANZU!"

* * *

**_

(1) "Code: Kyoto" was something I sort of…got from somewhere else. Kyoto, as we know, is a city in Japan. And, being that Otogi needed some sort of "code" thingy (and I thought this might be sort of humorous), I changed it from (a show I watch) Code: **LYOKO** to Code: _Kyoto._ See? That's all. Stupid, but it helps.

Well? Did you like it? Sure, it was a little slow, but heck, we're still introducing things. Be thankful for this update. Only because of a 12:30 dismissal from school, and because it's the weekend was I able to finish this. It had been started the same day I was writing chapter one. Honestly, I have no idea when I'll update next, or how long the story is going to be. I only have, now, about 1-3 more chapter plots planned, so give me time. Plus, I have to update BB first, and get out my other updates after that. Later! And please REVIEW!


	3. Changed Lives

NOTE: Again, sorry if I don't catch all my "Anzu/Anzu" and other people mistakes. I'm new to the whole Japanese name-using thing, and it's confusing me in all my stories, though, naturally, the American way is more natural. Anywho, thanks for all the updates! Oh, and, not now but later into the story, after a couple chapters, I will, yet again, be announcing a VOTE. You know me: can't decide who Anzu is gonna get to go with. Soooo…that's what you readers are for! You'll get to decide who Anzu goes with: Seto, Mokuba or Noa! Remember, they'll ALL be acceptable! However, don't cast your votes in now. I'm just warning you ahead of time. Ill announce when the polls open, later. First, I'll have to get in some…_scenes_, and no matter which way the poles roll in the long run, there will be _scenes_ for each boy and Anzu, until the time to choose comes along. Then, I'll work with that lucky guy. Anywho, enough blabbering: on with the story!

Disclaimer: Dang you, disclaimers! You're always a line more before the story can be read! Blast you! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't I don't, I DON'T!

Chapter 3: Changed Lives

"**_WELCOME HOME, ANZU!"_** her friends all shouted out at the doorway. Anzu gasped, as she entered, never having suspected this. Sure, she had planned to go home, call them up, and possibly visit (if their schedules allowed) the next day, but never a surprise _party_-type idea.

"Guys! Oh my gosh, it's so great to see you again! I'm…I'm so glad to be home!" Anzu cried, and she hugged the nearest person to her, tears of happiness running down her face. The nearest person to her happened to be Yugi Muto.

She stepped back and looked at the person she had randomly hugged. Her eyes widened. Was this Yugi Muto? Yugi's already large eyes (which had narrowed slightly over the years) widened too. This was Anzu?

"Yugi?" Anzu inquired, staring at him, dumbfounded. Dang, it, he had changed! No longer was he a tri-colored, spiky haired kid. Now, he was a tri-colored, normal haired man. Well, semi-normal, at least. The blonde in his hair had been re-shaped to not fly off in awkward directions. Instead, they had a curved feeling to them, and ended in spiked ends (just imagine Marik's bangs, and you'll pretty much get the picture).

The rest of his hair was now normal looking: combed back (say, maybe in a Seto-like fashion), yet still a bit "messed up" looking, if you catch my drift. To put it simply: he had changed.

"Wow!" Anzu was still admiring Yugi's new look. Little did she know that he had had this look for a good five or six years. Sure, he had told her that he had cut his hair, but she had never imagined something so _major_. Back at Katsuya and Mai's wedding, he had still had the spikes, though a bit tamed.

Now, though, she had to go around to her other friends. She took turns hugging them, and seeing their new looks, if much, at that.

The changes:

**Katsuya Jounouchi**: Not much changed with the physical appearance. But, over the years, she had heard the change in his heart, and brains. His language was also less New York sounding.

**Mai (Valentine) Katsuya**: She had disposed of a bit of her long locks. Her flowing hair now stopped just above her mid-back. She also, had obviously, gotten a bit away from all the revealing purple clothing. Not to say she wasn't the biggest in conserving, but she was wearing different colors, and less showing clothing.

**Shizuka Katsuya**: She had chopped her hair short; I mean, above her shoulders, short. She still had kept the short (now longer) strands of hair in front, though. And, she had grown taller. She also, was less dependant, and more outgoing and such.

**Honda Hiroto**: Gone were the days of a pointed hairstyle. Now was the time of just a normal head. To put it plainly, he had a normal type of boy's haircut, where his hair was fluffed just a bit elevated above the head. He had also gotten rid of _most_ of his flirtatious ways…not to say that he didn't still use them _sometimes_. He was now dating, as Anzu had heard, an old classmate named Miho (I don't read the manga, but this is just a character I've heard about, and heard that Tristan liked her a lot in the manga and such).

**Ryou Bakura**: Ryou's white hair had been tamed well. It was still a bit long, though not as much. It certainly was less shaggy and pointy looking. It was pushed back, and he let the ends swerve off near the end. That isn't to say that he didn't still have a few pointed locks here and there. And about Bakura: he had been under more control over the last few years. Let's just say Ryou had had some meetings sessions with Yugi on "How to Control Your Yami." For the most part, it had worked.

And of course, everyone noticed the change in Anzu, as if it wasn't evident.

"Anzu, dear, have you forgotten us?" a familiar voice suddenly said. Anzu whipped around, and smiled brilliantly.

"Mom! Dad!" she ran to hug her parents tight. It had been so long since she had seen any of them: friends and family. She turned back around to all her smiling friends, and said, "You guys are the best."

The small Welcome Home Party was underway. Right now, Anzu's parents were in the Jounouchi's kitchen, preparing some of the special Mazaki recipes for the dinner tonight. The others were in the living room, chatting and catching up on old times.

"So, anything new that I should know about, guys?" Anzu leaned forward, inquiring.

"Well, what do you know?" Katsuya laid back.

"Not much…. Just that there's been a lot of change here, and that I was next to Kaiba on the plane…" she saw everyone's eyes go wide, "Except, I didn't know it was him!" she quickly recovered, "I only found out at the airport, when I ran into Noa and all…."

"I see," Katsuya said, narrowing his eyes slightly. Even though the group's communication had become better with the Kaibas, Katsuya was still a little testy around them, especially Seto Kaiba.

"Yeah, so…what about you guys?" Anzu inquired. The guys all looked around, towards the married couple.

"She's here, you know," Otogi reminded them.

"You said…" Yugi started.

"You're right," Katsuya shook his head, smiling. "Tell her, Mai."

Mai blushed slightly, "Well…I'm…pregnant."

Anzu's eyes widened, "Wow! Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" she went over to hug Mai and Joey. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Mai replied.

"How long?" Anzu asked.

"Three months," Mai replied.

Anzu gave her the I-don't-believe-you look, saying, "Why didn't you guys tell me before?"

"We wanted to wait until you came home," Mai replied, slightly guilty looking.

"Oh well, at least you told me!" she laughed. "So, anymore surprises? Engagements, girlfriends or boyfriends…what?" Anzu looked around. She knew about Otogi and Shizuka. She had heard about Honda and Miho. Really, the only no-news people (except for their looks) were Yugi and Ryou. She looked at them, expectantly.

"Nothing more, I believe," Ryou looked over at Yugi. So, the old gang talked about the past years: accomplishments, failures, changes and all that sort. The party continued on until near midnight. That's when the goodbyes (for the day…or rather, the next day) were said.

"See ya later, Anzu," Jou said, he and Mai standing at the doorway.

"Farewell!" Ryou hopped into his small Volkswagen.

"Later!" Honda hopped onto his motorcycle.

"Bye," Yugi gave Anzu one last hug, and she returned it. Otogi stood at the door to his car, Shizuka getting into the passenger's seat. Anzu would be in the back, until they got to her penthouse apartment. Otogi, like the gentleman he was, was going to drop his fiancé off at her home. It wouldn't be long though, before they shared the same home. Only a month or more….

* * *

The Ferrari stopped in front of Yukington's Housing Apartments, where Anzu was to live for the year. She stepped out, and ran inside, before grabbing her bags, to check in, and receive the key to her new home. 

"Hello miss," the lady at the registration desk said, in a happy way. Anzu was surprised that the woman could be so peppy this late at night.

"Hi. Um, I'm here to move into my new penthouse," Anzu blubbered.

The young woman gave a peculiar look, and opened up a book of new movers. She scanned the page, "Miss…Mazaki? _The Anzu Mazaki?_" she replied, flabbergasted.

"Yes," Anzu smiled.

"My word! It's a pleasure to be of service to you, madam. I just need you to fill out these forms, and I'll be back with your key! Then, you can move right in! Did you need any help with your luggage?" the woman blabbered.

"Um, do you have a luggage cart?" Anzu inquired.

"Yes! Be right back!" and she disappeared. Anzu shook her head, and began filling out forms.

Minutes later, she appeared back outside, and found Otogi and Shizuka wrapped up in their own personal emotions. Anzu smiled and retreated to the trunk of the car to get out some of the belonging back in there. She hoisted these out (some with great difficulty), and closed it. Then, she walked over to the side of the car.

Anzu cleared her throat, "Um, sorry to interrupt, but…I need to get my stuff. Thanks for the ride, though. It helped a bunch, Otogi. And thanks for the help at the airport. You're a great friend," she gave Otogi a friendly hug, and then proceeded to taking her luggage into the complex. The cart had been moved there, for her convenience, and once everything was upon it, she waved to Otogi and Shizuka, and watched the Ferrari turn around and drive off.

She sighed. She was now on her own, back in Domino. A happy year lay ahead.

* * *

Anzu hulled the heavy cart down the smooth, concrete balcony of hers. She looked over the edge of the railing down to the street below. Other than that, there wasn't much else around. After all, she had made a purpose to move to the outskirts of Domino. She stopped, and just leaned on the rail, taking in the crisp night air. 

A beautiful full moon lay overhead. A breeze blew some strands of her hair. She gazed out at her surroundings. It was so peaceful. She could barely hear the buzzing of Domino. The city lay out to the right, a few miles away. She could see the skyscrapers, and, most reflectively, the Kaiba Corp. building. This reminded her of something. She turned her head in the other direction, and sure enough, out away a little beyond her penthouse, she could see a light on in the silhouette of the Kaiba Mansion.

No wonder Kaiba liked being away from everything, and had chose to stay there. It was such a calm place here.

She tore away from her gaze, and opened the door to her complex. She pulled in the cart, and flicked on the lights. She gasped. It was better than she had imagined. It was…gorgeous!

She closed the door, and walked around. The living room (a LARGE one, I might add) was surrounded by floor to ceiling windows, which were currently closed by velvet, maroon curtains. The carpet below her feet was a soft and fuzzy texture, with a light maroon-ish color.

There were a few things that had come in with the first payment on the complex. This included a big screen TV; a few plush, light green couches; a couple light blue chairs dotted the grounds, and a few landscape pictures hung on the walls. Of course, she could do whatever she wanted with the place. It was hers. She could trade out couches, paintings and whatnot, and give them back to the establishment if she decided to buy new ones. Besides, would the management really object to _Anzu Mazaki's_ wants? No.

Over to the right was a walk-in kitchen, with cut-in walls, that showed the living room from it. The kitchen was complete with the usual necessities, and a small table. It could walk in (to the left) into a medium-sized, green themed dining room, with a furnished set of furniture; table and cushioned chairs.

She walked out of the dining room, and walked through the large living room. A small hallway broke off from it. She looked down it, and saw four doors.

One led to the dining room (it was an open dorrway). Another led into her bedroom. Yet another let into a spare bedroom. The last; she opened it up to reveal a LARGE walk-in closet. It was big enough to fit a king-size bed in, and still have a tid-bit of walking room. She then noticed a cord falling from the ceiling and pulled on it.

The tile fell down, and out slid a ladder. She climbed up, and found herself in a small attic. However, this attic was big enough to walk in, and had a few windows. She could use it for whatever. She found another door and opened it. _Man,_ she thought, _this place is such a mess of rooms and doors! I never expected this much!_ She walked through, and found herself on the roof of the whole apartment building. A rail ran around the whole of the top. But it wasn't just the fact that she was out here. It was the fact that the top was a whole garden! The ground had been beautiful enough, but this was paradise! It had a small pond, with a small fountain, and trees (surprisingly), bushes, and plenty of flowers! It was spectacular. There were small walkways for anyone's use. And she had direct passage to it. The others living here had to use the elevator, which ran up one more floor, she saw.

After climbing back down, she walked back to her living room, and explored further. She found that a bathroom broke off from the large living area. She opened it up, and found that it was a sectioned bathroom. The small part had a sink, and as usual, a toilet. A beach type theme ran through he small part, and ran into the next section. White doors cut off these compartments.

Anzu walked through, and opened up the door. Here, she saw a door (leading to her bedroom), a shower, and a Jacuzzi (/bathtub…I have one of them, but that's beside the point). Another door branched off, leading to another toilet section, which, she was sure (and she checked) led to the spare bedroom, which also had another quarter for showering and bathing. These bathing quarters also had sinks, and counters, with indents, made for the chairs that sat there, so that one could sit and put on her make-up or whatnot.

Finally, she walked into her bedroom. Her face lit up. My, was it lavishing! It was a lavender themed room: a king-size bed lay in the middle; a polished wooden dresser lay on the right side of where she stood, and a small television was posted a bit away from the edge of the bed, but one could still lay in it and watch. There was also a small two-seater couch, where you could also watch television.

A desk was placed inside, and a bulletin board; a bookshelf, and another walk-in closet (this one was for clothes though), were within her room.

Anzu fell onto her bed, and closed her eyes. This was going to be great….

* * *

Seto Kaiba sat at the kitchen table, that Sunday morning, with a cup of coffee at his side, and opening up a newly delivered newspaper. It was about 9:30. He was still in his pajamas, but also in a robe. He could take it easy today: no work. 

Sure, Seto may have always seemed like the efficient, punctual, sort of guy, however, he could still be partially normal.

He took a sip of coffee and scanned the front page. At the same time, he heard his brothers coming down the grand staircase just a bit away from the kitchen doors:

"My gosh, Mokie, she was _gorgeous!_" Noa babbled.

"I heard you, Noa, for about the fifteen thousandth time! I get the point! Anzu's back and she's really beautiful now!" Mokuba retorted back, irritated. Not that he hadn't thought Anzu had been pretty as she had been nine years ago. But Noa was starting to really get on his nerves, with this constant blubbering about Anzu.

The two entered the kitchen, just as Seto noticed something at the bottom of the front page of the paper. His eyes widened as he read the small article.

"Morning Seto," Mokuba poured himself some coffee. He was going to need something if he was going to listen to Noa all day. Noa slumped down into a seat, in a dream like faze. Obviously, he was giving this new Anzu a lot of thought….

"You know, Mokie, I just remembered something-" Noa started.

"Wait! Let me guess…Anzu was-"

"No, not about Anzu," Noa reddened slightly, "it was at the airport yesterday. You're the smart one-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mokuba looked at him suddenly, indignantly.

"Nothing…" Noa tapped his two forefingers together, in a shy fashion, "Just the glasses…" he mumbled.

"NOA KAIBA! After all these years you still act like a kid with this: glasses are for nerds thing!" Mokuba stood up, jiggling the cups of coffee. Or should I say, cup? Seto, seeing the argument coming, had picked his up, while still reading. "And you're supposed to be the mentally older one! Good Lord!"

"Mokie, calm down! It's just a joke! And what's this about me acting like a kid?" Noa stood up, ready to pummel Mokuba…like a bully pummels a nerd…excuse the pun.

"Shut up the both of you. You both sound like bickering kids…again. **BOTH** of you. Now, Noa, continue what you were going to say; Mokuba let him state his thoughts; and the two of you just keep your threats, insults, etc, to yourself," Seto acted as a father/mediator/real older brother/someone not really interested in the argument, due to the fact he had said this all while still reading.

Both brothers looked at the older Kaiba, and then sat down.

"Resume," Mokuba replied.

"As I was _saying_," Noa implied, "Maybe you can figure out this weird thing…. I don't you. You may not have a care in the world, but I sort of found it strange that yesterday, when we came out of the airport…not that I wanted them to be there, but the reporters were all to enthused in someone else, and completely ignored us. Who do you think could be that powerful, to direct their full attention? Last I heard, Seto was the biggest hotshot in Domino," Noa explained.

Seto gave him a what-the-heck-did-you-just-call-me look from across the table.

"You're right…that is sort of…strange," Mokuba pushed his glasses up, from slipping off the bridge of his nose.

"Well, here's your answer," Seto slid the paper down the table, "Bottom of the page. Look who it is." The two other brothers looked at the picture. Noa's eyes widened, "Anzu!"

Mokuba looked up at Noa, "_That's Anzu!_"

"Ha!" Noa laughed, "**I told you she was gorgeous!"**

Mokuba held his glasses up to his eyes, "Gosh dang it, you're right!" He reddened slightly, "She's…beautiful!"

"Told you," Noa grinned slyly at his brother. Seto rolled his eyes. Those two plus girls equaled irritation…for Seto.

"But why would she be in the paper?" Noa suddenly asked.

"I don't know…maybe you should _read_ it," Seto smirked, sarcastically from the other side, taking a sip of coffee.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Noa glared at him, and shoved Mokuba slightly out of the way, to get a better look.

"Hey! Watch it! Last time I heard, you don't hit nerds with glasses!" Mokuba pushed Noa out of the way.

"Well, last time I heard, you weren't a nerd!" he shoved his brother aside.

"Move it!"

"You move!"

"Scooch!"

"Move your carcass!"

"Oh give it here, you two-year-olds!" Seto finally said, fed up with their bickering. Honestly, he swore those two had gotten more than eye damage from that lab accident….

"I'll read the dang story _aloud_," Seto replied.

"Fine," the two sat down, and crossed their arms, glaring at each other.

Seto read the article:

**Welcome Home, Anzu Mazaki!**

By: Umi Tamiaka 

_Anzu Mazaki, 28, just returned from New York, New York, U.S.A. yesterday. It has been said that she has come back home, to Domino to take a year's worth break from her dancing career, and revisit her home. MISS Mazaki left Domino nine years ago, and has quickly made her way to the top of popular dancers in America, and slowly, has come quite famous all over the world._

_Indeed, even though she's still unmarried, she has quite the aim for friends. Dungeon Dice Creator, Otogi Ryuugi was said to have come pick her up from the airport yesterday. After further investigation, it is reported that she has indeed spent some time, in America, around other famous celebrities. Miss Mazaki seems to be aiming high for those on a romance list, though her supposed friends; Mr. Ryuugi is engaged to Miss Shizuka Jounouchi. Thus, it will be a year of celebrities, here in Domino: home to Misters Seto, Noa and Mokuba Kaiba; Mr. Otogi Ryuugi, and our homecoming Miss Anzu Mazaki._

Seto folded the paper and set it down, after finishing.

"So that's why all those reporters were there! Anzu's famous!" Noa responded.

"Yep, quite the catch," Mokuba had slowly reached over, and grabbed the paper, gazing at the photograph in there of her.

"You think she's beautiful there-" Noa leaned over, "She's ten times more beautiful in real life!"

"I'm not doubting you this time…though it's hard to imagine anyone being _that_ stunning."

"Well, she just broke the record," Noa replied. Seto sighed, and stood up. This conversation was going far enough as it was, for him to be there. He didn't care at all for Anzu Mazaki…even though part of him had wanted to find her back in the Big Apple. But that was no matter. He had just sort of wanted to see if she had accomplished anything in those nine years. Obviously, she had.

He still heard the two groping the paper, "Mokuba, don't you have a girlfriend or something? This incessant talk is driving me crazy."

"Get used to it. Seto, you know those stupid dates the company makes me go on. I don't have a girlfriend. I may have had one once…or twice…maybe three times…but I dumped them all. They weren't worth anything," Mokuba said, not paying much attention to him.

"Well, at least you've got one prospect right: to dump them. However, there's the overall thought that you're actually giving thoughts to even _dating_ these women." Seto didn't get a reply. Either Mokuba had dismissed Seto's usual moral, or he was too engrossed in the picture of Anzu. Seto exhaled slowly, walking up the stairs. He hoped this next year went by quickly. Then, Anzu would be gone, and he'd never hear of this again…unless she came back years later. But by then, hopefully, his brothers wouldn't care…or, if worse came to worse, they'd already be married.

Something told him thought, that it wouldn't be that way. Something told him this year would drag on forever…and that something unexpected would happen…involving Anzu Mazaki.

* * *

Well? What'd you think? Was it corny? Stupid? Crap? Okay? Good? TELL ME! Really, this chapter was only to get a few facts across, like the previous two chapters. The next chapter (I think) starts the real "fluff" as I think it's called. Maybe just the more romantic parts of the story…who knows. Oh, and if you were wondering, "If Anzu's parents are still alive, why isn't she staying with them, instead of spending money?" think of it this way: if you were rich, and like…28 years old, which would you take: a normal house, or an extravagant penthouse? Money is no big issue for her so…. The penthouse, you say? I thought so…. Later! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Score a Date

NOTE: Alright people, there is something that has been brought up that I wish for you to remember. The point of this story is that it is a **KAIBA BROS.**xAnzu story. This means that there will be romance, fluff and scenes with EVERY SINGLE DANG KAIBA! There will be SetoxAnzu scenes! NoaxAnzu scenes! And even MokubaxAnzu scenes! If you don't like a certain couple, be it SxA, NxA, or MxA, and they happen to be devoted to in a certain chapter, DON'T GET ANGRY WITH ME AND/OR FLAME ME! The love "triangle" is the purpose for the story. You are free to mentally disagree with the shown couple, however, frankly, until the votes end (and they haven't started yet), I don't give a…a…_dang._ And people, if I wasn't so hard-core bent against cussing, I'd say something else. But that's just what I wanted to stress. Not every chapter will be a couple you like. Or maybe you'll be tolerant with ALL of them. This would be my wish, so that in a review, you might say, "Aww, that was cute," or "That was awesome!" I dunno. I know you are entitled to your own opinions but don't blame me for them. Can I stress that enough?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 4: Score a Date**

Anzu woke up, and stared at the ceiling. Where was she again? Oh, that's right. She was back in Domino…in her new penthouse. She smiled. This was going to be such a great year. She could feel it.

Anzu hopped out of bed, and retrieved her silk robe. A short trip to that garden up top would start the day nicely. She passed by the kitchen and noticed her purse on the table. Something registered in her mind.

"Oh! I totally forgot to turn my cellphone on. Larry's gonna kill me," Anzu said, running over to her purse. She switched on her cellphone. As if on cue, it immediately rang. She looked at the number.

Anzu sighed. As if she hadn't been expecting this.

She flipped up the phone, "Hello? Anzu speaking."

"Anzu, darling! Where have you been? I've been trying to call you for two days now!" Larry Marnar's voice called from the other line.

"Sorry Lar, I forgot to turn the phone on after the plane ride. You know, you can't really call from the plane. It messes up the electronics-"

"I know, I know. Tell me, Anzu, are you alright? Do I need to send over a bodyguard or two? Did you make it safely? Was that Devlin man there to pick you up? Did you get into your new home-"

"Lar, calm down!" Anzu retorted, back into the phone. She sighed. Her manager was _way_ too protective of her. She pitied Mrs. Marnar. She wondered how much Larry protected her. And their son, too. Laurence Jr., or, again, Larry. He was the one that people called Larry most times. Everyone else called his father Lar.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. The trip went well, Duke was there to pick me up, and I got into my new penthouse. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. No body guards are needed here."

Lar sighed in relief, "Oh, that's good. Why didn't' you turn your phone on, after you got off the plane? You were supposed to have landed around three o' clock there, weren't you?"

"Yes, and I did. I just met some old, unexpected friends. And then, Duke took me over to one of my other friend's houses, and they had planned a little Welcome home Surprise Party for me. It was really sweet," Anzu smiled.

"How nice," Lar said, sincerely. "Well, I believe that's over with. I just wanted to check up on our little famous Anzu," he replied.

"I know," Anzu replied, smiling into the phone.

"Remember, contact me every day. I need to know how you are. If you have any trouble, call me, or someone else near you for help," Lar explained.

"Yes, Lar, I know," Anzu replied. Honestly, the guy was like a second father to her.

"And…might you, well, send some pictures of Domino, or your new home back here? I'd like to see the sights and everything," Lar asked.

"Sure! After all, I owe you for getting me off of a year of work," Anzu answered.

"Yes…" Lar sounded slightly unsure at the moment. Anzu furrowed her brows.

"Is something wrong? I…_am_ off of work for the year…right?" Anzu inquired, suspiciously.

"What? Oh, yes, of course! Well, I must go now," Lar ended.

"Alright. Bye Lar," Anzu said.

"Bye dear. Oh, and…Larry wishes to speak with you," Lar added.

"Oh…sure," Anzu replied. She mentally groaned. The kid was _soooooo_ annoying! He tried asking her out; going out for "friendly" dinners, and sometimes, Anzu swore he tried to lay the moves on her. Yeah, he was a nice kid, but Anzu didn't feel for him in _that_ way.

"Anzu, my dear! How are you?" Larry Jr.'s voice suddenly appeared on the other end of the line.

"I'm fine," she replied simply.

"Ah, that's good, that's good. Say listen, I was thinking-"

"It was great to chat with you, Larry, but I've really got to go," Anzu suddenly said, not wanting to talk anymore with him. He bothered the heck out of her in America; she wanted him out of her life in Japan.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I…have to meet someone," Anzu retorted.

"Who?"

"No one…just a friend," she answered. Lord, why was he such a pest? Digging into people's lives like that.

"Which friend?"

"Uh…" Anzu looked around quickly. In her lie, she was briefly having a brain lapse over the names of her friends. She looked out one of the windows she had opened, seeing a large mansion across the fields. "Kaiba…Mokuba Kaiba." It was true; Mokuba was a friend. But, she had lied about meeting him, of course. She just wanted Larry off the phone.

"Mokuba…_Kaiba_!" Larry's voice sounded completely shocked.

"Yeah, gotta go, bye!"

"But Anzu-" and with that, Anzu shut her phone off. She slumped into a chair. Sometimes, she really hated Alexander Graham Bell for inventing the phone.

She looked out the window again, and then down at the phone.

"Tch, yeah right. I'm meeting Mokuba Kaiba today. Only an idiot would believe that." Sure, this year, she was _bound_ to run into him sometime, but not today, most definitely. Not today….

* * *

Anzu stood at the edge of the railing up on the roof garden, peering over to the city and surrounding fields. A light breeze ran through the air, running through Anzu's hair. She closed her eyes and took it all in.

This was it. She had surely picked the perfect spot to live in. She looked back over at the Kaiba Mansion. Those three really had the right idea….

She then turned back to face the city. She saw cars running around, building glistening off the sun, and barely heard the hustle and bustle of the now busy city.

Anzu smiled. Nine years ago, Domino had been a quiet little city. Sure, there had been a few rumblings here and there, but nothing _that_ major. Now, it reminded her a lot of Dallas, Texas in the United States, or maybe Nashville Tennessee, though considerably smaller than both cities.

Suddenly, this made Anzu remember something. She needed a load of stuff for her home. Not only that, but how was she supposed to get it without transportation?

Her face fell. In the midst of last night's activities and festivities, she had completely forgotten about these necessities.

* * *

Anzu sat on a plush chair near an opened "wall" window, which overlooked the street below her, out towards the direction of the mansion. She was chewing on a granola bar, while flipping through a phone book. Let's see…she could either hire a limo for the year, or buy her own car.

Anzu sighed. She hated making decisions. Maybe she should call up Lar and ask him….

_The limo, darling! Of course, you are riding in a limousine!_ She could just hear him say that. Anzu sweat-dropped. Okay, so maybe she _didn't_ need to call him.

She was staring out the window, trying to make her first decision, when she saw something sleek and black out in the distance. Anzu stood up, and walked out the front door, that was stationed near her. She walked out onto the rim of her penthouse, and leaned on the railing, squinting in the distance.

The black thing moved closer. Her eyes softened as she realized what it was. Okay, scratch the limo idea. Seto Kaiba made it seem like the city was overpopulated with limousines. She'd go with a car. Also, she could save money by not hiring a chauffeur. Duh. Why hadn't the cost idea come to her in the first place? Another duh. She hadn't really considered the cost of things in years. She was becoming just as bad as Seto Kaiba himself.

Anzu shivered at the thought. Sure, Kaiba had changed, but nothing could erase the cruelness and cold-heartedness he had shown her and her friends those many years ago. _Nothing._

So one decision was settled.

That left a computer (a necessity to life, as many of us know), home touch-ups (which could be scavenged for throughout the year), movies, or DVDs and whatnot, just for some home entertainment when she had some down time, and other things that would make the place homier: maybe a few plants to spruce up the place. Not that she needed any: she had a full roof garden up top! Of course, this belonged to the apartment facility; however, it seemed just as much theirs as hers. Besides, would they ever say "no" to Anzu Mazaki?

* * *

Anzu looked over her railing to the rim of her penthouse, and saw her limousine (for the day) pull up. She had rented it just for today, so that she could get around town and buy some things. Plus, it had _plenty_ of space for the many possessions she intended on buying.

Anzu stood in the elevator, going down the levels of the apartment building. She saw the meter stop at "four." The doors opened. Anzu figured that someone must have been waiting for the elevator, and what better way to get it than to have it come down to you, instead of fulfilling her trip first, and then coming back up? Common sense.

Anzu looked up and saw a guy dressed in black enter. He hadn't taken more than a step inside, when his eyes landed on Anzu, and the toothpick he had been chewing, dropped from his mouth. The elevator doors closed behind him…just barely.

"A-Anzu Mazaki?" the man inquired.

"Yes," she replied.

"So, the rumors about her moving in where true," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" Anzu asked.

"Oh, nothing," he responded. Then, a smirk lit up his features, as he moved a little closer to her, letting his eyes roam, "I was just admiring your…_beautiful_ exterior."

"Oh…thanks," Anzu replied, shortly. She was used to people complimenting her like that, but still, she was more uncomfortable than pleased, or embarrassed. Just who did this guy think he was? Larry? Honestly, he was just like that flirtatious snob.

The guy loomed closer to her, liking the way they were confined in a small elevator…alone. He actually might be able to "get to know her" in a way….

He backed her up into a corner, "I'm sorry. I forgot to mention my name. I'm…Jared."

"Oh…nice to meet you…Jared. Um…you mind backing up a little? You're a little close…for comfort," Anzu requested.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he played, keeping her in the corner of the elevator. He leaned closer into her.

Suddenly, to Anzu's relief, the elevator stopped, and the doors opened. She ducked a passed through the gap beside him before running off. Of course, not before slapping him round the face, that is. Anzu had a way with men….

* * *

Anzu climbed into her limousine rental, and the door shut behind her (the chauffeur had shut it). She sighed, and relaxed back into the plush, black, leather seats. She closed her eyes. She felt like she was back in New York….

* * *

"See ya, Seto, we've got some things to do," Mokuba waved from the front door. Seto acknowledged his wave with a slight nod. He was more obsessed in the laptop in front of him, and being comfortable in his recliner, than really saying goodbye. Heck, it wasn't like he wasn't ever going to see them again.

"Bye!" Noa waved and shut the door.

Once he had heard the limousine outside drive away, Seto shut down his laptop, and sighed. Finally…he had the house to himself. No brothers…no "Anzu this, and Anzu that…" no anything.

It was just him…

_Seto quickly went to the kitchen and returned a couple minutes later, dumping his trench-coat on the nearest couch, to make reclining in his favorite chair even more comfortable._

Just him, his popcorn, and…

_He switched on the television to ESPN._

And the football game.

Who knew?

* * *

"So, where do you need to venture off to, Mokie?" Noa inquired, running through a list of stores and office places he needed to run to.

"Huh? Oh, nowhere. I just need some down time," he stretched and slouched against the seats.

"Why didn't you stay home then?"

"I got the feeling Seto wanted us out for once," Mokuba replied.

"Ah. I sort of felt the vibes too," Noa returned.

"Vibes?" Mokuba looked at his brother.

Noa sighed, "Forget it. I'm weird, just admit it, okay?"

"I admitted that a _long_ time ago," Mokuba smirked.

Noa scowled at him, "Ha, ha, very funny."

"Isn't it?"

Noa rolled his eyes. "So, where am I dropping you off, then?"

"I dunno…. Maybe I'll go for some fresh air…. Domino Park sounds good. I haven't been there in a while."

"True. Alright." Noa buzzed to the chauffeur, "Domino Park."

"Right, Master Noa," he replied.

"How long are you going to take?" Mokuba interrogated.

"Depends."

"On?"

"If the stores have the right stuff I need, if they're open, all the regulars. Just call me if you want to get picked up. We'll work it out from there. Otherwise, if I'm done before you call, I'll just fetch you then."

"Kay," Mokuba closed his eyes, and rested back onto the chair. This afternoon, it would just be him and his thoughts…mainly the thoughts on the new Anzu Mazaki.

Now, these feelings of attraction hadn't just sprung up from one lousy picture. No. Mokuba had always at least _admired_ Tea, even when he was just a little twelve year old. He had always thought her pretty, and maybe had thought he might have _some_ sort of feeling towards her, but had never really elaborated on it. And after she had left, Mokuba had felt that it was probably time to just give up on the notion.

However, she had returned, and Mokuba was slowly returning to his former way of thinking…yet with a giant PLUS in there.

There had been almost nonstop talking about her between the two since yesterday. And Mokuba was up for the challenge of beating Noa to the girl. So, he needed to think up a few plans to worm his way into her heart before Noa did, or even got a chance to.

How is it that we always knew Mokuba as this sweet, little, innocent, never-do-anything-to-hurt-others-in-any-way kid, and now, he's up against Noa? Well, years do a lot of things to a person. It's something called _change_. And Mokuba had changed quite a bit. He was someone that would do many things to get what he wanted, though usually it happened to be a girl. That's where he and Seto drew the line between their newfound/grown similarities.

But, the kid was still nice, fun and great to hang around with. He was just dead set on getting Anzu, that no one was going to stop him from doing so. _No one. Not even Noa.

* * *

_

Anzu smiled as she stepped into her new, red, Lamborghini. Why have money if you couldn't spend it? Honestly, she really was beginning to get more of Seto Kaiba's attitude. It wasn't helping her self-concept, that's for sure.

Anzu drove out of the car dealer's and looked at the sky. It was still a young afternoon. She didn't really feel like going back to her apartment _yet_. The day was young: she needed to do something: explore the new city; relax: ANYTHING.

As Anzu was driving she noticed a sign up ahead, and smiled. That place would be _perfect._ It had always been one of her most favorite places in ALL of Domino. The scenery was breathtaking; the place had an air of cleanliness and happiness. It was crisp and fresh. Anzu desperately wanted to revisit Domino Park.

* * *

Anzu parked her new car, and stepped out, closing the door and making sure to lock it. Not only was it her _new car,_ but it had many of her new possessions in it, and personally, though she could afford it, Anzu really didn't feel like spending more money on the same things.

She walked up the main pathway that led directly to a circle near the entrance of the park, which yielded a great fountain, spurting off water magnificently. Anzu ran up to the fountain. She had always adored this feature of the park. It was one of her favorite structures.

The fountain wasn't just an ordinary one. It had carvings set about the rim of stone. Small statues of dolphins squirted water into the center of the formation, while flowered vines were also carved on the base from which they stood. In the middle of the fountain was a formation that just emitted water and let it run down freely, in soft patterns, like any other fountain.

But, Anzu had long ago decided that this fountain was special. It sort was a trademark of Domino: proud, like a dolphin, yet simple, like the common design atop it; yet running freely like the carved flowers and vines, and the flowing water. Domino was _home._ New York could _never_ change that.

Anzu walked around the fountain, and found the man-made lake directly down the path in front of her. It sparkled in the sunlight, and the small waves danced merrily.

Anzu ran down the path. She had absolutely loved the lake nine years ago, and she still did. She had loved standing at it's edge and letting the breeze run through her hair, and watching the many geese, and sometimes herons and swans flying around. Cherry Blossom trees dotted the rim of the lake. It was indeed a beautiful sight, especially when the trees were in bloom in the spring.

Of course, being that it was March, the trees weren't exactly in bloom yet. They wouldn't be so for another month. Yet, they still left their impression in Anzu's mind.

She ran up to the edge of the water and looked over it. Everything was just as she had remembered. Time hadn't touched the park…_her_ park. The red bridge that crossed through the middle of the lake was still there, as was everything else. She closed her eyes as a breeze ran through the air. She breathed out and slowly opened her eyes. It was all so peaceful.

Anzu looked around elsewhere and saw someone relaxing against the base of a tree. The man looked relaxed and had a slight smile upon his lips; his eyes were closed, and he seemed to be asleep, though Anzu was pretty sure he was only relaxing: something that was very easy to do here.

He had a very handsome face, in that sleep-like position, and the wind blew at his almost shoulder-length, raven hair. His legs were stretched out before him, crossed, and his arms were crossed in a calmed position, one of them holding something reflective…. Anzu squinted and then realized that they were a pair of glasses.

He looked so peaceful, and at ease. Anzu felt her face heating up. My, she hadn't had that sensation for a while…nearly nine years.

However, something looked quite familiar about him. She swore she had seen him somewhere…or at least a _picture_ of him….

Something clicked in the girl's head. She spun around looking in the distance for looming objects…. And there it was. Out near one of the highways she could see from here, she saw one of the Kaiba Corp. billboards…with Mokuba Kaiba's face plastered onto it. That was him. She turned to look back at the figure. She was sure of it.

Anzu took a few steps closer to him. She didn't wish to wake him, seeing that he was greatly at ease, yet, she had the greatest urge to speak with him, just to see how he was doing. After all, he was a friend….

She smiled. So, she hadn't really lied to Larry after all. Awesome….

"Mokuba? Is that you?" Anzu suddenly inquired.

The guy opened his left eyes slightly. He saw a blurry figure not to far away. He put his glasses up to his eyes, and they widened in shock.

"A-Anzu!" he blundered, shooting up, and fumbling with his glasses. He quickly hid them behind his back. Lord, they were so embarrassing to him…especially the fact that Anzu hadn't seen him in nine years…and he had those cursed things on. He had always hated glasses, but for some reason, was unable to wear contacts. They really irritated his eyes, for one reason….

"Hey there!" Anzu walked up closer to him, "You actually…recognized me? That's a first!" she laughed.

"Well, actually…I kinda saw you in the newspaper yesterday morning," he said sheepishly.

"Ah, I see," she said, not showing much emotion. "Rats…stupid printers…they actually got enough for a story?" she mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!" Anzu replied. "So, how are you doing?" she asked enthusiastically, "It's been _years_…literally!"

"Yeah," Mokuba replied. "I'm good, I'm good. What about you? A…famous dancer, worldwide, I should add. And…you look…absolutely stunning!" Mokuba added, reddening at the end.

"Oh! Well, thank you," she returned, blushing slightly at the compliment. She casually touched her cheeks. What the heck? She hadn't blushed at that compliment since she had started off her career much earlier. What was suddenly going on with her? She walked a tad closer to him, "You've changed too, I see."

"Oh…hehe…not much, you know…I don't think," Mokuba prodded.

"Really, now?" Anzu reached behind him and grabbed his wrist. Shocked by the fact that she was even touching him, Mokuba wasn't exactly one to fight her grip. She turned over his hand, and pried his fingers open, taking his glasses. She unfolded them and slid them onto his eyes. "There, that's better, I'm sure. Besides, I think it makes you more…handsome," she added.

"H-Handsome?" The statement took Mokuba aback. He was still trying to get over the fact that she had grabbed his wrist. His adrenalin still hadn't calmed down yet. And it probably wouldn't for a while.

"Well of course!" She tapped his nose a couple times with her index finger, "You yourself have become much more attractive over the years, and the glasses add to it. I'm not joking." She stepped back once after finishing her statement.

Mokuba didn't know quite what to say. He wasn't used to really getting those kinds of remarks and contacts. Especially being the fact that it was _Anzu_ doing the talking and touching.

It was sort of embarrassing to receive the respects, "Do you…are you comfortable saying those things to people?"

"Why? Does it bother you?" Anzu looked slightly concerned.

"No... not really…I guess I just don't find it too normal," Mokuba smiled slightly.

"Ah, well, in America, you get used to different things. I've said a lot of that sort of stuff over the years. I'm used to it. And here I though you would be used to that sort of "taking in" as well."

"I see. Well, it's not too often I receive that, I'll just leave it there."

"Okay, I understand!" Anzu smiled brilliantly at him. Mokuba felt his knees beginning to buckle. To make up for practically falling to the ground, he said:

"Here, why don't we sit and talk, or something, unless you've got place to be," he replied.

"No! Talking is just fine with me!" she sat down next to him under the tree.

So, the two talked back and forth for a good hour. They had quite a lot to say to each other, catching up on the past nine years. Anzu spoke about her career, and Mokuba did as well. He added in that his brothers were doing well, after Anzu had asked, of course.

All in all, the two were getting along _quite_ well, even though they hadn't seen each other for the longest time. Truth be told, Anzu felt closer to him now, than she had back in Battle City and such.

And Mokuba wasn't about to argue with that feeling either. Of course, he had other feelings running through him at the same time. And the more he learned about and talked with Anzu, the more these _feelings_ grew. And soon, an idea clicked in his head. Boy, would this make Noa jealous….

Mokuba relaxed a little more against the tree, "So, Anzu…I was wondering…I dunno…maybe you'd like to, say… go out for dinner tomorrow night, or something, and just…continue to revisit the years, you know?" the boy blundered, and colored slightly saying all this. He wasn't _really_ trying to ask her on a _date_, yet at the same time, that's exactly what he wanted to do.

Anzu smirked a bit, "What, are you trying to ask me out on a date or something? Or just a little friendly get-together?"

Mokuba's blush deepened, "I dunno…both, I guess…maybe I was leaning toward the…uh…date…but it doesn't have to be that way!" Mokuba sat up, adding it in quickly. Anything to make her accept the invite. He didn't care if it was a date. The more time he spent with Anzu, the better.

Anzu laughed slightly, "Not much of an answer, but…. Hmm, let's see…. You know, I usually decline all those date offers from all those other idiotic men," she glanced over at him, and had seen the slightest, smallest hint of disappointment reflecting in his eyes, "However…. Since you _are_ a _friend_, and you're just too incredibly handsome to resist-" Mokuba was really reddening now. Tea giggled, "I'll accept the invitation this time."

"**Score**!" Mokuba cried out in a whispered voice, though a little too loudly. He glanced up at Anzu, and then recovered, "I mean, that's great! That'll be superb! Yeah."

Anzu laughed slightly, "Alright then." Wow, a "date" already...and with _Mokuba Kaiba!_

"What time?" Anzu inquired.

"Um…how does six-thirty sound?" Mokuba interrogated.

"That's perfect," Anzu smiled.

"Great! I'll…I'll pick you up, if you want…" he let the offer dangle.

"If you really want to," Anzu in turn offered him.

"Sure! I mean, it'd be my pleasure," Mokuba returned the smile. Then, a though came to him, "Um…where do you live now…or, where are you staying?" He had no earthly idea.

Anzu's smile widened, "Glad you asked that. You won't believe it," she said. Mokuba waited patiently for an answer. "I'm sure you know that apartment complex on the edge of town. If I'm not mistaken, it's only about a mile or so from your place."

"Really? You live there? That's so close!" Mokuba was getting excited now. She really was _close._ This made things easier. And right now, he was the only brother that knew this. It gave him all the advantages.

"Yep! I'm _that_ close! It's kinda funny. See, I'm the penthouse on top, so, naturally, I get a _great_ view of the surroundings, and guess what happens to be outside my front door…or even my living room windows? I could even go up to the garden and gaze at it."

"Let me guess…the mansion?"

"Bingo."

"Awesome."

"Totally." And then, for some reason, the two just erupted into laughter. There was just something funny about the briefness of their past few sentences.

Suddenly, a ringing filled the air around them. Mokuba recognized the tone, and flipped out his phone, putting it up to his ear, "Mokuba Kaiba speaking."

"Hey Mokie."

"Hey, Noa," Mokuba replied, lying back against the tree. Mokuba smirked. If Noa could see him now….

"I just wanted to say that I might be awhile, by the looks of this stupid store, so I sent the limo back for you, so that you can go home whenever you want."

"What about you?"

"I'll call home when I need a pick-up. Later."

"See ya," Mokuba ended clicked off the phone.

"I've got to go," Mokuba said, slightly guilty.

"That's okay. For some reason, I have this feeling that we're going to be seeing each other again _really soon,_" Anzu quipped.

"Yeah…I have the notion too." The two laughed again. Mokuba listened to Anzu's laugh. It was so pretty for her…. Lord, he really was falling fast for the girl.

"So, see you tomorrow at six-thirty," Anzu said, as Mokuba stood up.

"Yep. You staying here?" Mokuba gestured slightly to the park.

"Yeah, for a little while."

"Kay. See ya!" Mokuba waved and walked off.

"Bye!" Anzu waved back. Once Mokuba had made it past the park gates, Anzu turned back around to face the lake.

Her cheeks colored, and she sighed lying back against the body of the tree. She revisited the past hours events. They had sped by so quickly, that Anzu was trying to recap on all that had happened.

_He had practically asked her on a date. Sure, it wasn't really a "date" but one might be able to call it that._ She couldn't help but to think, _What's up with that?_ What was up with her sudden change of heart? And Mokuba too! _He_ had asked _her_ out (well, sort of). Where did that notion come from? _Oh well_, she smiled. It didn't mean anything, really. Just a friendly "get-together." However, she still had the word "date" running through her head. She smirked. _In your face, Larry.

* * *

_

Well? Was it okay? Or was it trash? I know some of you might think we're speeding ahead of the game a little, with a "date" already, but heck, I had no other ideas, and the action had to be brought up early, for my reasons. Anywho, now, I'm not sure if I'll be asking for a vote. However! Don't fret. I know this might spoil it, but…I was thinking of doing a vote for the…sequel. Yes, if all goes well, there's going to be a sequel! But don't think about that now! We've only just begun _this_ story!


	5. More Than Just a Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 5: More Than Just a Date**

Mokuba strolled into the Kaiba Mansion smiling like there was no tomorrow. He plopped on the couch, and relaxed a minute. Nothing could break him away from the happiness he had just experienced.

Mokuba's lips curled into a smirk: and it would just get better.

He couldn't wait to see Noa's face when he told him:

He had a date with Anzu Mazaki.

And with that, Mokuba fell asleep on the couch, glasses on, and thoughts swarming with possibilities.

* * *

Mokuba swatted at something that was coming in contact with him. The "thing" didn't stop touching him. And it made little annoying sounds too….

"Poke…poke…poke," a small whisper filled the air around him. Poor Mokie was still too groggy and lost in his thoughts to discern anything.

Finally tired of getting "poked," Mokuba suddenly used his Kaiba-like reflexes and lunged a hand at the thing that was poking him, and gripped it hard, not letting go for the life of him.

"Ah…ah…Mokie…no circulation…hand's going white…numb…Mokie…let go…please…" Mokuba heard a familiar voice plead. He smirked, and opened his eyes.

"Aren't we a little old to be "poking" people like that?" Mokuba inquired his green-haired brother, whom was as of now, shaking his hand to get the feeling back into it.

"Well, you were taking up the whole couch, and I would like to actually sit and watch some television," Noa returned.

Mokuba sighed, "As if we don't have about six other televisions in the house and seven other seats in the room."

"Well, this here happens to be the best seat in the room for viewing the TV," Noa retorted, "_And_ this room was the closest to the front door."

"You're _way_ too lazy."

"Actually…half my reason was because I find amusement in pestering you," Noa got a devilish smirk on his face.

"I feel so special," Mokuba rolled his eyes. Technically, he did. Yet it was for an entirely different reason.

"Well, you should. Between you and Seto, I pick on you the most. That is something to be proud of," Noa replied, definitely.

"Yeah, me," Mokuba smirked, ready to laugh, and brought his legs off the couch. Noa smiled, and took the seat next to him, grabbing the remote on the side table next to the couch.

Mokuba stood up, and walked over to the doorway, smirking, remembering the news he had for his brother, "Guess who scored a date with Anzu?" This stopped Noa from pressing the "Power" button on the remote. Those seven words had captured _all_ of his attention.

"You _didn't_," he said, almost threateningly.

"Ah, but I did." It was Mokuba's turn to smirk devilishly. He leaned against the doorframe, "I asked her out, and _she said yes_." Oh how those words felt so good to say.

Noa was too shocked to be angry. How shocked? Well, to say the least of it: his eyes were widened slightly; his mouth was slightly agape, and the remote had dropped from his limp hand. Seriously, the kid had such the feeling for Anzu, that this shocked reaction was all a package deal.

Mokuba sloppily saluted Noa, and turned to leave, when he was met almost face to face with Kaiba number three.

"Oh, hey Seto," Mokuba smiled.

Seto raised an eyebrow, not believing it, "You're dating her?"

Mokuba looked to the right and reddened slightly, "I don't know if "dating" is the right word. You know, it's just one little outing…what did she call it…a get-together, I suppose? I mean, I don't know if it's an official date, but…uh…yeah," Mokuba replied sheepishly.

"That fast?" Seto looked at his brother, disbelieving.

"Look, it's one measly date, that's **all**!" Mokuba threw up his hands and walked up the grand staircase located to the left of him.

Seto shook his head and sighed. While walking to his office, he thought, _And soon it will become multiple dates; then a relationship and before you know it, I'll have her as an in-law._

He _almost_ shuddered at the thought. _ALMOST._ Heck, he had to admit, she wasn't _all_ that bad. He had to say, she had grown more attractive over the years…and less bubbly…and more attractive…emphasize **MORE**…and…dang he HAD to get these thoughts out of his head. They weren't going to do him any good.

Seto reached his office, and opened the door, shutting it behind him.

* * *

Anzu drove home in an extremely happy mood. Why was she happy? Well, she had a new car: and extremely RICH new car; she had a bunch of new things (and new things always make you happy…in most cases, at least); and…well…she was going on a date…well, _outing_ with Mokuba.

Why she was _extremely_ happy on this prospect was beyond her. Sure, it was great to see the kid after so long, but why was she so overly-enthusiastic about a little outing? It wasn't like she _loved_ him or anything….

Anzu blushed slightly. No, she didn't _love_ him…she just thought he was **amazingly** attractive…like his brothers. Dang, those Kaibas sure had something in their genes to make them look so good. Heck, Noa wasn't even related to Seto and Mokuba, and he _still_ looked amazing!

Anzu pulled into the drive circle of the apartment complex and had the garage door opened (yes, these complexes have a garage for the whole place). As it opened, she turned back around to view the Kaiba Mansion. She still couldn't believe all that had happened in such a short time. And she had actually accepted a _date._

She shook her head. _Why do I keep calling it a date? It's…not a date…is it? No…we agreed it didn't have to be…but…._ Anzu stopped her thinking as the door gave her enough leeway to drive through.

* * *

Anzu unlocked her penthouse apartment, and scooted the luggage carrier inside. She had so many new things that it was like she was moving in _again. _As she started unloading her items from the cart, her phone rang. Anzu walked over to the nearest phone (approximately three feet away) and picked up the receiver.

"Hello? Anzu Mazaki speaking."

"Hey girl!" a voice Anzu clearly recognized was on the other line.

"Sup, Mai?" Anzu inquired.

"Forgetting someone?" another voice interrogated on the opposite line.

"Shizuka?"

"Yep!"

"What are you doing there?" Anzu implied Shizuka being on the same line as Mai, who should obviously be at her own home.

"Why else would I be here? I'm visiting my brother-" Mai cleared her throat, "and Mai, of course," Shizuka added.

"Cool. What's up, you guys?" Tea took the cordless phone, and continued to unload the cart.

"We were wondering if you wanted to just have a girl's day out tomorrow, you know? Reacquaint you with the old town, and just have some fun," Mai explained on the other line.

"That's sounds great! But…what time were you thinking of this little "girls' day out thing?"" Anzu asked.

"Who knows…noon to six or seven maybe?" Shizuka said.

"Well, I can be there at noon, but…" she was glad she was actually speaking on the phone, instead of talking to the twos' faces, so that thy wouldn't see the color rising in her cheeks, "I've got to be back here around 5:45 or something to get ready for something else I…have to do."

"That works," Mai pointed out on the other line.

"What are you doing?" Shizuka interrogated.

"I'm…I've got to meet someone then," Anzu answered.

"Who?" Mai pressed on, "Is this a date or something?" Anzu couldn't see her smirking evilly on the other end.

"You…might call it that. But, we also agreed it didn't have to be one…could be just a sort of get-together, you know?" Anzu replied.

"So I take it you don't really accept _dates_," Shizuka emphasized on the other line.

"Yeah, actually. They get really annoying when you're bombarded with proposals for them," Anzu returned, sighing.

Shizuka sighed, "Whew. For a second I thought you meant _marriage_ proposals. That was before you mentioned the dates again, though," she added.

"Not to say I haven't gotten _plenty_ of those too," Anzu returned. Mai and Shizuka went silent.

"…Just a sec, Anzu, I'll be right back," Mai said, and set down the phone. Unbeknownst to Anzu, Mai had held a hand over the receiver, and began speaking to Shizuka, "I think we've got ourselves a project," Mai smirked.

"Indeed we do," Shizuka replied.

"We just need to find out some more information," Mai replied, thoughtfully.

"Yep."

"Okay," she uncapped the receiver and put it back up to her ear, "I'm back."

"Kay," Mai and Shizuka heard Anzu gruff, as she lifted the computer off the luggage cart.

"Girl, what _are_ you doin'?" Mai inquired.

"Taking my new computer off the cart," Anzu replied, setting it down, thankfully.

"Okay…" Shizuka said as she and Mai exchanged glances.

"Yeah, I just got a bunch of stuff today for the place," the dancer said. She then heard a faint voice from the other line.

"Mai! When's dinne'?"

"Joseph, can't you hold your appetite for one second?" Mai returned. Anzu laughed. He was still the same….

"But Duke an' I are starvin'!" Anzu heard Joey call back.

"Well," it was Shizuka's turn to yell, "You two can wait until we're finished talking, or make dinner yourselves!"

"You hear that? She said it herself!" Anzu heard Duke shout from the other line.

"Off to the kitchen, dice-boy!" Joey replied.

"Joseph wheeler, if you mess _anything_ up in that kitchen, I swear, I'll-"

"Relax, hun, I'm not gonna mess anything up!"

Anzu heard Mai sigh, and said, "He's still the same?"

"Some things never change, girl. Just wait till you get married; then the world will come at you full force," Mai explained.

"Uh huh…" Anzu replied. Sure, she had always had thoughts of marriage, but lately, they had been pushed away, due to her experiences in America. (Am I like…dissing my own country? Geez….)

She suddenly continued, "Speaking of the subject, what about you and Duke, Shizuka? You have any plans yet?"

"…A few. We hope to get the whole wedding thing done sometime in the next three months or so. But, we're still working out the fine lines."

"Good for you!" Anzu returned, happily.

"Yeah."

"Man…everyone's going along so fast," Mai returned, "First me and Joey…then Shizuka and Duke; next thing you know, Honda will be asking Miho; Yug has a new girlfriend it seems, and Ryou has the hots for this girl in his medical college…and I think that's about it-"

"Whoa, hold up; wait a sec," Anzu spontaneously said, "Yugi's dating someone and Ryou has a crush on some girl?"

"That's what I said," Mai replied.

"And I was never told this because…?"

"Well, we just found out about Yugi today, being that Katsuya saw him earlier, and Yugi told him that he and…oh what was her name…?"

"It's that Rebekah Hawkins girl that Katsuya has some sort of problem with," Shizuka filled in.

"Rebekah? Wow! So they've finally gotten together! I was wondering when they'd stop living in the world of hopes and stalking and finally get together," Anzu laughed.

"True, very true," Mai agreed, "Yugi has talked about her a lot lately."

"So…they've sort of got a…previously started relationship?" Shizuka inquired.

"In a way, yes," Anzu said, "You should have seen Rebekah right after Battle City! Acting as if Yugi really WAS her boyfriend!"

"Yeah," Mai returned.

"Yeah," Mai returned. She didn't hear Anzu say anything, "Girl, is something wrong?" An idea struck her head, "You didn't…_like_ Yugi or anything…did you?"

"Uh, what? No, no! I was just surprised, that's all!" Anzu fumbled. It was true, though. Yugi was just a friend for her.

"Well, we ought to go, Anzu. I hear stuff happening in the kitchen, and I want to see what's up," Mai replied, stiffly.

"Yeah. We'll see you tomorrow!" Shizuka said.

"Kay! Bye guys!"

"Later!

"See you!" They all hung up. Anzu smiled. Boy, was her day going to be busy tomorrow.

She then thought back to their conversation. It was surprising that Mai hadn't pressed on about _who_ she was going out with, tomorrow. Hmm…maybe she had changed.

**_NOT.

* * *

_**

Anzu woke up around eight o' clock the next morning. She stretched in bed, and just lay in it. For a few minutes, she just stared up at the ceiling, wondering what the day would bring her….

An hour later, she had eaten breakfast and taken a shower. Anzu combed out her hair, and decided to take a quick trip upstairs to get some fresh air. She pulled down the stairs, and climbed up, passing through the small attic-like chamber, and making her way outside.

Anzu walked over to the rail of the building, and took in the slight spring breeze running across the land. She looked out over Domino. It was such a quiet and peaceful little city….

She saw something out of the corner of her eye, zooming down the street towards the town. She smirked. So, the _three_ were off to work….

Anzu, Mai and Shizuka sat at a table outside a little café located near the Domino Square Mall. It was such a nice day outside, that they had decided that it would be a perfect lunch spot. This was where they had all decided to meet up and have lunch, as the first part of their day. The three ordered (Mai ordering an un-normally large amount for herself…of course, being that she was pregnant), and as they waited, they chatted.

"So, what was it that you had to do, again, later?" Shizuka brought up the question "casually."

"I'm just meeting up with someone…that's all," Anzu flushed a bit.

"So, are we adding you to the "list?"" Mai inquired.

"List?"

"Remember that certain list I ticked off yesterday? Joey and me, Shizuka and Duke, yadda, yadda, ya?" Mai asked.

"Oh yeah! But, uh…no, I don't think so. It's just a little friendly dinner…I've been to plenty of them…or at least…been _dragged_ to them."

"Dragged?" Shizuka inquired.

"Yeah; against my will I was taken out on these silly dinner things: either they were proposed by the management, or it was Larry," Anzu returned.

"Larry?" the two other women leaned forward slightly.

"Yeah…a little twit who thinks he can get to me," Anzu spat out.

"Ooohhh," the other two said, simultaneously.

"So, who is this guy, taking you out?" Mai _now_ pressed on. Anzu sighed. So, she _hadn't_ changed.

"Really, it's nobody special," Anzu replied, stirring her newly set down chocolate shake. Okay, that had to be one of the biggest understatements of the century. Mokuba Kaiba: a "nobody special."

"Oh come on, we just want to know!" Shizuka pleaded.

"Anzu, please? We told you about Yugi and Ryou," Mai pouted.

Anzu sighed: she gave things up _way _to easily, "If you really must know…" she glanced out over the city landscape and easily spotted the Kaiba Corp. building, blushing slightly, "Mokuba asked me."

They were a little slower than Anzu had thought they'd be:

"Mokuba….Mokuba…" Mai put a finger up to her chin. Serenity just silently thought.

The two suddenly shot up, staring at Anzu; their eyes wide, "MOKUBA?" Everyone at nearby tables looked at them.

Shut up, y'all," Anzu pulled the two back down into their seats.

"Anzu…I'm impressed!" Mai smirked at her.

"Oh come off it. I saw him in the park; we talked and he suddenly just asked me. It's no big deal," Anzu retorted, color crawling up into her cheeks. Shizuka giggled.

"It wouldn't seem that way by the looks of it!"

"Huh?" Anzu said. But she knew what Shizuka was talking about. She could feel the warmth spreading into her cheeks.

"Guys, can we just drop it already?" Anzu pleaded.

"Fine," Mai shook her head. She was going to have to toughen this girl up on the subject of dating.

They ate their lunches and chatted through them. Afterwards, Mai and Shizuka set their money on the table, for their lunches, as Anzu dug through her wallet.

"Oh come on…" she inwardly cursed.

"Something wrong, hun?" Mai inquired, "I can't imagine you would be broke."

"No, no. I just…" she held up a bill, "Any of you got change for a fifty?"

"Anzu, darling, all it takes is a ten to pay," Shizuka commented.

"Well, unless you want me to give the guy a one-hundred, a fifty is the lowest thing I have," Anzu's cheeks became a dull pink.

Mai shook her head, taking out her wallet to switch change, "Anzu, you're reminding me more and more of Kaiba."

* * *

Anzu left the two others around five-thirty, having to race back home to get ready. She arrived back in her penthouse around five-forty, and proceeded to picking out some clothes.

She picked through her drawers and closet. It wasn't casual, being that these two wealthy people could go somewhere better than Burger World or whatnot. Yet most certainly not formal, as this was just a friendly get-together…supposedly. So that made it _semi_formal. She smiled when she found a nice sky-blue silk skirt that was longer on one side than the other. It had a nice ruffle on the end of it, and some navy flowers flowed down from the waistband.

Anzu then found the matching top: an Asian sort of top that was a shade lighter than the skirt, and short sleeved. It had the Asian type collar, and a gold threaded lining on it. A few vines of navy flowers also ran up from the bottom of the shirt.

By this time, it was about five to six. Mokuba would be here in about half an hour….

Anzu changed her clothes, and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed, seeing that her hair _really_ needed a redo. She took it out if its ponytail, and proceeded to brushing out her silky hair. Once it was as smooth and straight as possible, she carefully wrapped it up in a bun, leaving her two normal longer strands of hair to hang down. She smiled to herself. Yet there was still something missing….

She snapped her fingers. Of course! She opened her small jewelry case and found a few baby-blue barrettes that had a couple gems scattered on them, making them sparkle in the light. She slipped them in. _Perfect._

Now…for her face. That definitely needed a tune-up. Sure, Anzu wasn't one to usually wear make-up, except in performances…but she could make an exception this time.

She walked into the bathroom, and dug through the drawers, trying to find that scarcely used box. She smiled triumphantly when she found it. Anzu opened it up to find some blush, eye-shadow, lip gloss, lipstick, mascara and glitter, all of various colors. The eye-shadow and lip gloss…or lipstick would do.

It was now six fifteen.

Anzu tried to decide between the lavender and the blue eye-shadow, and whether to use lip gloss or lipstick.

"Gosh! Why do women have to use all this crap?" Anzu sighed in frustration. At this rate, she would still be deciding by the time Mokuba arrived.

Six twenty.

"Okay…um…" she closed her eyes, and pointed to something. She opened one eye and saw that she was pointing to the lip gloss. She smiled. One thing down.

Anzu tossed the lipstick back into the box, and applied the shiny (and slightly sparkly) lip gloss to her lips. She smiled brilliantly (with the help of the lip gloss, of course) in the mirror, and washed her finger from which she had applied the substance.

Now, she proceeded onto deciding colors of eye-shadow.

Six twenty-five.

* * *

Mokuba buttoned up the last of the buttons on his white, long sleeve blouse, and checked his reflection. He smirked, and grabbed the black jacket on the bed. He slipped it on, and left it open. Not bad. Maybe he should just leave the top button unbuttoned though…. Yeah. So, he did so. _There…that'll do, I guess,_ he thought.

He nodded to his reflection, and then sloppily saluted it (a bad habit of his) and walked out of his room.

He hopped down the stairs, smiling. Tonight was the night!

He jumped the last three stairs, feeling extremely energetic, and headed for the door.

"Where are you off to?" Seto suddenly said from behind him. Mokuba stopped and turned his head, rolling his eyes.

"You don't remember?" Seto just gave him a small glare.

"Who could forget you have a date with Anzu tonight?" Noa suddenly spat, coming out of the kitchen. He wore a scowl on his face, and was paying as little mind as possible to his brother. Man, was the kid jealous.

Mokuba smirked. Oh, this was beautiful.

"Ah, that's right," Seto replied, emotionless.

"Later! _I'll tell you **all **about it when I get back_," he directed the statement towards Noa. Noa just frowned further and walked even faster up the stairs.

And with that, Mokuba walked out the door.

Once the door was closed, Seto sighed, "I don't understand what you two see in her."

Noa stopped, "Seto, she's-"

"Besides being so **dang** hot," Seto spat out.

Noa stopped, "That…_wasn't _what I was going to say. So…you really do think she's gorgeous?" The kid smirked. Sure, he didn't want anymore competition, but if he could see his brother finally get the hots for _someone_, heck, he was up for the challenge.

"I never said that…" Seto kept his back towards his brother, so he couldn't see the red creeping up his face.

_But you thought it_, a little voice came back to his head.

_Oh shut the crap up,_ Seto replied hotly to himself.

"Whatever," Noa shook his head. Seto would never admit to anything.

* * *

The limousine pulled up to Yukington's Housing Apartments, where Anzu lived, way up top.

Mokuba stepped out of the limo and looked up. The place looked pretty big. He smiled; it was just like someone with a lot of money: so much to spend and no where to spend it.

He walked into the little subsection of the lobby room, and took up the phone which was used to call up the person you were visiting. He flipped through the phone book beside the table and found Anzu's number listed. He dialed the number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello? Anzu Mazaki speaking."

"Hey, it's Mokuba."

"Oh, hey! What's up?"

"I'm just downstairs, that's all. Did you want me to come up? Or should I just wait down here?"

"You can come up if you want. I'll leave the door open for you. Just come on in."

"Okay. See ya in a sec," Mokuba said.

"See ya," and Anzu hung up. Mokuba put the phone back on the receiver and proceeded into the lobby. It was quite crowded now: teens littered the place; some flirting; some chatting; and some kissing…or making out. There were a few adults around, but they just sat and either chatted or read books or papers.

Mokuba walked over to the elevator and pushed the "up" button, waiting for it. When the elevator finally pulled in front of him, he stepped inside, after the others inside stepped out, and waiting to be taken up.

Mokuba reached the top floor and walked out onto the sidewalk strip. He strolled down the walk, and while doing so, looked out over the railing. Sure enough, there was his home not far away. He then turned and saw her door. She said she had left it open for him….

He turned the knob, and it swung open. Mokuba stepped inside and looked around the first part of the penthouse. He nodded his head. Not bad. She had done pretty well for herself.

"Anzu?" Mokuba called out into the home. He didn't know if she would hear him.

"Just a sec!" he heard her voice nearby. Mokuba stepped in further, and closed the door behind him. "Make yourself at home!" he heard Anzu add.

Mokuba looked around, and just leaned against a nearby wall. He heard a door click open and looked around to see, Anzu hopping out the door to her bedroom, while slipping on some strappy shoes. She finally got them one, and relaxed.

"Hey, Mokuba. You ready?" she inquired. Mokuba didn't answer immediately. He was just staring at Anzu. Was it possible for her to get even more beautiful? Because she had obviously accomplished that! How he would die to just be hers….

"Anzu…you look…wow," Mokuba blinked a few times.

Anzu reddened slightly, "I look…wow?"

"I mean…" Mokuba put a hand behind his head, "What I meant to say was…gosh, you're stunning, Anzu."

"Oh…thank you," Anzu blinked a couple times. She hadn't been complemented like that in a while. Sure, she had been _complimented_, but not so sincerely, and with tones of desire and lust behind the voice.

"So…uh, should we be on our way then?" Mokuba offered.

"Oh, yes!" she walked over to him and the two walked outside.

The two stood in the elevator. Mokuba started up saying something, "It sure was packed down there. Is it always that full at night?"

"Huh?" Anzu looked over at him, "Packed?"

"Yeah," Mokuba glanced at her, "Full of teens and other sorts of people."

"Oh…" Anzu looked down at the ground. The elevator doors opened, and sure enough, she saw that the lobby was packed._ Men_ were everywhere.

The two stepped out of the elevator.

Suddenly, Anzu took hold of Mokuba's arm, and leaned her head slightly against his shoulder. Mokuba's heart sped up. _What was she doing?_

"Anzu…what are you doing?" he whispered.

"Shh. Make it look good," Anzu replied simply, "I've had one too many run-ins with this sort of crowd."

"Oh," Mokuba understood know. She didn't want the guys falling all over her. Of course, this could benefit him too, so that the girls there wouldn't swoon, if they recognized him.

She said to make it look good, and happily, he did. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Mokuba smiled to himself. How could Seto not believe in Fate? He believed that Fate was a _beautiful _thing.

Mokuba glanced back and saw some of the teens and young adults giving them both nasty looks. He saw a group of guys in particular, glaring at him. He smiled smugly and, rather childishly, slightly stuck out his tongue. Who said he still didn't have that kid-ish Mokuba in him? He saw a few of the men go red in the face.

Mokuba smirked and turned back to face the direction in which they were walking.

Of course, this happiness didn't last long. Once the two were safely outside, Anzu sighed, and let go of his arm. Mokuba, sadly, took his arm back from her waist.

"Sorry about that," Anzu replied.

"No problem," Mokuba held open the door to the limousine for her. And he surely meant it. She smiled at him, and slipped into the limo. Mokuba's knees went numb, as he climbed in after her, shutting the door behind him.

The sleek black car slid up to Rendezvous, the restaurant at which the two would be eating. The chauffeur quickly ran around the car to open the door for his master. Mokuba stepped out, then turned around and offered his hand to Anzu. She took it, and pulled herself out.

"Thanks," she said to Mokuba. She then nodded to the chauffeur to show her gratitude. Then, the two walked inside.

Mokuba stepped up to the podium standing near the door, and the woman there asked, "Reservation name?"

"Kaiba."

"This way please," the woman said, with a tint of pink in her cheeks. She was actually seeing Mokuba Kaiba! Almost any girl would die for this! Then, she saw Mokuba turn and nod to…the woman behind him. Anzu Mazaki! And of course, this would make _any girl_: jealous.

The two followed the waitress to their seats. Mokuba pulled out a chair for Anzu. She sat down, and he scooted her in slightly.

"My, what the gentleman," Anzu complimented.

"Ah, well, I practiced before I left home," he grinned at her, while sitting himself down. Anzu laughed at his comment. Mokuba smiled and laughed along._ Score!_ He thought, _I made her laugh! I'm all that closer to her…._

Some menus were set down before them. They each picked them up and scanned over the lists of French food choices.

"Well, I know what I'm having," Anzu set down her menu.

"Already? That was fast," Mokuba commented.

"My tours have taken me into parts of Canada. Very Frenchy up there," Anzu explained.

"I see. Well, you can help me then, "Mokuba squinted at the menu, "I've only been to this restaurant once and I don't remember what the heck I ordered last time. All I know is that I liked it."

Anzu giggled and took up her menu again, "Could you describe it?"

"…There was a steak-ish sort of thing…some cheese fondue I think…couple vegetables…and some sort of fancy ice-cream parfait-ish dessert thingamabob," Mokuba recited.

"Great description," Anzu smirked, shaking her head slightly.

"What can I say? I was sixteen. How else am I too remember it?" Mokuba shrugged.

"I see. I guess I just expected more from a Kaiba," Anzu returned. Mokuba felt a pang go through him. _Wrong move…._

"However…" Mokuba perked up at this, "can I really expect you to act like your brother? You two are completely different…which is a good thing," she added, throwing out a dazzling smile. Mokuba reddened, slightly. _Never mind the wrong move!_

"Well, by the looks of it…what you had last time-" she set down her menu, "is what I'm having today." Mokuba felt triumphant. _Humor, differences from his brother, and similarities with her? Getting that great "scenario" at her apartment complex? How much better could the night get? In your face, Noa!_

"What are you so happy about?" Anzu suddenly asked, hinting the look on Mokuba's face.

"Huh?" he had meant to hide that look, "Oh, I'm just really enjoying tonight, that's all." He smiled. It was too true.

"And here we've done barely anything," Anzu replied, slightly confused.

Mokuba leaned on his elbow; that of which was placed on the table, therefore leaning closer to Anzu, "Well, being around you can make _anything_ enjoyable."

Anzu flushed and looked quite astounded, "Mokuba Kaiba…are you _flirting _with me?"

Mokuba looked away for a second and thought, "Depends on how you look at it, I suppose," he waved his hand around as a symbolical gesture, and smiled.

"Well, you're certainly not the same little Mokuba I remember from nine years ago," Anzu recalled, taking a sip of the water that had just been delivered.

"Is that a good thing?" Mokuba asked, hopefully.

"Could be…I have yet to see your other aspects," Anzu flashed a grin.

"That can be arranged," Mokuba sat back. Anzu gave a short giggle. What had he meant by that?

"Good evening, may I take your order?" a waitress suddenly popped up.

"The Voila Steak, if you will," Anzu ordered.

"And for you, sir?"

"I'll have the same."

"Very well. I'll be back soon with your dinners," the waitress took up the menus and left.

"Soon…that's what they all say," Mokuba rolled his eyes once the woman was out of earshot.

Anzu laughed, "Quite correct." She folded her hands and set her elbows on the edge of the table, thus setting her head atop her folded hands, and smiled, "But, it gives us all the more time to talk."

"That it does," Mokuba answered, loving every moment of tonight.

And talk they did. Even though they had talked extensively throughout yesterday, they still found things to talk about all through dinner. About an hour and fifteen minutes later, they made their way out of the restaurant.

As they neared the outskirts of the city (aka, the road leading to both the apartments and the mansion), Anzu stated, "I really enjoyed tonight. I haven't been out and had that much fun in a while. Thank you," Anzu showed him appreciation whole-heartedly.

"Ah, you're welcome," Mokuba blushed. As he did so, thunder rolled overhead…loudly. Anzu jumped a bit and accidentally grabbed Mokuba's hand.

She looked down, and blushed, letting go, "Sorry."

"No biggie," Mokuba smiled. Really, it wasn't.

"I've been apologizing a lot tonight…sorry," she said. Realizing she had apologized _again_, she laughed. Mokuba joined her.

"It's alright, really."

The limo pulled up to the complex. The chauffeur pulled out an umbrella, seeing that it had just begun pouring down rain, and ran to the other side of the limo, opening the door again.

Mokuba stopped out and helped Anzu out again, under the protection of the umbrella. The chauffeur handed it to his master and was about to leave, when Anzu stopped him.

She slipped a fifty into his hand, "Thanks for the ride," she whispered.

"You're quite welcome, Mistress Anzu. Anytime," he bowed his head. Boy, he liked this young lady.

"Here, I'll walk you up," Mokuba said, holding out the umbrella for both of them to be under. He and Anzu then quickly ran across the sidewalk to the front doors. They entered the front room and noticed that it was still quite full. Anzu impulsively grabbed Mokuba's hand. Oh, was he liking this night! This was _much _more than he had bargained for.

The two walked through the room, receiving more glares and glances. Anzu walked especially close to Mokuba, making his adrenalin really pump through him. They entered the elevator, along with other people from the lobby, and Anzu continued to hold onto her friend. _I have to be the happiest man alive,_ Mokuba thought.

Yet, when they reached the top, Anzu seemed to have forgotten that she was still holding his hand…and resting her head on his shoulder. She felt at ease…she felt comfortable…she felt part of a gap inside of her fill up.

Mokuba was surprised that she hadn't realized they were still holding hands. He blushed. He wasn't one to complain though.

Anzu only realized this when she had to let go to open up her door. She looked down and took a sharp intake of breath, "Oh, I'm sorry! Again! You should have said something!" she blabbered, trying to apologize, thinking she had caused him to become uncomfortable. After all, they were only _friends._

"I swear, it's okay," Mokuba laughed, "Quit apologizing. I've been fine with all your "mistakes" all night."

"Alright…" Anzu said. Suddenly, another roll of thunder occurred. She jumped slightly, again. Quickly, Anzu stepped inside, letting Mokuba in (out of the rain, though there was a roof over the sidewalk porch), and quickly turned the lights on.

She looked around at the other dark hallways branching off from the living room.

"Something wrong?" Mokuba inquired, concerned.

"Hm? Oh, no! I just…" she looked away, slightly embarrassed.

Mokuba looked at his watch, "Well, I suppose I ought to leave now; leave you to your…whatever it is that you do here," Mokuba ended lamely. He was about to walk out, when Anzu suddenly touched his arm. He turned around.

"Mokuba…would you…_could_ you…stay for a little while?" she asked him meekly, "I guess I'm just a little intimidated by the storm. I haven't been alone really for years. Back home, there was always _someone_ around. Could you maybe…stay until the storm leaves…or at least lightens up?"

Mokuba's eyes widened. Was he _dreaming_? The night just got _better!_ AGAIN!

"Sure. I'd be pleased to stay with you," he smiled.

"Thanks," she blushed, "I fell so stupid asking you that, but-"

"Don't worry about it, I understand. Truth is, I can't remember the last time I was ever really alone…at my home," he added.

She sighed," Here, why don't we it down," she said, walking over to the couch. Mokuba walked after her. He removed his jacket. It was starting to make him feel overheated. Anzu, in turn, took her hair out of its bun, and let it fall to her shoulders. Oh, how letting the tension go felt good.

Mokuba practically gawked at her. Geez, the girl was beautiful in every way! Normal looks; dressy looks; _relaxed_ looks! Lord, what he wouldn't give to have her as his….

She sat down on the couch, leaving room for him. He sat down next to her, but not so close as to arise her suspicions. She grabbed the remote, "How about some television?"

"Sure. A little break from the talking, I suppose?"

"That and the fact that I know a little something about men and their attraction to TV," she laughed and switched on the network. Mokuba gave a little laugh. True, she knew about _that_ attraction…but she didn't know about his _other_ attraction: **her**.

Seeing that it was around eight o' clock at night, really, all of the nighttime movies were on.

"What looks good to you?" Anzu inquired.

"Anything I guess," Mokuba answered simply. Anzu gave him a "yeah right" look. He sighed, "Anything _sci-fi_, I suppose…unless you don't want that."

"I like sci-fi. It's out of the ordinary: very cool," she smirked and switched it to the special channel dedicated to science-fiction television. Sure enough, a movie was just beginning: _Lost in Mind. (_Made up the title.)

"Oh, I love this movie!" Mokuba brightened up more, if possible.

"Really? I've been wanting to see it for some time."

"You'll love it," Mokuba reassured.

"Okay then," she set down the remote on the side-table.

* * *

By the half-way pint during the commercial-less movie, both of their hearts were pumping fast. However, this was due to different reasons. Anzu was getting freaked out by the movie (it was meant to scare people). Mokuba…well, if I summed it up saying that because Anzu was scared, she had her head resting on his shoulder, and her hands wrapped around his arm, would that tell you why?

Of course, later into the movie, Anzu calmed down…yet still didn't let go of Mokuba. She had the almost "complete feeling" again, and was unconscious to the fact that she was clutching onto Mokuba. But he didn't mind. Nosiree, he didn't mind _at all._ On the contrary, he was feeling more and more for the girl, and thinking how much more Noa would be jealous of him. Those were sweet thoughts….

The two didn't even notice how the storm had calmed outside. They just stayed as they were, until the movie ended around eleven o' clock. Anzu sighed as the credits rolled down the screen.

"That _was_ really good."

"I told you," Mokuba said. Anzu furrowed her brows. His voice sounded louder…sounded closer. She looked up and saw Mokuba's head almost directly next to hers.

"Oh…I did it again! I'm so-"

Mokuba turned his head, and put a finger up to her lips, "Please don't apologize." He took his finger away.

"I swear, I must be making you uncomfortable…clinging to you like some ditz out on the street. Please, just shove me off the next time I do something like that. I mean it. Don't hesitate-"

"I told you, I'm fine with it. It's alright!" Mokuba stressed. But by now…his heart was pumping more than it had been in the movie: with both it and Anzu combined. Why? Well…their faces were really close….

"It must be really late by now…. Your brothers must be wondering where you are," Anzu whispered, due to their proximity.

"I'm older now…they can't worry _that_ much. They know I can take care of myself," he whispered back.

"Yes…older now…" her face inched closer to his. So close… So close…. Anzu's eyes were half-closed when….

"WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY HEY OUT THERE!" a commercial on the television roared to life. Anzu jumped back and clutched her heart.

"Oh my gosh!" she half screamed. When she realized the television had scared her, she burst out laughing. Mokuba had jumped too and began laughing with her…but he still hadn't forgotten what was about to happen.

_Oh well…maybe it was a sign…maybe it was a sign that it's too early yet. Maybe we're supposed to wait. After all…this whole night was more than enough compensation for missing that…kiss. More than enough. Take it slow, Mokuba…the time will come_, he reassured himself. The time will come….

* * *

"Thanks again for staying here," Anzu smiled at him in the doorway.

"No problem. Anytime. Remember, just give me a call if you need anything," he smiled.

"Will do," she clamped her fist tighter around the slip of paper she held in her hand. She smiled, "I really did have a lot of fun tonight. We'll have to do this again sometime."

"Yeah," Mokuba thought for a moment, "How does…Sunday sound?" He was free then. It was possible…. Besides, Sunday was about five days off: not too short and not too long away.

Anzu laughed, "You are an impatient little devil, aren't you?"

Mokuba shrugged, "I take that as a "no" then?"

"Don't go putting words in my mouth: I never said _that._" Mokuba raised an eyebrow. Anzu sighed and smiled, "Must I spell it out for you?" she said, in a nice way, "Sunday is fine."

"Great!" Mokuba put a little more enthusiasm in the exclamation than he had wanted to. Anzu looked at him, wondering.

"By the way…why _did_ you ask me out tonight?" Mokuba stopped and blushed; he was glad it was dark outside, so that she couldn't really see him redden, but the little increments of light pouring out from her penthouse didn't help.

"Oh, well…I uh…you see…it was just to…um…" Mokuba was a jumble of words.

Anzu laughed again, "Gosh, you're just so funny. You don't have to answer if you don't want to…or can't find a way to," she laughed again.

"Alright, then," he said, simply. "Night."

"Night," she said. And before she closed the door, she swiftly pecked him on the cheek, and jumped back inside, shutting the entrance. Mokuba stood stock still for a moment, and casually brought his hand up to his cheek. He reddened. _Okay…there was even MORE compensation…at least it was close enough to what had yet to come._ He smiled and walked away. Everything had gone **_perfectly_** well….

* * *

PHEW! OMG, it's DONE! That took SO LONG to write! Okay, not SO LONG, but let's just say I wanted to get it over with. So I stopped it a little early. I was going to continue with one more scene, but I decided to save that for next chapter and make that one longer. After all, this one is long enough! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it. Two things though:

1. Don't get mad at me if you don't like the MokubaxAnzu goodness.

2. Don't think I'm rushing these emotions. Remember, Mokuba already had the crush on her and Anzu…well…I have my reasons for these new feelings she's getting! Believe me: I swear to God, I do! (Plus…I sorta wanted the fluff!) You'll find out these reasons later in the story. I swear. That part is mapped out.

3. I hear Anzu is supposed to be different from Tea in the manga. Well, really, I haven't read all but a few squares of the manga, so I know squat about what she is supposed to be like…and all the others for that matter. Heck, I only used the manga characters because I liked their names better! So don't get mad at me if Anzu seems OOC!

Anywho, later! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Flirtatious Ways

NOTE: First things first: I'm sorry. I've had a bunch of mess ups in the last chapter. Seems I'm still too used to using "Joey" and "Duke" instead of "Katsuya" and "Otogi." Sorry! Please ignore that and continue reading it as if they were the Japanese names. I just have lived off of the American stuff, so, I'm really used to those names. Anywho, I'll try to catch myself in times ahead. Sorry again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 6: Flirtatious Ways**

Mokuba slowly and quietly opened the front door to the mansion. He crept inside, and shut the door silently. Mokuba then proceeded into quietly tip-toeing over to the stair, as to not disturb anyone that happened to be sleeping.

He didn't have to worry about that.

"My, you're home late," a voice suddenly rose out of the shadows. Mokuba jumped and clutched his heart, holding onto the banister of the stairwell also.

"Seto, don't do that!"

"Sorry, kid," Seto turned on a light, to reveal himself sitting on one of the front room couches.

"What are _you_ dong up so late anyway? Why were you just sitting there?" Mokuba poured out questions.

"Waiting for you to return home. I must say, I was a bit astounded when you weren't home at most by eight," Seto replied, coolly.

"Well, for your information, it just so happened, that Anzu and I didn't _just_ have dinner…unexpectedly," Mokuba informed.

"Do tell," someone stepped out of the shadows, where the light did not reach.

"You're up as well?" Mokuba inquired needlessly.

"Of course. What did you expect?" Noa replied.

"You're right? Why wasn't I expecting it?" Mokuba pondered. "Well," continued, "I know why you're here," he directed towards Noa, "However, what about you? I have yet to hear an explanation of your presence," Mokuba then looked towards his older brother…the chestnut haired one.

"I-" he started.

Noa smirked, and interrupted, "He's here for the same reason; I'm sure." Mokuba's eyes widened, but he shrugged.

"I don't blame him. She's quite the catch."

"**I am not here to babble over Mazaki,"** Seto stood up, heatedly.

"Oh come off it, you already admitted she's awesomely hot, and beautifully gorgeous," Noa smiled.

"I said no such thing!" Seto retorted, a little too quickly.

"This, I've got to hear," Mokuba took a few steps closer, grinning.

"Did too! You said, and I quote, 'Besides being so (emphasis on '**_dang)_**'…hot,'" Noa smirked triumphantly.

"Really now? Well, Seto really is a human male after all," Mokuba chimed in.

Seto narrowed his eyes, getting the picture. So he had never fallen for a girl? Was it really that strange? Heck, Catholic priests didn't marry…and in ancient times, he _had_ been a priest.

_So, does this mean you're finally accepting that ancient fact?_ an, oh so familiar voice in his head chimed in.

Crap. So he had.

_That all depends,_ Seto replied.

_What? Depends on whether you are going for Anzu or not?_

_Yes…I mean, no! I wasn't a dang priest and I'm not falling for that dang Mazaki!_

Suddenly, a new argument popped up.

"So, what _did _you do with Anzu this night?" Noa became angered again; his face contorting into a scowl. Seto snapped out of his thoughts, and turned to face his brother.

"Oh. Well, after dinner, she asked me to stay over a little bit," he omitted the fact that it was because she had been a tiny bit intimidated, "and we sort of found this really good three hour movie on television, so we watched that. Yep, that's about it."

Noa's eyes softened slightly, "Ah, I see." So there hadn't been much interaction? That was good.

Mokuba smirked. _So_ _naïve,_ he thought.

"Well, guess I'll be heading up to bed. Had quite the night you know," Mokuba yawned and walked up the stairs.

"Oh! That reminds me," he turned back down to face Noa, "don't try asking her out or anything for Sunday, if you _do_ happen to see her. I already asked her. Night!" He continued to walk up.

"WHAT? Again? Hey, you! GET BACK DOWN HERE!" Noa yelled up. Mokuba paid no attention to him. Noa ground his foot into the carpet.

_Little…date-happy…freak,_ Noa sided. Seto rolled his eyes and followed Mokuba on up the stairs.

* * *

Mokuba turned left at the top and walked past two doors before reaching his own, on the opposite side of the hall. He stopped and looked back at the two locked doors he had passed.

He narrowed his eyes. What was in there? Seto had told them that he knew one was a bedroom, but the other remained a mystery. Of course, except for the one time Seto had broken into one of them, they had always been locked: even when they had lived with Gozaburo.

Mokuba remembered the day he had asked Gozaburo why the doors _were_ locked. It had been their first day at the mansion. Gozaburo's eyes had become full of anger and hate, and he yelled at the boy for having asked such a question, which, and quote, 'was none of his business anyway.'

Seto had kept the doors locked, in fear. Yes, the guy did have fears of some things. Especially those two rooms. He too, had been severely yelled at, and punished at the topic of the rooms. And even though Gozaburo was long gone, Seto still felt that they had a haunting aura in them. He described it as Gozaburo's presence still drifting there…watching them…making sure those rooms would _never_ reveal their secrets. Yes, Seto could, too, be paranoid. Everyone was at some point in their lives.

Mokuba shook his head. Why was he even thinking about this now? He had gone from thinking about Anzu to the two doors. And usually, he paid no mind to those doors. How strange….

He smiled though, and opened the door to his room. After then changing into his silk pajamas, he climbed into bed, and turned out the light. He took off his glasses, placed them on the bedside table, and closed his eyes. He really wasn't supposed to look at anything without his lenses on.

He recalled everything that happened just hours ago. What a grand night it had been…. He sighed, and felt the warmth rising in his face. One night…. It wasn't just a silly little school-boy crush anymore. No…. In one night it went from there, to _love.

* * *

_

The next morning as the three Kaibas walked into the lobby of the Kaiba Corp. building, the secretary's voice rang out, "Mr. Kaiba!"

All three of them turned to face her.

"Er…sorry, Mr. **Noa**," she fixed her fumble. Noa broke off from the threesome and walked over to the desk. Seto and Mokuba stood, waiting for their brother.

"Yes?" Noa inquired the secretary.

"Um…sir…today is one of those days…that you make your way around the city to check up on production, sir," she stuttered, handing him a slip of paper with a list of stores on it. Noa sighed. He hated this job.

Once a month, as CEO of Kaiba Corp (Seto was now full time president, and Mokuba was vice-president), he had to make these trips around the city to check up on how sales were doing; how many products were needed, and so on. It gave Kaiba Corp. a good estimate of how sales were doing around the world. Not that some people in other parts of the world didn't do this job either. Why _he_ had to be the one to check these things was beyond him. Couldn't he just hire someone?

Of course, there was the problem that Seto didn't really trust anybody but his family members, and therefore decided that they should keep it the way it was: the CEO made the rounds.

He turned around and saw that Seto had approached him, "That reminds me. I'll be making the rounds with you today."

"Huh?" Noa inquired, "Why?"

"I personally wish to observe what is happening at these stores," Seto replied.

"Okay…but I tell you: you're in for the bore of your life," Noa shook his head and directed his brother with a swift finger motion over to the truck-loading dock.

When the two reached the Kaiba Corp. delivery truck, they saw that everything that might be needed was packed in and ready to go.

The driver approached them, more timidly than Noa had ever seen him. Then again, Seto was here too.

"Ah…Mister Seto Kaiba. Pleasure to see you! Um…will you be joining us today?"

"Yes," he replied simply.

"Oh! Very good, very good," the driver looked around, "well, I suppose we had better start, then. Climb on in," he said. The driver gave a quick bow and then rushed the to the drivers' seat of the truck. Noa and Seto wedged themselves into he tiny space available (there were three people in the car now, instead of two), and they drove off.

"Will it be our regular first stop, Mr. Noa?" the driver inquired.

"Yep."

"Where's that?" Seto interrogated, looking sideways at his younger.

"Kame Game Shop," Noa replied, without looking at the list he always had. He had memorized the list by now.

Seto wrinkled his nose in disgust. No matter how well the "bond" between Yugi's group and the Kaibas had grown over the years, Kaiba still had a slight dislike for Yugi and his gang. It wasn't as great as it had been nine years ago, but it hadn't exactly disappeared.

They arrived there only ten minutes later.

The driver stayed put as Seto and Noa jumped out. Noa proceeded through the door to the shop, Seto following suit.

Noa suddenly stopped his brother from stepping ahead, by holding an arm out in front of him.

"Noa-" Seto started.

"Shh!" Noa said quietly, looking at him sternly. He nodded his head in direction of the cashier counter. It was then that Seto heard small voices.

"Rebekah…someone just came in-"

"Oh Yugi…they can wait. Can't you just spare me one more, small, little kiss?"

"I suppose-"

Noa had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. He motioned for Seto to keep put, and walked quietly up to the counter. He leaned over and watched the small fiasco of Rebekah Hawkins absorbed in Yugi Muto's arm, and just about kissing the heck out of each other.

Noa cleared his throat, "Are we interrupting anything?" Yugi and Rebekah pulled apart, and Yugi's head shot up, reddening slightly.

"Ah! Noa! Check-up so soon?" he shot up from behind the desk, to look like her had been standing there the whole time, instead of one the floor with his girlfriend wrapped around him. Rebekah heaved herself up right after him.

Yugi saw someone behind Noa and peered around him. His eyes widened slightly, "Oh! Kaiba! You're here too…."

"Shirking off from our duties, are we?" Seto smirked and walked over to the register. Yugi turned a deep red, but Rebekah reprimanded him.

"That depends on what duties you are talking of. There are of course, business duties. Then, there are also the duties to your fi-"

Yugi covered her mouth, "Ah, yes…um…you caught me: I was shirking off." In a whisper, he added to Rebekah, "Remember, this is Kaiba…."

Rebekah just looked at him sternly, seeming to say, I know who that is!

Well, let's describe Rebekah after all of these years:

She still had her golden blonde hair flowing straight, and down to her mid-back. She was also wearing a pair of full-set glasses (not to be confused with the half-moon glasses she wears in the "Waking the Dragons" era). She really did look pretty.

"So…should I take you to the back room then?" Yugi answered Noa.

"As usual," Noa nodded. "Seto, just stay here look to see how much of the stuff is stocked. Kaiba Corp gaming is-"

"Over there," She jerked a thumb back, "Last time I checked, I was the one in charge of Kaiba Corp."

"Yes, well, last time I checked, I was SUPPOSED to be the head of Kaiba Corp.," Noa answered, heatedly. Yugi could see where this was going.

"Uh, Noa! You wanted to check the back room?"

"Oh…yes!" Noa nodded and Yugi led him back there. Upon seeing them leave, Seto wandered over to the Kaiba Corp gaming section of the shop. The Mutos looked like they were doing pretty well here.

He heard Rebekah browsing around the store. He smirked.

"So…this doesn't look good at all," he commented impulsively.

"What doesn't look good?" Rebekah ran over.

Seto's smirk grew, "You keeping Yugi from doing his work. Not good at all for a future couple: nope, not good at all."

Rebekah reddened, "F-Future couple?"

"Oh? Didn't you _blurt_ that you were his fiancé?" Seto pretended to look over the items on the shelf.

Rebekah reddened further, "I…well…yes."

"And if you keep Yugi from working, how's that going to help the family? Tsk, tsk," Seto liked laying down the shame upon her. After all, he was sort of jealous of her. At eight years old, she had been in college! HE was a genius, but he hadn't been sent to college around eight! And then there was the fact that she was one of the most superb duelists around. This really irked Seto. She could probably match him in anything. And Seto liked to be an individual.

"Well, what would _you_ know about having a fiancé…or wife…or even a girlfriend! Last time I checked, you didn't have any of the three!" Rebekah practically shouted. Seto slowly turned. In payment, Rebekah received a fierce, cold, yet burning glare from him.

"Maybe that's because I don't need you lowly people," he sneered.

Rebekah took that, not only as a personal insult: but an insult to her gender.

And she should be angry.

"What? Are you not into girls? Is it the opposite way around?" she toyed with ideas, while leering mischievously. Seto wanted to break her in half. How dare she imply that preposterous idea!

"You insolent female-" Seto continued to glare at her. And for once in her life, Rebekah was saved by the bell. Literally. Both of them shot up to see who had entered the Game Shop.

"Hey Rebekah!" a voice greeted. Rebekah looked at her, slightly confused.

"Um, hi!" She mentally kicked herself. _I know who this person is! Come on, Rebekah: you know the name…come on!_

Seto just stared. Now that he knew who he was looking at, he began to consent with his brothers: she really did look much more beautiful in real life than a photograph….

"Anzu! Hi!" Rebekah suddenly remembered. She looked up at Seto and noticed him just quietly watching…gazing…_staring_ at Anzu. She smirked and jabbed him on the arm. He looked angrily at her.

"Forget what I just said. You are a real guy," she said quietly to him, before walking off to hug her friend. Anzu smiled.

"Hey yourself! Have I been gone too long? You forgotten about me?"

Rebekah let go of her, "No! Actually, Yugi showed me a couple days ago you in the newspaper. I just sort of had a mind-blank there."

"When _haven't_ you had a mind-blank," Seto suddenly said. Rebekah whipped around, glaring at him. Anzu looked slightly startled.

"Hey Kaiba. Didn't see you there. Long time no see," she smiled.

"Sure: if you call about four days a _long time._"

Anzu rolled her eyes, but kept smiling. _Same old Kaiba. His brother sure is different though…._ Anzu went into a half-dream state, remembering the previous night's events.

Rebekah's voice suddenly cut through her daydream, "YUGI!" she shouted out, "AN-" she had just been about to call out "Anzu's here!" when Seto clamped her mouth shut. Twice in five minutes….

Seto whispered to her, "Don't say her name unless you want a hoard of elephants to run through."

Rebekah looked at him like he had just gone completely insane. Seto had been referring to Noa's enthusiasm of course. Seto uncovered her mouth, and then said, a little more loudly, "Muto! One of your cronies is here!"

Anzu scowled at him, "I am not one of his cronies!" She marched past him up towards the register to wait for Yugi to appear.

"And for once you didn't actually kick me lamely," Seto said, more to himself than her. Yet she had still heard.

"I don't reduce myself to that anymore, no matter how much you taunt me. Anyway, I have better uses for my legs than just kicking you," she retorted.

Seto scoffed, "Like showing them off?"

Somehow, quicker than light itself, Anzu had an over and slapped him upside the head. Rebekah's eyes widened as she saw what Anzu had done. Of course…it wasn't unlike Anzu to do something like that.

"**Now that was going WAY too far! You're brother might have been flirting with me, but that doesn't give you the right to try!"**

Seto stopped. Why he stopped, he wasn't too sure. After all, he had expected Mokuba to do such a thing…it just had never sounded right, though, "Mokuba was _flirting_ with you?"

Rebekah looked back and forth between them, "_Mokuba_ was _flirting_ with _her_?"

"Hello?" Yugi had now appeared behind the counter. With her back turned, Yugi couldn't see that it was Anzu who had entered.

Anzu turned around, "Hey Yug!" Yugi smiled immediately, "Hey Anzu!"

"Everything looks in order-" Noa stepped out from behind the shop. He looked up, and suddenly spotted Anzu standing amidst the crowd. HE dropped the clipboard he ad with him. It clattered down onto the tile floor. Everyone turned to stare at him. Seto could have smacked his head right about then.

Noa looked down, "Whoops! Clumsy me!" he laughed slightly and then bent down to pick up the board.

Yugi turned back to Anzu, "So, what's up?"

"Oh, you know, just dropped in for a visit. Gets kind of boring out there," Anzu shrugged, "I'm not used to the freedom yet. Always been so busy, you know?"

"Yeah," Yugi nodded.

"Busy. Yes, Yugi would know all about that, now, wouldn't he. Question is: busy doing _what?_" Seto tried concealing his snickering. Lord, how he loved toying with this, especially with sentimental Yugi and his hot-headed fiancé.

Yugi turned a deep red. No matter how hard Yugi tried to be friends with him, this guy could really get on his nerves. Rebekah turned red in anger and glared daggers at the other genius in the room.

Anzu looked back and forth between all three of them, "Am I missing something?"

Seto laughed, "Oh, you sure missed _something."_

"Okay," Noa rushed out from behind the counter, "Seto, why don't _you_ take this list and go with Yugi to get the stuff needed out of the truck," he practically shoved them out the door. He turned to Rebekah.

She held up a hand, "Thanks, but…don't start shoving me too. I'll go make some coffee for Yugi…he's going to need it," she replied, walking out to behind the shop.

Noa exhaled slowly, and leaned against the counter, "Glad that's over."

"So…what exactly _are_ you and Kaiba doing here?" Anzu suddenly asked.

"Hmm?" Noa's head short up. He had almost forgotten that Anzu was there. "Oh! It's…uh…business duties. I get to be the "happy" person who goes around town checking up on needed manufactures in stores. What fun it is," Noa shook his head.

"Well, I can see why you handed the job off to Kaiba. Matches him head to head." Noa laughed at Anzu's comment. Anzu joined in at her own joke.

"You know: you're right," Noa laughed a little more, "but, he's the one who wanted to come along. He's going to have to face the job sometime," Noa replied.

"True, true," Anzu nodded in agreement.

"So…" Noa looked away from her slightly, "…what have you been doing with your time lately?"

Anzu batted a hand as if swatting a fly, "Ah, nothing much. Been shopping for junk around town…hung with a few friends…found out a little gossip…met your brother," tints of slight pink appeared on her cheeks here.

Noa gave a short laugh, "Don't I know."

Anzu looked at him, "So…he told you?"

"Oh sure," Noa replied, "Couldn't stop talking."

"Kinda like me at times?" Anzu found.

Noa turned to her, "You? Talking too much? I wouldn't think so! I believe there are two types of social people: those who talk too much, and those who talk too little. You, fall into neither category."

Anzu snapped out of her daze, "Hmm? Sorry, kinda lost it there." She reddened slightly, and leaned on her elbows on the counter.

"May not talk much, but do you listen?" Noa laughed.

Anzu gave a childish pout, with large, round, shining eyes, "I listen! I was just distracted, that's all."

"Pray tell what distracted you," Noa said.

"You really wanna know?" Anzu looked at him.

"I might, yes," he replied.

"Well…with this mixture of shadow and light in the room…I just couldn't help to think just how handsome you are," she smiled, running a hand down the side of his face. Noa reddened like a cherry. "Yes," Anzu continued. She bopped his nose very lightly with her finger, "Very handsome."

"I…you…you're joking, right?" Noa sputtered.

"Nope," Anzu combed her fingers through some of his long bangs, "I speak my mind when I want to. You should know that. Truthfully, half the time, I don't watch what I say. Sometimes my big mouth gets me into a lot of trouble."

"Well," Noa took her hand (the one playing with his hair), "You're no short end of the stick yourself," he referred to her beauty. He kissed her hand lightly.

It was Anzu's turn to go cherry red. (Geez, I'm starting to get hungry for my jelly beans….) "Oh, stop joking around! I don't look as good as people think."

"I wasn't joking. You should stop the jokes too," he replied, sincerely. He had also been referring to how she thought she didn't "look as good as people thought."

"Well," Anzu let her gaze travel, "looks aren't everything, you know."

"I'm aware of that," Noa replied.

* * *

Rebekah was making coffee for Yugi in the kitchen. She started to set everything up when she heard voices coming back from the shop. Noa and Anzu's voices….

_"So…what have you been doing with your time lately?"_

_"Ah, nothing much. Been shopping for junk around town…hung with a few friends…found out a little gossip…met your brother…"_

Rebekah lost interest in the coffee and continued to listen. As a small girl, she had always been one to listen in on certain…interesting conversations. It was one of her bad habits.

_"Don't I know."_

"_So…he told you?"_

"_Oh sure! Couldn't stop talking."_

_"Kinda like me at times?"_

_Where was this going_, Rebekah thought. Forgetting the coffee making, she stepped more towards the entrance to the kitchen and listened to the voices traveling down the hall….

"_You? Talking too much? I wouldn't think so! I believe there are two types of social people: those who talk too much, and those who talk too little. You, fall into neither category."_

_"Hmm? Sorry, kinda lost it there." _

_"May not talk much, but do you listen?"_

_"I listen! I was just distracted, that's all."_

_Most interesting_….Rebekah wondered, _what exactly had distracted her?_

_"Pray tell what distracted you."_

_Yes!_ Rebekah exclaimed in her thoughts. _Go on…._

_"You really wanna know?"_

_"I might, yes."_

_"Well…with this mixture of shadow and light in the room…I just couldn't help to think just how handsome you are. Yes: very handsome." _

Rebekah's eyes widened. What was this? _This_ was getting interesting. She paced down the hall quickly and peered behind the wall that led to the shop. It was there she saw Anzu's finger bop Noa on the nose. Then, she began fingering his hair. Rebekah's eyes widened and her mouth broke into a smile.

How romantic! It was just like one of her soaps she watched. Where were the tissues when she needed them?

But the fun wasn't over yet.

"_I…you…you're joking, right?"_ Noa sputtered.

_"Nope. I speak my mind when I want to. You should know that. Truthfully, half the time, I don't watch what I say. Sometimes my big mouth gets me into a lot of trouble."_

"_Well, you're no short end of the stick yourself."_ He then kissed her hand lightly. Rebekah's hand went straight to her mouth. Good Lord this was getting good!

The two were still talking when Rebekah noticed something outside the window of the shop. A man was carrying a load of boxes towards the door. That could only mean that Seto and Yugi were finishing up outside.

Rebekah knew how embarrassing it was to be intruded on in an "intimate conversation." Sure, even though Noa had interrupted her and Yugi, she had no bad wishes against him. It was Seto who had pressed on. And she didn't want Anzu to go and feel bad after just coming back.

So, that's when she kicked the wall…really hard.

Noa's head shot up, "What was that?"

Anzu looked around, "Rebekah? Are you alright back there?"

"Yeah!" Rebekah called out, rubbing her foot, "Just…slipped, that's all!" She then limped out from behind the wall.

That's when the door to the shop opened, and a small worker came stumbling in. Seto's voice could be heard outside, "Come on! Keep moving! You're on the verge of being fired, you know!"

Noa sighed and ran over to the man. He helped take a load of boxes from his arms. The man looked on to see who had helped him.

"Oh! Thank you Mister Noa! Thank you very much!" he smiled. Noa led him to the back room in the shop. It was then that Seto walked in, Yugi tailing behind him, looking at him very warily, as if Seto was about to turn around and attack him.

"That should take care of everything," Seto looked at the list. Great. Only nine more places to venture….

Noa and the truck driver appeared back a few minutes later.

"Come on, Noa," Seto nodded towards the door. Noa nodded. The driver rushed out and Seto followed him. Noa stayed behind a minute. He had one last thing to ask….

Yugi had walked back towards Rebekah to check on her. He saw her still trying to numb her foot. After seeing that, for the most part, she was okay, he stood straight and looked over the shop. That's when he spotted Noa talking to Anzu a little ways away.

Noa was holding one of Anzu's hands in both of his and talking to her. Yugi saw Anzu go pink in the cheeks just a little, and she laughed quietly. Then, she said something and nodded. Noa smiled. And before leaving, he kissed her hand (again). Then, the boy left. Anzu watched him go.

Yugi stood there practically dumbstruck. _What_ had just happened there?

He heard his fiancé sigh. He looked over at her, and saw that she had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Isn't it great, Yugi?" she whispered, "you should have seen those two flirting while you were outside. Boy, it was great! Just like one of my soaps-"

_"FLIRTING!"_ Yugi covered his mouth immediately, but then realized it wasn't he who had spoken.

**Yami…was that you?**

_Yes, Yugi, it was. I am terribly sorry. I was just…surprised, that's all. I never though…in a million years…._

**I know what you mean….**

"She…they…" Yugi looked at Rebekah and back at Anzu.

"You're starting to sound like Noa. He was repeating pronouns too," Rebekah giggled slightly.

"What's so funny?" Anzu had made it over to the counter. Yugi just looked at her. Rebekah smiled.

"Nothing much, Anzu. Why don't you come on in back?" Rebekah waved over to the small hallway. Anzu followed Rebekah, and Yugi just watched them. For once, he was very curious…and wanted to know more…immediately. It wasn't like our shy Yugi, but he had changed over the years. Yami's traits had started becoming a part of him. He walked to the door of the shop and flipped the OPEN sign over to the CLOSED side. The shop could wait a little bit…at least until Anzu left.

* * *

Well? How'd you like it? This chappie was really dedicated to NoaxAnzu! Yeah! I swear! For all of you waiting…the next chappie…or possibly the one after that…will be SetoxAnzu! I promise! I've got it all planned out! Hope you liked the little flirting part! I sure did! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Just Lunch

NOTE: Know what? I'm changing another factor to the story. It's not a big factor: very small, but it helps the story flow better later on. Instead of three months, Mai's going to have been pregnant for five months. Okies? Not a very big change, but it will have a slight effect. Thanks! Oh, also, I found that it is Hiroto Honda (Hiroto being his first name) and not the other way around, so I think. So, that'll change too. Read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 7: Just Lunch**

Anzu giggled to herself as she drove home from Yugi…and Rebekah's place. Yes, it seemed that ever since Rebekah had come back to Domino, she had camped out at Yugi's home/game shop in the times of pre-dating; dating; and engagement.

Yes, she also found out they had been engaged as of yesterday. It turned out that when Katsuya had found out that Yugi and Rebekah were dating two days before, Yugi had let it slip. After all, being the shy guy that he was, he hadn't really been keen on saying that he had a girlfriend. It turned out that the two had been dating for MONTHS; in secret, of course.

Then, afterwards, Yugi had never expected his feelings to suddenly have a splurge. The day after he had just revealed that he and Rebekah were dating, he decided that he loved her enough to go and ask for her hand in marriage.

Anzu sighed, _How sweet!_

Ever since about half-way through their dating experience, Rebekah had moved from the guestroom in Yugi's home…to his room. Not that anything _happened_ at nights…just sleeping…and the occasional course of making-out. But that was all.

Yes, Anzu had gotten quite the boatload of information this afternoon. It had gotten so late, in fact, that the couple had invited her to stay for dinner.

Anzu had enjoyed herself there. A whole lot of explaining had been done: and not just from the engaged side. She had a bit to explain as well…. Such as her little talk with Noa….

"_Anzu?"_

"_Yes, Noa?"_

_"I was just wondering…" he took her hands up and cupped them in his, "just for, say, old times' sake, would you like to…get together for say, lunch this Friday (tomorrow), just to catch up, you know? I mean…."_

_Anzu laughed, "Sure. Strictly a get-together, right? I mean…the word "date" itself NEVER crossed your mind, did it?" she hinted, smirking._

_"I…well…it…might have…but I mean-"_

_She giggled, "You're just as bad as your brother. Of course! I'd love to join you on Friday."_

_"Great! I'll…pick you up at twelve?"_

_"Sounds fine," she gave one of her dazzling smiles._

_"Wonderful," he gave a last kiss to her hand, and ran out through the game shop doors. Anzu watched him go, as a slow blush crawled up her cheeks. _

Anzu sighed in her car, and leaned back in the seat slightly…also taking her eyes off the road, "God, he's such a great flirt!" She looked back at the street and noticed a red-light coming on. She immediately shoved on the brakes and skidded behind a car, just stopping before the bumpers made contact.

The window to the car in front rolled down, "Hey! Watch where you're going b-"

"**You DARE to speak to Anzu Mazaki that way!"** Anzu leaned out her window. _Great,_ she thought, _Mai's right. I AM starting to sound a lot like Kaiba…._

The driver ahead rethought what he was saying…or _going_ to say, and immediately popped his head back into his car. _That's better,_ Anzu thought. Heck, he fame could always get her out of little citizen jams. That was something she actually thanked Seto Kaiba for showing her nine years ago.

Beside the two cars, in the other lane, a certain motorcyclist smirked under his helmet, having heard and seen everything. How interesting…..

* * *

Anzu collapsed on her bed for the night. She couldn't believe it. Two guys…two KAIBAS had asked her out in the same week. Mokuba had twice, and Noa had just made his appearance. What was up with that?

Sure, they claimed it was for "catching up," but was there something else involved behind it? Surely they didn't **love** her. No, that was just silly. They had never shown any sort of affection like that for her nine years ago. And was she just supposed to think that all of the sudden, she appears and they fall for her? **Get real.**

Speaking of those get-togethers (cough/dates/cough)…she felt a little uneasy about the whole…"going out" with two different people. But was that her fault? After all, the two were brothers. They would know about each other's doings, would they not? After all, Noa had told her that he knew of Mokuba's meeting with her. And, Anzu had told Noa he was "just as bad as his brother" at asking a girl out. So…if they both knew, then it was okay.

Heck, it wasn't like she was cheating on them or anything. She was neither Mokuba nor Noa's girlfriend. They just wanted to "catch up" on old times; that was all.

That was how Anzu reassured herself. That's how she got to sleep these nights…for now.

But Noa sure was a good flirt. She smiled again as she thought that, while drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk in his home office, typing away at his keyboard. His brothers were really starting to bug him about the whole "Anzu Mazaki issue." It was getting annoying: fast.

He had to admit though: she had the beauty of a goddess. There was no denying that. He was just never going to say that fact aloud to anyone.

And…although he may not have seen Anzu while he was in New York, that wasn't to say he hadn't been flipping channels on the television in his hotel room and suddenly found her performance on a station.

He had been a bit interested to see what she could really do.

And she had been pretty darn good, too.

And of course, she still had that spunk that she had had nine years ago. He rubbed his cheek. That slap of hers had proved that much.

She could still hold a solid argument.

She was still stubborn.

And…due to some newly found out information that he had recently acquired…she was beginning to develop an air of attitude.

She hadn't changed much, but in ways she still had. Everyone had. Especially him.

Sure, Seto still threw out the occasional insult (not much though…usually just for fun); and at times he liked to get on people's nerves (such as Rebekah's); however, he was still reformed. He wasn't as cold-hearted and selfish; he didn't make fun of the gang much anymore (here we bring in the occasional insult, or it being behind their backs). Let's just say that today, at the Kame Game Shop; he hadn't been in the best of moods, therefore lacking certain politeness.

True, the gang considered him a friend, like his brothers, and he…in his own way, considered them friends.

So he supposed he had to start considering Anzu a friend as well. After all, they had all been at the Jounouchis' wedding those five years ago. And he had to admit, the gang could be fun at times. The wedding reception itself had been enjoyable. And when that comes from Seto Kaiba, it must have been REALLY enjoyable.

* * *

"Hey Noa," Mokuba said, talking to his brother on the opposite side of the second study, "you still up for the special coverage showing five straight hours of football tomorrow?" Men and their football…. (Truly, I dunno how long A football game lasts; I've heard rumors and such, but my family isn't big on football, so…live with my hypotheses.)

"Tomorrow? Oh…sorry, Mokie, I'm kind of…busy. Something came up…" Noa returned. Actually, a better phrase might be some_one_ came up.

"Party-pooper," Mokuba gave Noa a slightly ticked, yet disappointed look. "What, pray tell, came up? If it's work, it can wait-"

"It's not work," Noa immediately said.

Mokuba became confused, "Then what is it?"

"I'm…going out to lunch with someone-"

"_Whom_?" Mokuba inquired immediately.

"**That** is none of your business," Noa retorted.

"Don't tell me," Mokuba scowled, "it's Anzu isn't it?"

"Whatever made you think that?"

"The way you're covering up the story…and because I'm sure that's about the only girl you would ever go to lunch with if it wasn't on business."

"You've got a point there," Noa replied. "How is it that you know these things about me?"

"I'm your brother: I'm supposed to know."

"Point again."

"Score!" The two suddenly started laughing.

"May I ask what is so funny?" Seto's frame appeared in the threshold of the study. His eyes were half closed, looking like he was ready to drop dead asleep on the floor.

"Nothing, bro. Are we bothering you? You going to sleep or something? Because you look like you really need it," Mokuba said.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Noa retorted. Mokuba shot him a light glare.

"I was just wondering when you two were going to bed. Once the noise problem is out of the way, I actually have a clear shot at falling asleep," Seto smirked lightly.

"Oh come off it, Seto, we're not that loud," Noa reprimanded.

"So me hearing you from the door of my office downstairs isn't loud?"

"We had the door open and the office is just near the end of the stairs," Mokuba pointed out.

"Point taken," Seto returned, holding in a yawn. Mokuba and Noa gave each other looks. There was the "point" again….

"Well, night then, Seto," Noa waved, and walked out past the two. He was walking down the hall when Seto's voice stopped him.

"And what's all this about lunch with someone tomorrow?"

Noa froze, "Ah…I just asked…er…Anzu if she wanted to just go out for a simple lunch tomorrow, that's all."

"Sure: that's all," Mokuba muttered.

"You two are ridiculous," Seto shook his head and proceeded to his room, "Just plain ridiculous."

Mokuba walked up next to Noa and whispered, "He's only jealous because he can't find himself the right girl." Noa held in a laugh.

* * *

Anzu opened her door, "Hey!" she greeted upon seeing Noa standing there.

"Hello, my lady," Noa took up her hand once more and placed a light kiss upon it. Anzu smiled.

"There you go again."

"Does it bother you?"

"Heavens no! I'm just surprised, that's all."

"How can I help myself? You have the most delicate hands…not to mention killer legs and such a pretty face."

Anzu playfully swatted his shoulder, lightly, "Tsk, tsk: are you trying to flirt with me again or something?"

"Anzu, I'm a guy. It's our nature: it cannot be helped," Noa explained, as if it were proven fact.

"I suppose so," Anzu laughed, "Come on in. I've just got to go get something." Anzu left the door, and Noa took a few steps inside, shutting the entrance behind him. He took a look at the place. She had done very well for herself in buying the apartment and decorating it.

"Okay, I'm back," she came into the room. "Shall we be on our way?"

"We should," he offered her his arm.

Anzu smirked, "What a gentleman."

"Brought up to be that way," Noa said, referring to the strictness of his father.

"Yes," Anzu replied, locking her door, and proceeding with him to the elevator, "I suppose I was too. I really don't remember being disciplined on learning it though. My parents say I was born with that "polite" air. I don't really believe them though."

"You don't remember?" Noa inquired, finding this just a little strange.

"No, actually. To tell you the truth, I don't have many memories from my early life: that ranging from age twelve and below." Noa blinked. He understood that elder people usually forgot those times, but their group wasn't_ that _old. They all remembered Battle City and Duelist Kingdom (save Noa, Shizuka and Otogi). "I know it sounds strange, but that's just the way it is." They were in the elevator now. "You know: now that I look at it, my parents don't have many photos or movies of me a young kid. It's usually stuff from twelve and up. They have occasional photos, yes, but not very many compared to my later life. Isn't it usually the opposite way around?"

"I suppose so," Noa thought. It was sort of strange. Then again, he didn't have much from his child life either: neither he nor his brothers did. But that was very understandable. Gozaburo didn't care much for childhood, and Seto and Mokuba's belongings had been lost to them when they were sent to the orphanage.

"You know…" Anzu began, "This is the first time I'm really beginning to see some connections in my life: with all this forgetfulness stuff. And it was all right here with you. How weird is that?"

"I guess it is pretty strange: then again, some people see things in the weirdest of times."

"True, true," Anzu replied. They had now reached the limo. Noa opened the door for her and she stepped inside.

"Wow! That was great!" Anzu laughed as she opened the door to her apartment, "You really know how to treat a girl!"

"Really? I mean-uh-yes: of course!" Noa put a hand behind his head.

"Yes: really," Anzu sighed prettily. She blinked a couple of times, innocently, then said, "Thanks: really. Now, it's my turn:" she waited for a brief two seconds before quickly giving Noa a quick peck on the cheek. "She popped back into her threshold, and gave a small wave saying, "Later, handsome." Anzu shut the door.

Noa stood stock-still and blinked a couple times. Slowly, he brought his hand up to his cheek and lightly felt where Anzu had pecked him.

And then, his face shot up about ten shades of red.

* * *

"So girl, what were you up to yesterday?" Mai said from the other side of the line.

"Oh, nothing…much…" Anzu exaggerated.

"Yeah…sure. I'll believe you when Yugi asks Rebekah to marry him in the next week."

"Uh…Mai? Yugi already _did_ ask Rebekah to marry him-"

"**WHAT! AND WHY WAS I NOT TOLD ABOUT THIS**?" Mai roared.

"Who didn't tell ya what?" another voice (recognizably Katsuya's) appeared on the other phone line.

"Jou! What are you doing on the phone?" Anzu inquired.

"He's on the other blasted phone…. But why didn't they tell me? Tell US!" Mai pouted.

"They were going to soon. They only told me because I dropped by their place-"

"THEY'RE ALREADY LIVING TOGETHER!" Mai shrieked.

"Who?" Katsuya asked.

"Yeah," Anzu replied, "They've been living with each other for months. You never noticed?"

"**Heck no**!" Mai retorted.

"WHO ALREADY!" Jounouchi yelled into the phone.

"REBEKAH AND YUGI, YOU DIMWIT!" Mai yelled back at her husband.

"WHAT!" Jou exclaimed back. Anzu sighed. This was going to be a LONG conversation…. At least she had gotten off of the topic of "what she had done" yesterday.

* * *

Hey, well, that really short (sorry about that!) chapter is done. I know it wasn't the best: it was one of those "have-to-get-some-transition-out-even-though-it's-not-the-best" chapters. What I'm trying to say is: I had to put this out before I could go to the more "SetoxAnzu" interaction NEXT CHAPTER! (As you probably saw, this was a small continuation of some NoaxAnzu.) And that one will be out sooner than this one was! That's because I actually have the next one planned out. For this one, I was trying to think up what exactly to write and how to make it longer: hence a minor writer's-block. But that is over….for now. Not to say I don't have lots of awesome ideas for later! Don't give up on the story: SetoxAnzu is next! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. Still They Ride

NOTE: The chapter almost all of you have been waiting for! SETOxANZU! LET IT ENSUE!

(Oh, PS: I dunno if y'all failed to notice something "important" last chapter. I'm only pointing it out now, so that no one completely forgets about it come the time when…oh never mind. Just keep the fact in your head –from last chapter- about Anzu not remembering very much of her younger life…. Sounds funky? You'll see it all soon enough….)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (I also don't own the song, "Still They Ride" by: Journey that used to be in this chapter.)

**Chapter 8: Still They Ride**

It had been a few weeks (making that about a month since she had first arrived home) since Anzu's dates with Mokuba and Noa. She had seen them off and on in the city, but only had enough time to wave before one or another of them was rushed off.

And usually accompanying them was none other than Seto Kaiba. So, Anzu usually saw him to, and gave him a wave. He usually nodded to her, and once- Anzu swore by God that once –she had seen the faintest of smiles cross his face.

Of course, Anzu could have been seeing things. After all, since when did Seto smile? Smirk, yes: that she had seen all too many times. Actually, scratch that. She had seen him smile a couple of times. There was back when he and Mokuba had been reunited in Duelist Kingdom…and then he had smiled once during the Jounouchi wedding. That had been an event to remember- the wedding, that is. It had been a most spectacular day.

Anzu was now walking back home from her outing with her friends, on a Saturday, late afternoon, in the end of February. It was nice enough outside to take a walk, with a slightly chilly breeze blowing through the air. It was an unusually warm February. Then again, they were approaching March: the beginning of Spring.

The gang had all first visited the park (where Yugi and Rebekah had done some explaining – Katsuya and Mai were still a bit testy over the fact that they hadn't told them anything). They had had a sort of picnic lunch – all of them still loving to spend as much time as possible together (though their time had become increasingly smaller, due to the fact that full-time jobs inherited their lives now, and there was almost always something to do), but they always managed to find space within their hectic lives.

Katsuya and Mai were gradually getting ready for their new arrival-due in four months.

Shizuka and Otogi and Yugi and Rebekah were either slightly beginning or still going over wedding plans.

Ryou was jumbling college around with his life. He was looking into a scholarly job, which would also take more time away from him.

And Anzu…. Well, to be honest, the girl hadn't had this much _freedom_ in years! And technically, it wasn't all that easy for her to adjust to. She had to do something almost every minute to keep herself from being too bored, or missing a once hectic lifestyle.

And she always remembered wanting a little less chaotic life back in New York. Now she had _too much_ of a quiet life. It was starting to get to her. However, even though Anzu didn't know it, events would pick up, and she would be a busy bee in months to come…..

Anyway, after the gang had had their lunch, they had proceeded to go roaming around the city, doing various things, such as shopping, seeing a movie and other such things. They had had to break up before evening though, due to some of those "busy schedules" the others had to delay a bit to spend time with their friends.

Anzu's apartment wasn't far from where they had all split up. Nor was it far from the park where they had started this morning. She felt she needed the exercise, rather than using her car.

Speaking of exercise….

Anzu stopped and looked down at herself, consciously. She hadn't really danced in a month…. That was what her usual exercise was to keep her in shape…. Great: now with this self-conscious knowledge, her brain was starting to play tricks on her. Anzu was sure she was going to look in the mirror and see a most obese Anzu looking back at her. She shook the thought away. She couldn't get fat _that_ fast…could she? And this lack of exercise wasn't going to be too good for her….

But this walking home gave her an idea…. Why not take long walks everyday to at least get _some_ exercise? In New York, it wasn't exactly the safest to take walks, so Anzu had grown accustomed to just dancing. But now, in the outskirts of town, it would be perfect. She could take nice long walks while enjoying the scenic views given o her. She loved the rolling hills around the city, and the ocean that also bordered it. It would be perfect.

_Good,_ Anzu commended, _I'll start tonight._ She started walking again, determined to get home and change clothes for her walk – jeans wouldn't do. She would start out immediately.

That is, until something startled her. Her stomach had growled slightly. Okay, maybe she would get something to eat first. _Then_ walk.

Anzu stood out on her "balcony," looking over the landscape. She was clad in a white, sleeveless tank-top, sharp blue jogging pants and a matching, light jacket. Her hair was tied up in its usual ponytail.

She was, as of now, trying to determine where she would walk tonight. She looked towards the city. She had already walked there today. Maybe…. Anzu looked the other way. She smiled. Perfect. There was a convenient sidewalk that ran from the apartment complex, through the field of nicely rounded and trimmed hills (they sort of resembled gold course hills), and out towards the Kaiba Mansion. She decided that she would walk along that way, and turn around where the Kaiba Mansion was placed. That gave her about…two miles there and back, she estimated.

* * *

Seto relaxed in his plush chair in his study. His computer was downloading a most large file that he needed for work, and even with the best of speed that it had, it still would take a little while to receive all of the files.

Seto sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. It had been driving him insane for weeks….

The "it" was Anzu Mazaki.

She was still practically non-stop talk in this household between his two brothers. Heck, at the amount they talked about her, they made up for Seto not saying a word.

But still: it was annoying the crap out of him. Anzu this: Anzu that – argh! Seto couldn't take it anymore! And it wasn't just the fact that his brothers were driving him stock-raving mad – there was the other fact that – even though he didn't want to admit it…he believed his brothers…feeling, should he say?...were beginning to rub off on him, after a month of chatter.

Of course, it wasn't just his brothers' endless talking that had begun this stir or mild (VERY mild) emotions. He saw Mazaki around the city at least once a week. The thing that bothered him most though, was that once, he swore by God that he had started to…smile at her.

He couldn't shake the memory out of his head. For Seto Kaiba: giving the faintest of smiles was not your normal, average, every-day doing. It was reserved for something utterly special.

And to Seto Kaiba: Anzu Mazaki was not the "utterly special" some_one_.

However, he ALSO couldn't ignore the small, almost insignificant, barely visible tugging at his insides whenever her name was brought up in the household: and THAT was many a time….

He really needed to clear his mind. Seto looked at the computer. The files would take about another hour to download. He had time…. It was time for a little bit of relaxation…or "fun," if you will….

* * *

Anzu hummed happily to herself as she walked down the sidewalk, nearing the Kaiba Mansion second by second. It had, indeed been a nice walk. If she did this everyday, she'd be walking over four miles per day! That ought to supplement for cutting out on her dancing this year.

There was a chilly breeze in the air, and it was starting to become ever darker: to the point where you couldn't see what was in front of you. And being out here in the outskirts of the city, there weren't exactly many light posts…none actually.

Maybe she ought to turn back a little early…she reasoned with herself. …Nah. It would take her two minutes to reach her "destination." Then, she cold turn back. Just to make sure she had met her goal of the day. Her brain was still playing tricks on her after all.

And, as said, in about two minutes, she was on the opposite side of the street, facing the gates to the Kaiba Mansion. It really was a beautiful building. Inside the gates, she could see a large fountain in the middle of the circular driveway. A garden was laid out in the front, but out beyond, near the side of the house, Anzu swore she saw a gate, which she presumed led to another garden in back.

Sure, she may not have owned her own mansion in New York, but she had visited and seen plenty of them around the country (USA).

She just stared at the gigantic home for a couple minutes: the sky getting darker and darker with each. Anzu smiled and shook her head, pulling her gaze away from the mansion: finally. She had to get back home quickly.

Just as she was walking away from the house, Anzu's ears picked up the sound of a motor…. She stopped and looked back at the mansion. It was coming from there. In a minute, a headlight was visible, running down the length of the driveway. Anzu watched it, like a deer caught in the headlights, just waiting to see whom this was. Anzu know saw that it was a motorcycle that was making all the noise.

The gates to the mansion opened, and the motorcycle slid out onto the street, turning in Anzu's direction. She looked on as the driver seemed to notice her, and stop. The motorcyclist put his foot down on the street, and turned down the engine.

Anzu smiled and waved, "Hey there." She was sure it was either Mokuba or Noa. Why would Seto ever be out riding a motorcycle? It was unheard of…except for the time in Noa's virtual world, where he had grabbed one and run off after Mokuba.

The man reached up for his helmet, and slowly peeled it off, shaking his head slightly to ruffle out his locks of hair. The moonlight shining down upon the figure made him look oh so mysterious. Anzu had to hold a blush from coming.

"Expecting someone else?" he said, smirking at her.

Anzu froze, and blinked once. It really _was_ Seto Kaiba.

It took Anzu a moment to recover from the shock of seeing Seto Kaiba acting more like…Hiroto Honda (with the motorcycle and all)!

She decided she might answer his question, "I just…I…didn't expect…_you_, of all people…to be…."

"Out and about? On one of these contraptions? I'm well aware of that. I'm sure the two lunatics inside would have a heart attack if they knew," Seto replied, nonchalantly.

It took Anzu a minute to figure out who the "lunatics" were. "Oh! You mean…Mokuba and Noa don't know you own that?"

"No," he answered simply.

"That's hard to believe…. How do you keep it hidden?"

"I have my ways," Seto returned.

"Yes…well, I best be on my way then. I suppose that I'm taking up your "precious" time; so I'll just take my leave," Anzu suddenly threw out. She turned to go, when his voice stopped her.

"Wait, Mazaki,"

Anzu stopped, "What?"

"You still think I'm a jerk, don't you?"

"…" Anzu didn't answer right away. True, he hadn't shown the best of sides to her lately, but she didn't believe him to bee that big of an idiot now, as compared to past years. "Maybe a little…. Why do you ask?"

"Just letting you know that I'm not _entirely_ the same guy you once knew." Anzu stopped. It was true. Just that sentence had revealed it. Seto used to keep everything to himself. Since when had he done something along the lines of F.Y.I? He was different….

"Okay, so I noticed. Still, I have to get home before it gets any darker. Later, Kaiba," Anzu nodded, and proceeded on her way again. She suddenly stopped; when she heard his feet both hit the pavement. Anzu stopped once more and turned around, just to be met face to face with Seto.

He looked into her eyes, which were reflecting the moonlight, "You've walked from there-" he nodded his head towards the apartment complex, "to here?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

He looked almost reluctant to ask –Anzu saw a shadow of the old Seto Kaiba in his face that moment- but it disappeared almost instantly, "Hop on."

Anzu's world stopped, "_What_?"

"Must I repeat myself? I _hate_ repeating myself," Seto threw back, "I said: Hop. On."

"I know what you said…I just don't believe it!" Anzu cried back.

"Neither do I," Seto joked.

"Okay, now I _know_ you aren't exactly whom you used to be," Anzu commented.

"Congratulations on winning first prize in the "State the Obvious Contest." Anzu frowned back at him.

"There **he** is again."

"I told you it wasn't a _complete_ change," Seto remarked. "Now, for the last time –I'm being quite generous, I think- hop on."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Kaiba. I can walk. I need the exercise," Anzu retorted.

Seto raised an eyebrow, "_You_ need exercise? I must disagree-" he let slip. He then realized what he had said to her. He looked away quickly. Anzu was taken aback slightly. To all women: that was one of the ultimate compliments: not being called fat.

"Well, well, well: that was something out or the ordinary. I'm glad I was here to see this Apocalypse. But I really must be on my way," Anzu turned, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Look, it's not safe for a…female to be wandering around out here at this time of night; even in the outskirts. You're coming along, and that's final," Seto commanded.

"You have no right to order me around-" Anzu spun around to face him, but was suddenly halted as she felt him pick her up. She was in shock. It was once she realized he was moving her towards this motorcycle, that she started her protests again, "**Put me down this instant, Kaiba! I have a great set of lawyers, you know!"**

"That would be a court case to watch amusingly," Seto murmured.

"Don't think I didn't hear that!" Anzu replied, still trying to protest, by kicking her legs. But it was to no avail. Seto was just watching her antics…and legs…amusingly.

Suddenly, Anzu was plopped down onto a nicely plush seat. She turned just in time to see him hop on and rev up the engine to the motorcycle. Anzu wanted desperately to jump off: this didn't seem right to her, just to give in after an argument. And the fact that she was on the back of a motorcycle with Seto Kaiba.

"Hold on," Seto said, slipping on his helmet and pulling the visor down. He also quickly handed a spare helmet back to her – God knows where it came from.

"Wait just a sec-" Anzu said, involuntarily putting on the helmet, not seeing much of a way to get out of this, "Where am I supposed to hold on-?" she didn't exactly know whether or not he wanted her holding onto his waist.

But she had no time to ponder where else she was supposed to grab onto, because as soon as Seto knew her helmet was strapped, he had whizzed off on the motorcycle, and Anzu had just wrapped her arms around his waist in the nick of time.

Seto smirked under his helmet. That had been fun….

A minute later, they were coming up to the apartments. Anzu looked up from her position and noticed the complex whiz by. She became utterly confused.

"Kaiba? You just missed my-" Seto's only reply was a sly look back in her direction. Anzu's mouth dropped, "You big liar! You planned this from the start!"

"It only took you five years to catch up," Seto smirked, concentrating once again on the road before him.

**"I demand that you stop this vehicle this instant!"** Anzu declared in that Kaiba-like manner.

"What, Mazaki? I couldn't hear you," Seto replied, using the ravaging wind as an excuse.

"You so can hear me, and you know it!" Anzu scowled back.

"Too right," Seto replied. "By the way, I like your new attitude. That lip you gave that driver a while back was most fascinating."

"What the-?" Anzu squinted. When was this? She then vaguely remembered a civilian traffic incident….

_The window to the car in front rolled down, "Hey! Watch where you're going b-"_

_"**You DARE to speak to Anzu Mazaki that way!"** Anzu leaned out her window. **Great**, she thought, **Mai's right. I AM starting to sound a lot like Kaiba….**_

_The driver ahead rethought what he was saying…or going to say, and immediately popped his head back into his car. _

"How did you-"

"I was there…at the scene," Seto said, before she could finish her question. That's when it snapped into Anzu's memory. She had vaguely seen a motorcyclist at that intersection…. That had been _him?_ Sh-…itacki mushrooms….

"God! How is it that EVERYONE finds out about what the heck I do?" Anzu said in frustration, more to herself than Kaiba.

"It's a celebrity's life," Seto said.

"Yeah," Anzu nodded, unaware that she was actually agreeing with Seto for once. She suddenly looked up, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Anywhere…. Have you seen the newer sections of town yet?" he asked, casually.

"…No…."

"Hold on," Seto cautioned once more, and sped forward. Anzu clutched to him just a tad tighter. Truth be told, this was the first time she had been on any sort of vehicle like this. She hadn't ever even ridden on Hiroto's.

The two rode through the city. Being night, there were generally less cars on the street, and more teens on the sidewalk. But with the helmets on, no one recognized as two famous citizens made their way through the Domino streets.

Anzu watched happily as Seto slowed slightly in the newer section of the city so that she could get a good look at the new buildings and such. The new section was much more devoted to nature. Fountains dotted the places: parks also littered the streets. Large, glass buildings reflected the light of the full moon. Anzu felt so relaxed just riding along the streets quietly. It was most subtle in this area of town. She wondered why….

Unconsciously, she rested her head on Seto's back, just watching the scenery pass by. Seto felt her helmet on his back, and forced down a slight coloring in his cheeks. It wasn't enough that she was holding onto him…no…she had to lie against him. He was about to jostle his back, so that she would get the message, but decided against it. Something inside told him not to do so.

But the magic quickly vanished as the two suddenly emerged onto the new beach road. It was a single two-lane road that ran along the side of the ocean. Driveways to piers and beaches branched off at several points on the road. To Anzu's surprise, Seto slowed, and pulled into one of the pier lots. He stopped the motor, and kicked down the kickstand.

Seto took off his helmet and set it on the handlebars of the motorcycle. Anzu took off hers as well. Why were they here? Seto slipped off the motorcycle, and started walking; only stopping to take off his jacket and lay it on the seat of the motor vehicle. Anzu hopped off, getting slightly tangled, but stumbled over. She noticed he was already at the pier and slowly followed him. Where else was she supposed to go?

Seto stared up at the large, round moon. He had come on this ride to _get away_ from thoughts of Anzu and other problems. Yet here she was. Of course, it was probably better than leaving her at her home, or on the sidewalk. Then, he would have had her even more on his mind, most likely. But now…he couldn't just ignore her presence. No, he had long since almost abandoned that action.

He felt her come up to the pier, and stand a little ways back from him, but didn't turn his head. She could stand where she wanted. He just needed to relax.

Her voice broke his thoughts, "You come here to…relax, don't you?" she said, as if reading his mind.

"And you aren't helping much," Seto replied, sarcastically, in a way.

"Well excuse me: but you're the one who took me here."

"Let's just drop it," Seto said, tired of arguing (the whole night). Anzu scrunched up her eyebrows. This REALLY wasn't the Kaiba she had known. He really was different…and it made one heck of a difference. One very GOOD difference. She slowly walked forward and stood next to him, just looking out over the water.

"It's so…beautiful," Anzu murmured. Seto nodded slightly, giving a small mumble in agreement…and glancing unconsciously at Anzu as he replied.

The two stood in silence for what seemed to be ages. Anzu liked relaxation, but coming from New York- a harbor of noise and excitement, she wasn't used to the "silent treatment." She had to say something.

"Hey, Kaiba. Why _did_ you bring me here?"

Seto sighed, "Always the one to interrupt the peace, aren't you? I'm just about ready to toss you in the ocean," Seto smirked, playfully, not even bothering to answer her question. First of all, he didn't have a suitable answer: he didn't _know_ the answer himself. Second, he didn't feel like answering her. It was fun to tug at her nerves.

Anzu looked back at him seriously, "**You. Wouldn't. Dare**."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Seto leered back at her. A flash of panic crossed her eyes, but it resolved.

"I know you at least that much. You wouldn't. You _couldn't._ Even _you_ don't have the guts to do that-ah!" she exclaimed suddenly, as he picked her up, holding her bridal-style. He stretched out his arms a little more, so that she was dangling over the water. Anzu shrieked and linked her arms around his neck immediately.

Seto leaned forwards slightly, due to the jolt, but remained planted on the pier.

"If I go down, you are so going in with me," Anzu said, slowly, yet seriously. She wasn't joking. Right now, though, she was facing the lapping waves, and not Seto.

"I'd like to see you try that," Seto remarked.

"Then I dare you to drop me," Anzu replied.

"Fine then. It's no skin off my bones. It's water on yours though," Seto played along. He lowered his arms ever so slightly, quickly, just to give her a scare. Anzu yelped again, and clutched tighter to him quickly faced him. In her rush; and their proximity, the two's lips barely, and ever so slightly brushed, just at the tips. But even that was enough to start sending signals to both their brains. True, it wasn't an actual kiss…but it was really close.

And that's when, for some reason and feelings Seto had never experienced before, his legs turned to jelly. He wobbled on the pier. The weight of Anzu in his arms really wasn't helping. However, if he proceeded with his original joke to drop her, he could probably save himself from falling in, and only be slightly splashed by Anzu's impact.

So, he dropped her. But his plan was not meant to be. Anzu meant what she said, and she said what she meant. Her plan went accordingly 100. (If you haven't realized, I sort of "took" the line from "Horton Hatches the Egg) by: Dr. Suess. Just some fun.)

Clinging to him for life, they both toppled over into the water. There was a gigantic splash as they both tumbled into the freezing ocean water. Anzu broke from Seto's grasp, and propelled herself up towards the surface. She gasped as she broke the top, and droplets of water landed everywhere.

_That idiot! He actually dropped me!_ Anzu thought, heatedly. She looked around quickly. No sign of Kaiba…. Where could he be? Was he still under? Anzu began to panic. Suddenly, she felt something grab her ankles, and pull her down into the water. She swallowed some water, as she had been in mid scream while going under. Boy…saltwater tasted NASTY. Anzu kicked back up to the surface, feeling the grasp leave, and immediately started yelling once she could see properly again.

"Kaiba, you idiot!" she splashed his figure, "Don't do that!" Seto tried to "block" the splash.

"Well…you're the one who pulled _me_ in!" Seto splashed her.

"But _you_ dropped me!" Anzu splashed back.

"_You_ dared me!" Splash.

"It was rhetorical!" Splash again.

"Well, it didn't sound that way!" Splash once more.

"Argh!" Anzu splashed him once more, starting to see humor within this. She began laughing at it. Seto sent a wave of water back at her, and still she laughed. It became a splashing fest – the two acting like children long forgotten what fun the world had to offer.

And indeed, that was somewhat what was happening. The two had been wrapped up in work and routine for so long, that they had had barely any time for much fun (if any). Here, it was all venting out.

Anzu laughed in delight, and even Seto gave out a few laughs from time to time. And they weren't maniacal for once.

Anzu was astonished at this whole prospect. Here she was in freezing water (could she feel her legs? She couldn't feel anything?), splashing Seto Kaiba, and both of them were making a laughing fit out of all of this. What else had the world yet to show her?

Seto couldn't believe he was actually _enjoying_ himself. It was as if the coolness and icy tone of his personality had slipped away in the water.

But all too soon….

The two paused from their splash attack to catch their breaths. It was then that Anzu realized just how cold she was. She shivered violently. Heck, it may have been a warm February, but that didn't mean it didn't have its touch of frostiness.

"I do suggest that we get out of this ice water," Seto said, upon seeing her shake, and feeling most cold himself.

"R-Right," Anzu nodded. Seto hauled himself out of the water, by grabbing onto the pier and pulling himself out. Glacial water dripped from his shirt and pants. Heck, even his underwear was soaked! It didn't have the best feel to it….

Anzu grabbed onto the pier, and started pulling herself up. Truth be told, all her strength that she had built up over the years was in her legs; not her arms. She had absolutely no upper-body strength.

Surprisingly, she felt Seto take her upper arms and pull her up. She put her knees down on the pier, and stood herself up to face him. Seto stepped back slightly to give her some leeway on the pier, so that she wouldn't be so near the edge. Anzu took a couple steps forward and then looked back at the water; so calm now, even after having been so interrupted in it's smooth course.

In turning to the water, she had turned her body as well. This meant that the moonlight now shone down upon her…and more importantly, her front.

Water plus a white shirt never did anybody good…except for pervy guys. And while Seto didn't mean to…what else could he do? He blinked on seeing the product of the above equation and turned his head away, not wishing to cause anyone any embarrassment. However, his eyes were like magnets. He kept glancing back at her, and then again diverting his gaze elsewhere.

Once, while in one of his magnetic draw-backs, Anzu turned and spotted him looking at her. She tilted her head to one side, confused.

At least the moon wasn't shining directly on her now. But that didn't account for the light it still gave off and the street light shining brightly over by the parking lot – a close distance, mind you.

"What's up, Kaiba? Something wrong?" Anzu inquired.

"What? Oh, no…" he turned around to face the parking lot, "just thought…we best get going."

"Takes no genius to figure that out," Anzu muttered. Seto still stood frozen there for a moment though, his gaze peeking back over his shoulder. Anzu crossed her arms over her chest, wondering what the heck was going on with him.

Seto sighed, _Thank God._ He started walking back towards the lot. Anzu was completely baffled now. What was up-?

Something suddenly ticked. She quickly zipped up her jacket. Thank God for jackets.

_So that's what he was…staring at,_ Anzu thought. She shook her head. So even Kaiba could be "normal" in the guy sense of the word.

Seto was still walking back to the motorcycle. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, and his head tilt forward. "Ow!" he exclaimed, popping his head back up and rubbing the back of it. He noticed Anzu a few steps in front of him, giving him a small glare.

She mouthed out the word, _Pervert._ Seto saw that she had her jacket zipped up now. Smart choice…meaning…she _had_ figured it all out. But, he kept quiet, and walked back to his motorcycle. He got there and Anzu was already sitting on the back, shivering. Seto blinked a couple times, wishing to do something for her. The wind would tear at her bones….

He noticed his jacket lying on the seat. He sighed. There went his warmth…. Oh well. He needed the wind to dry him off anyway before he got home, where his brothers might question where he had been.

"Here," Seto took up the jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Anzu stuck her arms through the sleeves.

"T-Thanks, K-Kaiba." He just nodded.

* * *

They rode back through the city streets – both freezing, but drying off rapidly.

Anzu had left home on her walk around six o' clock. It was almost eight o' clock by the time Seto had returned her to her complex.

Anzu hopped off the motorcycle, once they were in the parking lot. She turned to Seto.

"Thanks…for everything," she smiled. Remembering she had his jacket, she began to take that off.

"No…keep it," Seto suddenly said. Anzu looked up at him.

"No…I couldn't. It's yours. I-"

"I said: keep it," Seto had a bit of that hard-edge in his voice again.

"…Okay," Anzu nodded. She slipped it back on, still being a little cold. "…You want to come upstairs and…I dunno, dry off before you return home?"

"Can't," Seto replied simply. But there was that tugging feeling again…like he really did want to go up…just the two of them in there…whoa. What the heck was he thinking? TOO FAR AHEAD. That's what.

"Oh," Anzu looked slightly hurt.

"What I mean is that if I don't get home quickly, the two will start to wonder where the heck I am," Seto supplied.

"Oh, yes. I understand," Anzu nodded, hoping that was the real reason.

And it was.

"Thank you…again, Kaiba. I really enjoyed tonight – no matter how by chance it was." She smiled, and before Seto realized it, she had come up and kissed him on the cheek. She was gone before he could say anything.

Seto watched her run into the building. He didn't move. He was frozen still…. How ironic that when he was out of the water, he was frozen, when on the contrary, he should be burning up from blushing. But that was soon to come. The red slowly, but steadily came up his cheeks.

That. Had. Never. Happened. Before.

That's what Seto's head registered that slowly.

The touch of her lips still registered on his cheek. He just sat there…in awe….

Something caught the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw Anzu leaning against the balustrade of the outside of her penthouse. She smiled and gave a small wave. He nodded, and gave a haphazard wave back, still in a daze. He swore he heard her laugh slightly, but dismissed it, and cranked up the bike. He sped off into the night….

* * *

Anzu watched him go. How he had changed…. She liked the change.

That had been the most pleasant and unexpected night she had had for a long time….

* * *

There is your first SetoxAnzu chapter for you! I HOPE you liked it! The chapter came so easily for me, compared to writing some other chapters. I guess I'm just too used to writing about them. ; So, most everyone's long awaited chapter is over. However, that doesn't mean there won't be more SetoxAnzu to come, but don't forget that Noa and Mokuba get shares of her too! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	9. Job Offer

NOTE: Now that we've had one chapter for every guy, things will go haphazard from here on out. There is no definite order to who "will get Anzu." Also, I realized that according to the show, Rebekah is 8 yrs old at the time. If you only age her nine years, she's what? 17? And she's getting married to Yugi? No, that won't happen. That's why I'm aging her in this fic. She'll be about, say…four or five years younger than the rest of the group. Okies? Read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 9: Job Offer**

Anzu laughed as she suddenly landed rather forcefully, on her back onto the soft and luscious green grass or the rolling hills in her neck of the woods. Mokuba had landed, for the most part, on top of her. However, he was supporting himself above her with his hands on either side of her head.

They had met up just to spend a day out in these relaxing hills between the Kaiba Estate and her apartment complex. And, purely by accident (as if), they had ended up rolling down the hill in a frenzy, and landing in such a position near the base.

Anzu had now stayed for almost two months of her year in Japan. In that time, Mokuba had asked her out seven more times; Noa six more; and it sort of became a tradition for Anzu to go riding with Seto almost every night (unbeknownst to the other two brothers).

The only reason Mokuba had asked her out one more time than Noa had, was because this was that seventh date. Noa hadn't yet had the opportunity to ask her out again.

And why did Anzu constantly accept these invitations? Hadn't she originally been against dates and the entire sort? Let's just say the different and individual presence of each of these Kaibas seemed to fill a longing inside her. She enjoyed their company.

And Anzu still thought there was nothing that the two men (Mokuba and Noa) felt for her.

How naïve. Anzu, Anzu, Anzu…. If only she knew.

"Did that feel familiar at all to you?" Mokuba inquired, referring to the tumbling down the hill.

Anzu looked confused, "Why ever would that be?"

Mokuba smirked, "I had the impression that you fell from heaven. Am I not correct?"

Anzu gave him a shocked look, "You honestly are kidding, right?" She lifted her hand and gave him a small swat on the shoulder, "I swear: you're a little _devil_ with those comments."

"Devil?" Mokuba gave her a devilish smirk. "You think _that's_ being a devil. Anzu Mazaki, I have much to show you about devilish ways."

"What's that supposed to mean-" Anzu suddenly stopped when she felt the pressure of Mokuba's lips on hers.

So that's what he meant.

And Anzu wasn't one to deny someone what they wanted.

Her hand crawled up his shoulder and wound around his neck. She suddenly brought his head sharply down, deepening the kiss. It was Mokuba's turn to be surprised. He hadn't quite expected that response. Never the less, he turned his head slightly to intensify the kiss even further.

She couldn't sense anything else around her. Everything thought and memory as wiped from her mind. She only knew of the here and now, and only felt the presence of herself and Mokuba. Nothing else existed to her….

For a few moments, there was nothing but this powerful lip-locking. Anzu hadn't enjoyed a kiss like this in a while. Heck, the last kiss she had received was a two-second one; when Larry had decided to come down on her, and she immediately shoved him away. In Anzu's eyes, it didn't count. However, before that, as in the day she had left for New York, Yugi had given her a sweet kiss.

However, that had been before Rebekah.

Anzu had to move on. Yugi was no more for her. Maybe she could start with Mokuba. Didn't this mean something? Or was it a "heat-of-the-moment" type of kiss.

It soon became apparent that the two were in great oxygen-debt. Mokuba suddenly pulled away, and the two breathed heavily for a minute or so.

Anzu suddenly smiled, "You are a little devil, aren't you?" she reached up to start giving him a playful swat across the cheek, but stopped just as he tensed for the small action. Instead, she laughed, and ran her hand down the side of his face.

"A devil's work is never done," he replied, leaning down once more to give her a small kiss. He then pulled back, and sat down, letting Anzu pull herself up into sitting position.

They sat there for a moment, as if debating silently what to do, when Anzu's and Mokuba's watches beeped simultaneously.

"Oh, sorry, I've got to go," both stood unanimously, as well as stating together. They broke into laughter.

"Business meeting," Mokuba sighed, checking his watch again.

"Have to meet the gang somewhere," Anzu replied.

"Well, I take it this is goodbye then," Mokuba looked a bit sad.

Anzu smiled some, "Until next time, whenever that may be. Something tells me we'll be seeing each other sooner or later."

"Right you are," Mokuba nodded. His watch beeped again, and he jumped slightly. "But I really must go. Goodbye, Anzu," he approached her quickly, pressing yet another very quick kiss to her lips and running off in the direction of his mansion, not too far away.

Anzu watched him for another moment, smiling. What a pleasant day this had been so far….

* * *

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm a tad late. I was doing something right before," Anzu apologized, then seating herself at the table the gang had rented outside a small café.

"No prob," Katsuya affirmed.

"Yeah," Hiroto nodded, "Just as long as you tell us what you were doing," he smirked.

"Why?" she inquired.

"Well, look at it this way. It's not like you exactly have a job or anything to do before coming here. What else could you be doing? What would actually keep you away from a little outing?" Shizuka put in.

"Another little outing," Anzu blurted by accident. She didn't exactly want her friends knowing about _all_ of her little doings.

"Oh?" Mai and Shizuka and Rebekah (she was there too) leaned in closer.

"With whom?" Mai inquired; a smirk on her lips.

"Nobody in particular," Anzu mumbled, looking away, and resting her head on her propped up hand, thus giving her ample opportunity to casually brush her lips with her fingers. Mokuba's presence still lingered there….

"Mokuba?" Shizuka and Mai asked.

"Noa?" Rebekah inquired at the same time. The girls looked at each other, confused. This time, the men leaned in.

"What's all this?" Ryou inquired. He had actually gotten away from the campus of college.

"The two puny Kaibas? What are you doing with them?" Otogi inquired.

"Mokuba, in the least," Yugi put in. He had only heard about Noa.

"Guys…it's really nothing!" Anzu put on a weak smile. They looked at her hard, not convinced.

Anzu rolled her eyes, "Alright-"

"Can I take your orders?" a waitress suddenly came up to them. Anzu sighed in relief.

"Yes, thank you," she replied. The others scowled, but sat back in their chairs.

_Maybe they'll forget about this by the time everyone is done ordering. After all, it takes Hiroto and Katsuya about ten minutes each to order what they want._ Exaggeration on how long it took the boys, but it was close enough.

Indeed, it did take the group around ten minutes to order. Even though Hiroto and Katsuya had matured, so to speak, some old habits are hard to break.

And the food was so fast in coming, that the group hadn't been alone for five minutes (using that time to scold Jou and Honda on their eating habits), when their food began coming in increments at a time.

And by the time talk had really resumed, everyone (save Anzu) had forgotten the previous predicament. And Anzu was just fine with that. They gang talked about a vast number of other things. A most interesting idea came up….

"So, sis," Katsuya stuffed some pork in his mouth, "when are you and dice-boy getting' hitched? You decide on a date yet?"

Shizuka reddened slightly, and felt Otogi's arm wrap around her waist, "Well, no actually. But we've been coming up with some ideas. Nothing's definite yet, though."

"Well, I say to hurry it up. You two have been engaged for the longest of times," Mai replied.

"And I'd actually like to be _here_ for it," Anzu laughed.

"True," Otogi nodded.

Ryou was studying the group for a moment. An idea suddenly hit him. "Eh, Yugi?"

"Yes?" he turned to his albino haired friend.

"You and Rebekah are engaged, correct?"

"Yes, why?" Yugi inquired, his eyes showing some amusement.

"I was just thinking…. I'm not sure what you would all think about this: it was just a random idea-"

"Spit it out already," Rebekah urged.

"What if…you four," he gestured to each engaged couple, "did a double wedding?" The table fell silent for a moment. Ryou blinked, not knowing that his little idea would have such a reaction. "Like I said…just a random idea-"

"THAT'S GREAT!" Shizuka suddenly stood up, her hands on the table. "**That would be so awesome! Don't you guys think?**" she inquired around the table, and more specifically, her fiancé, Yugi and Rebekah. Everyone nodded eagerly.

"That does sound fascinating!" Rebekah exclaimed, hugging her husband-to-be.

"It's been substantiated then!" Shizuka slapped the table, as if in a court, reaching the final verdict, "The plans will be expanded later." Everyone gave a last nod, and then toasted their drinks (mostly cokes and sodas) to the idea.

* * *

Afterwards, they went back to Anzu's penthouse to lounge about. The football game was up on the television (which most of the men present were watching eagerly) and the four women were sitting in the kitchen, sipping hot chocolate and talking, as most women do.

"So…for real, Anzu, who were you with earlier?" Shizuka suddenly brought up. Anzu sighed as the other two females smirked.

"Come one," Rebekah prodded, "We just want to know how our friends' romance life is going." Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Hey, girl, all of us are in some sort of relationship. We just want you to be happy too," Mai nodded, "Relationships may be tiresome at times, but they're worth it. Besides, it's a majority of the world's dream, right?"

"You forget Ryou over there," Anzu gestured towards the white-haired man, enhanced with the game, surprisingly.

"He's getting there. At least he has a heart for someone," Rebekah reminded.

"Yes," Shizuka agreed. "So who was it?"

Anzu exhaled once more, "Mokuba." The other three gave each other sly looks. Anzu frowned, "Oh come on! It's not like that! It was just a simple get-together! It's not like we did…anything…romantic…like," Anzu faded off. She wasn't a very good liar, and the recount of that kiss was coming back to her.

"Oh?" Mai leaned foreword, "Didn't do anything, eh?"

"You've always been a bad liar, Anzu," Shizuka affirmed.

"I swear: we didn't!" Anzu's cheeks reddened.

"Sssssuuuurrrrrreee," the three other women drawled out.

"What are y'all talkin' about over der?" Katsuya turned his head from the couch and looked their way.

"Girl-talk," Mai nodded off.

"Whatever," Jou shook his head, turning back to the game.

"Come on: what happened?" Shizuka pleaded.

"Nothing!" Anzu protested.

"Fine: we'll just guess then," Rebekah affirmed. "Did you…flirt?"

Anzu raised an eyebrow, "In a way, I suppose. But that's an easy thing to do with anyone," Anzu let slip. She shut her mouth immediately.

"Like with Noa?" Rebekah laughed. Mai and Shizuka hadn't heard this.

"Are you ever going to let me live that down?" Anzu put her head in her hands.

"No! It was just so sweet!" Rebekah giggled some more.

"What's all this?" Mai butted in. Rebekah relayed the story, much to Anzu's dismay.

"So that's what you meant, back at the café, with asking if she had gone out with Noa," Shizuka replied.

"Yep."

"Well, we're not done interrogating," Mai returned to the present subject, "You two…make-out?"

"NO!" Anzu gave her an astounded look. _As if!_

Rebekah seemed to ponder, "Then…you two didn't-"

"**NO**!" Anzu stood up suddenly, sure of what Rebekah was going to say, "**Rebekah! How could you think up something like that**!"

Rebekah looked confused, "I didn't think kissing was bad…. What did you interpret it as-…oh!" she began laughing. "Anzu! What a mind you have! What has New York done to you?"

"Oh shut it," Anzu frowned, and sat back down, slightly embarrassed. But they had guessed what ad gone on between her and Mokuba. She just wasn't going to tell them that-

"So, did you two kiss or something? Otherwise, I'm out of ideas," Rebekah continued. A small hint of red appeared in Anzu's cheeks. She hoped it wasn't visible, "No…. Of course not. What do you take me for?"

Mai smirked, "A liar."

"Who's a liar?" Ryou suddenly came into the kitchen, looking for the refrigerator. He found it and gestured to Anzu if he could grab a drink. She nodded, and he proceeded to grabbing some drinks.

"They'll just have to live with soda I suppose," Ryou muttered, digging out some cans of pop.

"Who? And what else did they want?" Anzu inquired.

"Jou, Ryuugi and Honda. They were looking more for beer, but I doubted you, of all people, would have that in the first place.

"Beer? Heck no," Anzu laughed. Mai rolled her eyes at her husband's expense. "I hate beer anyway. Would never have it if someone dared me," Anzu affirmed. "I just prefer vodka."

The four looked at her as if she had just sprouted wings and a horn smack dab in the middle of her forehead.

"Good Lord, I'm kidding!" Anzu laughed, "Y'all should have seen you're faces!" she continued on.

"Yeah…I was wondering what was up," Shizuka stated.

_Yeah_, Anzu laughed to herself,_ though a Bloody Mary is good once in a while…. Might have to visit one of Domino's bars soon…._

Ryou returned to the game.

Anzu looked over at the men. They were all absorbed. "Hey, I want to show you guys something. I think you'll really enjoy this. It's incredible," Anzu stood up, and waited for the other females to do so. She then led them to the storage room, and pulled down the ladder. They all climbed up and into the small attic that Anzu owned. Anzu led them out the door and onto the roof garden.

"Oh my goodness!" Rebekah gasped.

"It's beautiful indeed!" Shizuka looked around, admiring the landscaping.

"Yeah," Mai agreed, "and a great view," she walked over to the railing on the perimeter of the roof and looked out. "So, you get to see Domino, the surrounding hills, the ocean and-" she looked around and suddenly stopped, smirking, "the Kaiba Mansion?"

"Yeah," Anzu replied, nonchalantly.

"You've got a great life going on up here," Shizuka came up beside them. "Imagine…every day, just relaxing. That would be the life. No work…no planning weddings, no nothing. Just relaxing and doing what you please-"

"Going out with whom you desire," Rebekah came up, snickering. Anzu threw her a nasty look.

"Really, it's not all that great. I swear it can be boring sometimes. I'm actually thinking about getting a job for the rest of the year. I don't care about the money: it will just be something to do."

"Don't," Shizuka reprimanded, "I swear, you've got the life here."

"Like you would know. I really feel…lonely, in a sort, when I'm not with you guys-"

"Or a date," Mai threw in.

Anzu sighed, "Yes…but still. Everyone is out working, or making plans, or expecting, or doing something, and it can get really boring over here."

"Whatever, girl," Mai turned around, "I would kill for a life like yours."

"I guess I'm just so used to the rush of New York life, that I've sort of forgotten how relaxing a quiet life really is," Anzu replied.

"Same," Shizuka and Rebekah established.

* * *

"Well guys, that was great. I really had fun!" Anzu smiled, standing beside the cars of her friends, all parked outside, in the lot. It was about eight o' clock now.

"So did we!" Katsuya smiled, opening the car door for Mai.

"See ya later!" Otogi waved, climbing into his car.

"You sure you've been alright, alone?" Yugi suddenly came up behind her.

Anzu spun around, "Of course! I've been here for almost two months. Aside from a little loneliness, it's nothing really. I know you guys have lives, and I don't," she laughed, "I'll just have to live with it. I'll see you guys later."

"Alright. I just want you to have a good time back home," Yugi smiled.

"Oh, Yugi. You always were so sweet," Anzu hugged her friend. Yugi hugged her back.

"Ah hem," Rebekah cleared her throat, standing at the foot of Yugi's car.

"Got to go. Bye, Anzu. Later!" Yugi went off to his fiancé. Anzu stood at the edge of the driveway to the complexes, and waved as the cars drove off down the lane. She brought her hand back down and sighed. Well, at least she would have some cleaning to do o occupy her time, instead of being dead bored for the rest of the night.

Miss Mazaki turned around and began to walk back towards the front doors. She unconsciously spotted a motorcycle sitting in one of the parking spaces.

_Why does that look familiar….?_ Anzu wondered.

"You coming along, or not?" someone suddenly grabbed her shoulders gently. Anzu jumped and turned around, finding herself face-to-face with Seto Kaiba.

"Goodness, Kaiba! You scared me!" she heard herself admit.

"No kidding," he gave a small huff. "I saw you greeting the others farewell, and supposed you might have some time…if you wanted a ride, at least."

"Isn't it later than usual?" Anzu was looking at her watch.

Seto shrugged, "Might be. And I suppose you'll want an explanation?"

"I assume so."

"Tough."

Anzu rolled her eyes. So, there was still some of the old, hard Seto in there. "Let me get my jacket. Be back in a sec," she turned to walk off. She stopped, "You want to come up for a minute?"

"I'll wait here," Seto leaned against his motorcycle, crossing his arms. Anzu suddenly turned away a little too quickly, and rushed off to get her coat. _Gosh, he just has to look so dang sexy with that flippen motorcycle!

* * *

_

Shizuka reclined in her seat in Otogi's car. They had just now reached the lining of the urbanized part of Domino city. Shizuka decided that she wanted some gum, and proceeded to look for her purse. She dug around the front seat, and then proceeded to behind her when she couldn't find it.

"Otogi? Where's my purse?"

"How should I know? I'm no girl…."

"Oh, shoot. I think I left it back at Anzu's."

Otogi sighed, "I suppose this means we're going back?"

"Precisely."

"Very well." Otogi had the car turned around, and grudgingly went back the way they had just come.

They were just entering the parking lot, when Shizuka noticed something. "Hey, Oti? Is that…Anzu?"

"Where?" Otogi peered around the lot. "You mean the girl getting onto the back of a motorcycle with some strange dude who I don't know?"

Shizuka rolled her eyes, "Yeah."

"…Yeah…I suppose it is. But she closed her helmet too quickly for me to tell."

"Who would she be riding with?" his fiancé asked as he parked the car.

"Dunno. She wouldn't go off with some strange person, would she?"

"Maybe that's not Anzu at all. Maybe it's some other girl, and the dark is playing tricks on us."

"You could be right." The motorcycle suddenly reared to life, and the girl presumed Anzu grabbed hold of the man's waist as they sped off down the road.

"We'll just check to see if Anzu's home. You wait here," Shizuka directed Otogi.

"Fine with me," he replied, leaning his seat back. Shizuka left the car and flew up the flight of landings to Anzu's penthouse.

She rang the doorbell, knocked on the door and yelled for Anzu, but there was no answer. _Strange,_ she thought,_ who would Anzu be going out with at this time of night? Certainly not Mokuba or Noa…. She already saw Mokuba today…and two dates in one day? That's just absurd. Noa…the figure just didn't look like him. There was something distinctly different about that man. He looked sort of…familiar, but I just can't pinpoint it. Too bad his helmet shield was down…. I could have gotten a look at his face.

* * *

_

Seto and Anzu stood on that same pier again, looking out at the rising moon. The moon sparkled gently against the soft and caressing waves of the ocean.

They didn't speak for a while: it was custom. It was enough that Anzu just went for a ride with Seto. Sometimes, words were exchanged, but not much, usually. Seto was still an unsocial person.

Seto finally looked at his watch. "We've got to head back now. I've still got some work to do."

Anzu just nodded. They walked back to the motorcycle, and Anzu was unconsciously thinking over that last statement he had made.

"You know?" Anzu started. Seto stopped putting on his helmet and looked at her.

"Know what?"

"…You're lucky, in a way, having some sort of work to do. I know the gang and I always told you stuff about "not everything revolves around you r company," but now that I look at it, one is pretty blessed to be at work."

Seto looked at her strangely, "What are you going on about? You're a professional dancer, aren't you?"

"Yes, but not here, in Domino. I must say, it gets kinda of boring sometimes, when there's no one around. Everyone is off a…work. At least being at work is something to do."

"What? You plan on just working here for one year, just to do something?"

"I was thinking about it…," Anzu replied, a bit sheepishly. It sounded like Seto disapproved of it.

"I doubt many people would give someone a one-year job. Or less than that even, seeing as you're two months into your "vacation.""

"Yeah, I know. But I do have some influence-"

"If you want to work as something for the next ten months," Seto placed his helmet on his head, and straddled over onto the motorcycle, "Come by Kaiba Corp. I think I might just have a job for you…." He left the offer dangling. Indeed, he _did_ have a job for her. He had just fired the person with the current occupation two days ago, and hadn't, as of yet, found anyone else for the job.

"Work at Kaiba Corp?" Anzu was taken aback, "As what?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Seto pretended to think, putting his hand up to his chin, "Maybe….

"My personal secretary?"

* * *

Aye! Mini cliffie! I know the chapter wasn't the best; it was one of those transition chapters. I've got more planned for later chapters. Unfortunately, these must be _later._ Poo. Anywho, I though the kiss scene between Mokuba and Anzu was sweet! I know most of you out there are SetoxAnzu fans, but think about the picture, as if it were on TV. Wouldn't that just be so sweet? PLEASE REVIEW! 


	10. Secretarial Affairs

NOTE: **I HAVE FIGURED OUT WHAT THE FINAL PAIRING WILL BE! MUWHAHAHAHA! **No, I'm kidding about being all evilly…with the laugh and all. I guarantee: everyone will love how I've planned this out, okies? You'll all love it…because I don't care who you "vote" for, because I've got it mapped out already! Anywho, on with the story!

PS: SO SORRY for the late update! I know my promise of "an update a month" but December was a REALLY BUSY MONTH! Let me recap: Exams…Christmas shopping…writing one heck of a Christmas one-shot (just felt I had to)…and vacation (where I was working on other stuff that HAD to come before fanfiction, capice?) Okies? I'm SO SORRY, as I've said, so please forgive, forget and read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 10: Secretarial Affairs**

Anzu stopped. "Y-You're secretary!"

"Isn't that what I said?" Seto replied.

"Well, yes…but I'm hardly qualified!"

Seto scrutinized her, "A daft one, aren't you? You don't need to be qualified for squat if you wish to be a secretary. All you do is direct calls, take calls, sort paperwork and arrange meetings. It's that simple."

"Uh huh," Anzu leaned against the motorcycle on her elbow. "And tell me this, oh wise one," she directed, half mockingly at Seto, who gave her a thanks-for-the-not-so-flattering-comment look back at her, "how would it look exactly if I -dancing star Anzu Mazaki- suddenly, out of the blue became a secretary? Tell me: how would that look to the public? The press? _Anyone!"_

Anzu had been thinking. If the press found out about this: one, what would they say to the idea of a professional dancer working as a lowly secretary? Second: what of when they found out she was working for Kaiba Corp.? Would they suspect she was after more than a job? Possibly one of the top men there?

Seto looked like he was on the verge of laughing.

Anzu frowned, "What's so funny? I see no humor in this! Please point out the comedy in fine print!"

"Ah, it's nothing, Mazaki. You just sound…like-"

"The old you?" Anzu finished for him, looking away. Seto stopped and looked at her.

"How did-?"

"You're not the first person to say that. My friends have said that. I'm even admitting it to myself. I honestly hate thinking of myself that way…but I can't help it. Fame and New York have really gone to my head," Anzu turned and leaned her back against the motorcycle this time, putting her fingers against her eyes.

Seto looked her over. She really did look put down by the comment. He sighed. He supposed he ought to make it up to her….

"Tell you what. To answer your problems, here's what you do:" Anzu looked up. She was listening now. "You disguise yourself when…if…you come to work."

Anzu looked at him as if he had just knelt down and asked her to marry him: a look of insanity.

"Do you honestly think that will work?" Anzu retorted. Ideas were coming to her, however, "Then again…."

"It'd be very easy to prove if you can sufficiently disguise yourself," Seto replied. Holy cow, he couldn't believe all this. He was actually offering _Anzu Mazaki_ a job; AND helping her with her problems! What _wouldn't_ he do this night?

Seto preferred not to think about that right now.

Especially with his brothers' influences still fresh in his mind.

"How?" Anzu inquired.

Seto smirked. How fun this would be….

"First of all: do you actually accept this position?" Seto stared her straight in the eye.

Anzu stared back. This wasn't just some flimsy idea she could toy with. This was serious. She would be working for a major company. If she screwed up, she could make something in the whole company screw up. This was serious.

She smiled, "I understand the seriousness of all this: nevertheless, I have nothing else to spend my time with!"

* * *

Anzu eyed herself in the mirror the next morning. Goodness, she looked ridiculous. Seto had told her to make herself as un-Anzu-ish as possible. That meant loads of make-up, clip-on earrings that were made to look real, fake glasses frames and a different hairstyle apart from her usual public one: a ponytail. She had chosen to part her hair severely on one side and bring it over to the other. Then, she put in an elegant clip on the longer side of the uneven part, and let it all hang down.

She looked at her full appearance: a lavender business suit (skirt, not pants), nylons, high-heels, and her transformed face. Even she didn't recognize herself in this mirror. She put on a couple of trinkets of jewelry, grabbed her purse and set off. Half of this stuff had come from dance performances she had been in. She had always wondered if it would ever pose as useful ever again.

She had decided yesterday to pose as a very young woman, whom were always trying to look her best just for Seto Kaiba, as all young women usually did. However, those, of course, were not Anzu's true intentions.

Were they?

_Of course not! _Anzu laughed to herself in the car. What a ridiculous idea! Her, getting together with one of the Kaiba brothers!

And then, a couple she bypassed on the sidewalk jogged her memory…..

_"Devil?" Mokuba gave her a devilish smirk. "You think that's being a devil. Anzu Mazaki, I have much to show you about devilish ways."_

_"What's that supposed to mean-" Anzu suddenly stopped when she felt the pressure of Mokuba's lips on hers._

She blushed at the memory. Okay…so maybe there was a faint possibility. Or, maybe the two had just been caught up in the heat of the moment! Yes! That was a good explanation for it!

* * *

A knock came at Seto Kaiba's office door on the top floor of the Kaiba Corp. main building.

"Enter," was the simple command.

A young man –Seto recognized him as the Head of Foreign Management poked his head in. He was a bit red in the cheeks. "Sir…umm…I think your new secretary has…" he gulped, "arrived." Seto raised an eyebrow. If Anzu was the cause of this man's worry…boy, was he in for a show. And, her disguise was working if this man hadn't noted who she was. Then again, he might not even know of her.

"Send her in," he reclined in his chair, folding his hands across his lap. The man disappeared, and Anzu was almost shoved in.

Seto blinked. _This _was Anzu? Well, she certainly had done a good job of disguising herself.

"Hey," Anzu gave a small wave. "So…" she stopped when Seto got up from his chair and started advancing toward her. Anzu stumbled backwards a bit, but regained balance.

Seto circled around her, eyeing her from every possible viewpoint. Anzu looked at this with disdain.

"Were you a vulture before this life, instead of an Egyptian priest or something?" Anzu blurted out. Seto stopped and glared at her. Anzu smirked, "Still touchy about that subject, aren't we?"

Seto stepped closer to her and grabbed her chin immediately, looking over her face. Anzu involuntarily tried to pull away, but Seto grabbed her upper arm, keeping her planted.

"Hmm…you were much prettier without the make-up," Anzu was aghast at the compliment. But it was short-lived, "However, no matter how much make-up you put on, you still can't hide yourself. Same snappy mouth…same over-exertion…same conceitedness-"

"**I am not conceited**!" Anzu snapped, jerking away from him. Seto looked amused.

"Believe what you want, Miss Mazaki. Ah, that reminds me. You won't be using your true name around here, I hope you know. If you're so keen on keeping your identity hidden, you'll be known around here as Miss Tea Gardner."

Anzu looked at him, confused, "Where did you get that name?"

Seto shrugged slightly, "I have my sources. Now, I suggest you begin working immediately. Your desk is right outside my office. I assume you know that rules and regulations?" Anzu nodded. "Good. You may leave now."

Anzu nodded, and walked towards the door. Just as she was about to step out, Seto's voice flowed through the room again, "Oh, and Miss _Gardner?"_

Anzu stopped, "Yes?"

Seto smirked, "Yes, _sir._ …I would keep that outlandish attitude of yours toned down a bit. It could attract unwanted and unneeded attention. It wouldn't be a good thing to show the rest of my employees."

Anzu scowled, "Yes," she paused, and then in a mocking voice, added, "_sir."_ She walked out the door before Seto could say anything else.

Seto shook his head and collapsed into his seat. He was getting _much too soft.

* * *

_

"'Yes _sir_,' he says: blah!" Anzu, or rather, _Tea_ muttered under her breath as she took her seat at the desk right outside Seto's office. "Why did I take this job again? Oh right…I was dead bored! Good Lord, I really need to control who I talk to about certain things."

Anzu looked around at the desk. There were already a few piles of papers and envelopes on the desk. "So…what am I supposed to do now?"

"I take it you're new here, right?" a voice spoke up.

Anzu looked up, "Yes: yes I am." She stopped suddenly and recognized the face. "Mokuba!"

Mokuba narrowed his eyes, "Yes…and that's _sir_ to you."

Anzu's eyes widened. And then it hit her. Of course! Her "disguise"! It was working perfectly! If Mokuba of all people couldn't recognize her…then she really ought to be safe. The look of recognition stayed within her eyes.

Mokuba noticed this, "Ma'am…do I _know_ you, by any chance?"

"Oh me?" Anzu faked, "Heavens no!"

"I thought so," Mokuba nodded. "Now…you were saying you didn't know what to do?"

Anzu looked away sheepishly, "Well…yes, sort of."

"Some boss," Mokuba muttered under his breath, "Seto doesn't even tell his employees what they are doing.

"Well…he did give me the general gist of what I was to do…but nothing in detail."

"So I see…. Well, I would start with sending out those envelopes," Mokuba gestured over to the pile, "And then I would get to work on sorting out papers."

"Sorting by what?"

"Companies and subjects…such as proposals or meetings and the lot. You get it now?"

"I think so…."

"Alright. I'll just be on my way…oh wait," Mokuba looked at the stack of papers in his hands, "The reasons I came here. Here you are," he dumped the stack in front of her, "more to sort."

Anzu blinked. That didn't at all sound like something Mokuba would say. Oh well, it just meant that Anzu was safe from other eyes.

"Thank you for your time," Anzu nodded, taking the papers. Mokuba nodded and then walked off down the hallway and turning left.

Anzu looked at the many piles on her desk. She sighed. Well…at least she wouldn't be bored for a while.

* * *

Anzu rejoiced when the intercom came on, announcing the hour and a half lunch break. Then, she smacked herself. She hadn't even thought about bringing even a small sandwich for lunch! Oh well…there had to be some sort of business lounge here where the workers could go for lunch.

She stood and began walking around, looking for this lounge. She stopped and asked a man with a cup of coffee if there was any such room.

She tapped the man's shoulder, "Excuse me, sir," she started. The man turned and stopped, almost dropping his coffee. For a moment, Anzu thought he could see through her disguise, however, she was quite wrong.

"Can I help you miss?" he put on a smile and looked at her expectantly.

"Umm…yes, please. I'm new here-"

"I could tell," he said, his eyes trailing down her body. Anzu scowled slightly and coughed a bit to get the man's attention back up to her face.

"Tell me…does Kaiba Corp of some sort of…lounge where you say…get that coffee or something?" she gestured to the cup in his hand.

"Why certainly! Here, let me lead you," he used his spare hand to gently push on her elbow. Anzu frowned mentally. Who did this guy think he was to start towing her around like his girlfriend?

"Here we are," he announced, showing her to the front of the lounge. There were plenty of workers standing and sitting about inside, drinking, eating, laughing and talking.

Suddenly, Anzu spotted a familiar head of green hair, "Thank you, sir," she turned to the man, and then departed for Noa. She was just about to greet him, when she stopped, right behind him, remembering that he wasn't supposed to know her here.

"Shoot," she whispered.

Noa then turned around, and jumped at the sudden sight of her right behind him. He juggled with the packaged and cold hamburger he had been getting and practically dropped it, had Anzu herself not caught it.

"Ah…um, here," she smiled, handing the pathetic looking burger back to him. Noa was wearing his glasses at the moment; probably having been due to reading what the code was for what food he wanted. _Goodness he looks great in those glasses…_ Anzu mentally sighed, without thinking.

"Thanks," Noa took it back, "So…are you new here?"

"Yes…. I'm Mr. Kaiba's-" she stopped when he saw a bit of confusion flutter across his face. She fixed her mistake, "Mr. _Seto_ Kaiba's new…secretary." Noa's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh…I see," he replied.

"Yes…well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Kaiba," Anzu lied (about meeting him now, that is), "Goodbye."

"Good day," Noa replied uncertainly.

"I see you've met Seto's new worker," Mokuba suddenly appeared right beside his brother.

"Yes…pretty thing, though, isn't she?"

"Yes, very. Probably trying to suck up to Seto."

"True, true. A little too much make-up though, don't you think?"

"Indeed."

"…And of course, she's no where near as pretty as Anzu is," Noa looked sideways at Mokuba.

Mokuba looked back at him, "Of course," he nodded, still watching his brother closely.

Anzu proceeded to looking over a selection of foods. She was looking at a particularly delectable looking chicken wrap, and then went to dig through her purse for some change.

"Drat…no change," Anzu muttered. "Figures. How about some ones?" Anzu looked through her list of bills. She frowned, "Oh come on! After that meeting with Mai and Shizuka, I was positive I put ones in here! Fives maybe?" she dug through the bills again. Anzu scowled when she couldn't find any.

Anzu sighed angrily and stomped off towards the exit of the lounge, going to search for some change machine or something of the sort.

She bumped into someone right in the doorway. Thoroughly ticked, Anzu looked up, ready to give this person a small piece of her mind, due to her overactive temper, and noticed it was her very own boss, Seto Kaiba.

He seemed to be enjoying the looks playing across Anzu's face, "Stressed at all, Gardner?"

Anzu gritted her teeth, "Not. At. All."

"Pray tell where you are going?" Seto stepped aside slightly, giving her barely any room to walk by.

Anzu bit her lip and looked away. She then looked up at Seto and gave a very small and sheepish smile…if one could call it that. She held up a hand with a bill in it, "Got change for a twenty?"

* * *

Anzu was still mentally smacking herself as she worked back at the desk after lunch. She had asked Seto Kaiba for change! That was…she didn't know what it was! It just seemed impossible that she had done it!

What had happened was that he hadn't given her change. Instead, he had directed her, albeit vaguely, with just a point of his finger, towards the machine that took bills in exchange for coins (or, because the Kaibas were so advanced, actual paper money).

She had seen the repressed laughter not only on his mouth, but in his eyes too. He had thought the situation to be funny!

This was going to be a stressing job….

* * *

A couple weeks into the job, Anzu really _was_ stressed. It seemed Seto had been giving her _extra_ work or something. _Why me? WHY! Probably trying to reprimand himself for actually telling me about this job and letting me have it…. Some guys never change…. However…I can see why he was such a sore bum back in high school. This work can really get to people._

Anzu jumped as she suddenly collided into something.

She looked up, irritated, "Oh, excuse me, sir," she directed to Mokuba, whom she had just ran into. She stepped aside and walked off to the elevator.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow. This secretary was the most stressed he had ever seen from the ones Seto had hired. It took the others at least a month or two to crack under the pressure.

_Why do I get the feeling there's something going on here that I don't know about?

* * *

_

"Seto?" Mokuba stepped into his brother's office, unannounced.

"Yes?" Seto continued to type on his laptop.

Getting straight to the point, Mokuba started, "Um…you wouldn't, by any chance, seem to be overworking…Miss Gardner…on purpose, would you?"

A pause sounded in the room. The keys on the keyboard halted, but only briefly, "Why would you say something like that?"

"By inferences and observations," Mokuba replied.

"Kaiba Corp. has been busy lately. That is something that I am unaccountable for. Have your forgotten our delicate meetings with Saffron Inc. lately?"

"Of course not. However…you just seem to be putting more work on _her_ than any other secretary…."

"Like I said: we've been busy lately," Seto replied, not looking up, "Why would I purposely do something like that?"

_I can think of a few reasons,_ Mokuba thought. _At least I can mark out my earlier suspicions about him and her…._ "Whatever. I was just wondering."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Mokuba turned around to face his brother once more.

"Why were you wondering? Concerned, perhaps?" Seto looked up shortly.

Mokuba scrunched his eyebrows, "Heck no. If I know what you're thinking, then it's a definite 'no.'" _He knows how much I care for Anzu…and not this newcomer._ Mokuba saw a small smirk appearing on his brother's face before his head bent back down.

"Very well. Get back to work then." Mokuba left without another word.

Seto stopped as soon as Mokuba was gone. _So maybe I have been overworking her a little…. Serves her right for all of those years where she and her friends didn't have a clue what was going on: al they cared about was their consistent babbling about "Hey Kaiba, why don't you hang with us for a while?" It made me sick…._

_Still…._ Seto sighed. _Why am I doing this again?_ He stood up and walked over to his office doors. He placed a hand on one handle and slowly and quietly opened it a smidge. Seto peered out of his office at the desk next to it.

Anzu sat, surrounded by papers. Her head was in her hands. She was murmuring some things….

"It never ends…. Should've expected this…. Just think of it as going back into dancing…. Just as much work…just not physically…. I asked for it…. Ought to make the best of it…. Alright, Kaiba, I understand what you've felt now…. Good Lord, have mercy…."

Seto jumped ever so slightly when she had seemed to be speaking directly to him. But in truth, she didn't even know of his presence.

"I'll work again in a minute…or two…" Tea sighed, "Haven't had as much sleep as usual…just a minute…."

Seto rolled his eyes. She should have been used to this sleep exchange by now. It was almost the same as an old school night nine years ago. And he was sure her dancing must have been on somewhat of the same schedule.

But she did seem more stressed than others had when he had put this work on the others.

Not knowing why he was doing this, Seto stepped outside quietly. He walked over to her desk. There was a medium stack of papers on her desk, that didn't even look like it was close to being sorted. He took the stack and walked back to the doors. He turned around to see if she had noticed anything.

She still had her head in her hands.

She did look attractive though, in a stressed sort of way….

And that was when Seto stated that he had officially gone crazy.

* * *

Anzu looked up after a minute. She was ready to get back to work now. She squinted. Anzu swore there had been another stack of papers here.

She stood up and frantically started pouring over, under and around the desk.

"Oh come on! Where are they!" she asked herself, sifting through the drawers in the desk. "Kaiba's gonna kill me! Those were the really important faxes, I think."

Anzu slumped back into her seat and groaned. It was best to tell him now…get sacked, and never see him again, before he decided to come out and demand the papers.

Anzu sighed and put her elbow on the desk, while trying to hold the bridge of her nose. It was a normal pose for a frustrated Anzu. She found the fake glasses to be in the way though.

"Stupid glasses," she sighed, taking them off and tossing them to who knows where. Who cared if the stupid glass broke? It was just glass…nothing special…probably fake glass anyway, so she wouldn't hurt her eyes with real glasses. She could always have the frames repaired.

She had also put her hair back up in a regular, perhaps sloppy, but for the main part, regular, ponytail. Her hair was beginning to get in her face while she worked. That always made Anzu uncomfortable.

She sighed, and didn't hear the footsteps approaching.

"Might these be yours?" a familiar voice asked. Anzu looked up.

"Noa!" she gasped, then added, "Sir…mister…uh…."

But Noa was just staring back at her with a look of awe on his face.

_I must be seeing things…_ he decided. _Stupid glasses…that must be it._ Noa took off his glasses. He jumped slightly, still in shock.

"Anzu! Is that you?"

Anzu looked from side to side, "Uh…surprise, surprise?"

"What are you doing here?" Noa placed her "glasses" on the desk and half sat on the edge (by half sat, I mean he had half of one leg sitting there, with the rest of it dangling off the edge and his other leg supporting him on the ground, you know? Aw…it's too hard to explain….).

"Isn't it obvious? I work here now," she replied.

"Work here? When did this happen?" Noa's eyebrows furrowed.

"Um…since Kaiba hired me a couple weeks ago."

"He never said anything…" Noa stated suspiciously, his gaze lingering over to his brother's closed office.

"Well, I guess he was doing it out of respect."

Noa gave her a look of confusion, "What?"

"Well…I said it would look weird if I, Anzu Mazaki, suddenly went and got a lowly secretary job, you know? So…it was decided that I sort of…hide my identity, you know?"

Noa looked down at the very small nameplate on her desk. "Tea Gardner…. I see," he looked back up, "But why didn't he tell me? And I really don't think Mokuba knows."

Anzu shrugged, "Beats me."

_Very suspicious…_Noa thought out. Of course…he had one thought on his mind…. _Nah…it can't be. Seto would never…. But why would he hire Anzu as…his SECRETARY?_ Noa went into more deep thinking. Of course…there were always the rumors and "business legends" about the secretary and the boss hooking up…but Seto would never do that…would he?

_No. He clearly denied any liking to her…. Then again…he didn't seem all that sure…._ Noa was getting thoroughly confused. It would make great discussion for later at home. However, there were better matters to attend to. Anzu was here…with him, and Mokuba was no where in sight. What better way to spend some of his time?

"So anyway…what seems to be troubling you?" he asked, sympathetically.

"Oh," Anzu frowned slightly, "I think I lost some important papers," she looked up at Noa hesitantly. Before he could say anything, Anzu went into an explanation, "I swear they were right here! I looked down for a few minutes, and then they were gone! I have no idea what happened to them!"

"Ah, don't worry about it," Noa waved it off, trying to make her feel better, "I'm sure we can either find them, or get some new faxes. Hey, maybe even Seto took it or something."

"I doubt it," Anzu huffed.

"Don't worry about it."

"But Kaiba is going to kill me!"

"Of course he won't!"

"What do you know? You're his brother!"

"Yes…but there was a time where I'm pretty sure he was intent on "killing me," if you get my picture," Noa related.

Anzu looked up at him, "True, I guess…. But, you turned out quite nicely in the end," Anzu smiled sweetly, placing a hand on top of his. He looked down at the gesture, and Anzu saw a tad bit of color rise in his cheeks.

"Yes…well…you, uh…didn't turn out so bad yourself," he came back, lamely, in a way.

Anzu giggled. _He's so sweet when he's embarrassed!_

"Say-" Noa started, but was interrupted.

"Excuse me?" The two turned around. A Chinese man was standing to the side of Noa, with a couple suits around him. Anzu tore down the ponytail in her hair, hoping the man didn't recognize her.

"Ah, yes sir? You must be…" Anzu scanned the calendar in her desk, "Master Xiao Ling, correct?"

"Yes, miss," he bowed slightly. Anzu nodded her head, "Mr. Kaiba is expecting you. Please proceed." Anzu quickly stood and walked over to his door. She knocked on it and announced the visitor, "Mr. Kaiba, Master Ling is here."

"Send him in."

"Done." Anzu nodded. Mr. Ling bowed slightly once more and continued on to the door. Anzu walked back to her desk. On passing one of the younger suites of Mr. Ling's, he whistled softly, noticing this enticing figure.

Anzu turned around on the dime and glared at him. But the suit didn't notice her glare. He noticed Noa Kaiba's stern look. The suit turned and walked off after his master, who wasn't looking quite too happy with him.

Anzu sat back down at her desk and whispered, "The nerve of that guy! I swear…I hate it when guys do that."

Noa looked away uneasily, "Do what…exactly? Compliment you…on your looks?"

Anzu gave him that I-know-where-you-are-going-with-this look, "Well…it's okay from _some_ guys," she clasped his hand. Noa turned back and smiled at her.

"Say…how about I take you out to lunch today?"

* * *

Seto stood up and walked over to his visitor, "Master Xiao Ling, a pleasure to see you once again," he greeted, extending his hand. Xiao shook Seto's hand.

"Always a pleasure to see you again, Mister Kaiba," the Chinese man smiled a toothy grin.

Seto looked up at the suits, "Your men are free to leave the room if you wish."

Xiao looked uncertainly at the younger of the suits, "No thank you, sir. If they may, I would like them to stay in here."

"Oh?" Seto looked at the two strangely, "Very well then…." _Why would he be doing this? Does he feel vulnerable here? That's never good for business…._

"So," Seto had a chair pulled up in front of his desk, and he sat in his own, as Mr. Ling sat in the opposite. "What was it that you wanted to discuss?"

"Well, before we get down to business, I just wanted to compliment you on your fine work here," Mr. Ling smiled. "Your workers all seem quite meticulous. It's wonderful to see that in a company nowadays."

"Thank you sir," Seto replied.

"Yes," Mr. Ling smiled, "However…." Seto had the ends of a frown on his mouth, "I'm not sure if Mister Noa here has the same…oh, initiative that you do, sir."

Seto looked confused, "What is wrong? What is he doing?"

"Ah, don't jump to conclusions, my boy," he replied, "I'm just saying, well," here, the man chuckled a little, "according to "legend" he seems to be taking your place."

"What?" Seto knitted his eyebrows together, "What do you mean, taking my place? What legends?"

"Oh, I mean nothing by it, sir, but don't you know the natural business legends? Why, he's out there flirting with your secretary sir. I always thought it was the supervisor and the secretary that got together," he chuckled some more, "After all, that's what happened to me-" he stopped when he saw Seto stand and walk briskly over to the door.

Seto wrenched open the door and walked out into the hallway. Noa and Anzu looked up from the desk. Seto folded his arms, with a tight frown on his face.

Noa swallowed, "Hey…Seto…I was just dropping off some papers…for _Anzu_ here,_" _he scowled slightly, "I'm leaving." Noa hopped off the desk and walked back towards his office. Anzu quickly picked up where she had left off: sorting out papers. Luckily, a call came in, and she didn't have to listen to Seto's wrath at the moment.

Seto walked back into the room and sat back down, "I apologize for the slight delay. I had to…take care of something. So…what was it that you wanted to discuss?"

* * *

"You…uh…wanted to see me, sir?" Anzu meekly stepped into Seto's office. The workday was just about over. Most of the workers had either gone home or were leaving. Seto usually stayed another hour or so, along with his brothers. This usually meant that Anzu would stay a little longer as well, just because Seto had some work for her.

"I suppose you have at least some idea as to why you are here?"

"The…um…little…fiasco, earlier?"

"Precisely. I hired you to work here: not to go flirting with my brother."

"I wasn't…_flirting_ with him! Goodness, what do you take me for!"

"A slacking woman."

"I'm not slacking! If you haven't noticed, I have been working my butt off these past two weeks!"

"Indeed…that's why you were napping earlier?"

Anzu gaped at him, "What, are you _stalking_ me or something? Watching every move I make?"

"Stalking?" Seto raised an eyebrow. He chuckled slightly, "You wish."

"Excuse me? I _do not _wish _that_!" Anzu approached his desk and slammed her hands down on it.

Seto looked up irritated, "You really are starting to cross the line between staying a worker of Kaiba Corp and getting sacked."

Anzu bit her lip and stood back, "Fine. Have it your way. I was dozing off…although I was just resting my eyes for a minute," she added, muttering.

Seto ignored the last part and opened a drawer of his desk, "One more infraction and you might as well find yourself bored to death back in your little apartment."

Anzu took a deep breath, and turned on her heel, ready to walk out the door, when she remembered something. She turned her head to the side and looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "Then I suppose I'm to be fired _now_, aren't I?"

Seto looked up, "Now why would that be?"

Anzu looked down, "I…believe I lost some important papers."

"Oh?" Seto looked down at the drawer, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

Anzu looked up, "Well?"

"Well what?" Seto replied, digging through the drawer.

"I'm…fired, aren't I?"

Seto stood and walked over to her. He stood almost directly in front of her, "Might you be looking for _these_ papers?" he put them into her hand.

Anzu looked down at them, "Why did you have them?"

"They weren't going to get sorted any time soon, were they?" Anzu gave a small scowl. "Make sure they get into the right offices and boxes now."

"Yes…yes, of course," Anzu replied, looking up at him.

Neither moved at the moment. For some reason, Anzu didn't like that she was wearing high heels at the moment. It made her taller…and thus closer in height to Seto…which made her closer to-

Why was she thinking this?

What was overcoming her senses?

What was going on?

Why was she doing this?

What was so special about him?

_Why was she doing this!_

_**Why had she suddenly stood a tad taller and kissed him!

* * *

**_

Yep. Cliffhanger. I thought that if the chapter itself wasn't _the best_ (the next two will be better, I can assure you…maybe it's only the next one…no it's the next two I think…), IO thought I might leave you with a cliffie to make the wait painful. But don't worry! I'm back to my one month routine! December was just crazy, you know? Later! PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Stress Reliever

NOTE: I'm loving this story! I can't stop writing it! I had to write more! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (I also don't own the song "Any Way You Want It" by: Journey that was originally in this chapter.)

**Chapter 11: Stress Reliever**

Anzu grabbed her purse from her desk and immediately brushed down the hallway with the lost files still in hand. All she had to do was drop these off at the designated areas on her way downstairs, and she was _out of here_. For the day at least. She had to return tomorrow for work.

But it wouldn't be easy facing Seto again tomorrow.

Anzu bit her lip and cursed herself as she dropped off the first file in one of the offices. How could she have done such a thing? How could she have kissed Seto Kaiba!

* * *

_Anzu gave herself a little extra boost and kissed Seto. Why, had been beyond her. She could feel the small jerk of surprise jolt within him as she first made contact with his lips._

_And everything had gone uphill from that._

_Or, depending on the way one looked at it: downhill. _

_Anzu was still holding the files against her chest, yet they barely had any room to be in as Seto had taken her upper arm lightly and pulled her closer. His hand started snaking its way down to the small of her back, keeping her in._

_Anzu even let go of the papers with on hand and caressed his jaw. Seto's other hand made its way to her free hair and started combing through it._

_Each one was practically oblivious to what they were doing. They were just…acting it out. Purely emotion._

_But if it was purely emotion, then wouldn't that mean-?_

_Anzu suddenly snapped back to reality as these thoughts crept into her mind. She jerked away from Seto and stood for a second, just looking into his own stunned eyes. His hand was still raised from where it had been in her hair._

_Anzu gaped and suddenly ran off. She didn't bother saying anything. She just ran though the door, slammed it shut and grabbed her waiting purse on her desk, without a side-step in the hallway.

* * *

_

And that was what had happened. Somehow, she had lost control back in there –being so close to him. Now that she mentioned it, they had _both_ lost control! She could barely remember it, but she didn't recognize the different sensation she felt when his hands had been touching her like that.

Anzu groaned as she dropped off even more papers. This would be a nightmare to be remembered. Seto would never let her live it down.

Still…_that kiss!_

Anzu quickened her pace. Just one set of papers left to deliver-

And _SMACK!_

Anzu stiffened as she ran into somebody. "Sorry," she mumbled out, looking up. There stood a surprised looking Mokuba.

Mokuba blinked behind his glasses, "You look quite frazzled, ma'am."

"Frazzled? Heavens no!" she smiled back lamely, and looked at the papers. "Oh…here," she shoved them into his hands and walked away. The image of him brought back another kissing scene…. _Two different guys? So soon? …In the same family!_ Anzu ran out of the building once down the stairs.

* * *

Mokuba watched Anzu –er, Tea Gardner- rush down the stairs. He looked down at the papers. Indeed, they were addressed to him; however; the way she had handed them to him had been all but natural. He would have to ask Seto about this….

"Ready to go Mokuba?" a voice came up. Mokuba looked and saw Noa pulling on a coat and heading towards him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just a sec," he replied.

"What's got your mind?" Noa inquired.

"Oh…nothing. It's just that Miss Gardner has been…acting strange lately. Especially just now-"

"**Strange** **how**?" Noa's face became one of strong concern suddenly.

"I don't know…. She just seemed really distracted. Kind of forlorn too-"

"I'm leaving separately," Noa suddenly announced, jumping into the elevator.

"Why?" Mokuba inquired.

Noa didn't answer him directly, "You probably should know…Seto's been keeping secrets from us-" the doors shut on him.

"What secrets?" Mokuba furrowed his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

Mokuba turned around, "Oh, hey Seto. Did you…uh, happen to catch what Noa just said?"

Seto narrowed his eyes, "No."

Mokuba stood a little straighter, "He says you've been…keeping secrets."

"I have a right to, don't I?" Seto walked down the stairs.

"Yes," Mokuba answered, grabbing his coat from a nearby rack, "But I don't think Noa really meant _personal_ secrets." Seto glanced at him from behind.

"If you really must know…I'll tell you in the car."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. How typical of him!

* * *

Across an entire ocean and continent, Larry Marnar Sr. sat at his desk scrolling over dates for upcoming events. However, his mind was not completely focused on the events of the calendar. His star –Anzu Mazaki- was on his mind.

He worried about her. She had been gone for almost three months and he barely heard from her nowadays. He constantly worried about her welfare. What if she got herself into trouble?

Men were his primary concern for her. They really could be her downfall. Lar kept it no secret that she really was a gorgeous woman. If some man gained hold of her, then who knew what would ensue since he wasn't there to watch over her? On the other hand, she really did need to start dating _someone_ if she was destined to marry.

In fact, someone was coming to talk to him about that today.

Larry Senior knew very well of his own son's feelings for Anzu. He was all for those two, however, he had noticed that Anzu just didn't seem to care for Larry Jr. the same way as his son did. Besides, this was indeed Anzu's life and future.

_I just hope she chooses the RIGHT man._

Suddenly, the door to his office opened. Larry stood up, smiling.

"Welcome Mr. Cr-"

"Please," the white haired man came further into the room, "Call me Max.," he smiled as he shook Larry's hand.

"Alright, Max," Larry nodded. "I just thought-"

"I have many aliases," Max replied.

"Yes…. Please, take a seat." Max did so. "So, uh, Max. What was it about Anzu that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Ah, yes," Max sat back in the chair, "It's quite an old ordeal really. Goes back for years and years."

"Oh? Do tell," Larry leaned forward.

"It concerns Anzu and her…marriage arrangements really," he laid back.

"Oh?" Larry narrowed his eyes, "Now tell me, how much do you really know about Anzu? Where do these arrangements come from? Who-"

"Ha, ha!" Max laughed, "Don't worry so much, dear Larry. I assure you, I have known Anzu far longer and know her far better than you do. In fact, I am very close to her."

"Strange," Larry narrowed his eyes, "She has never mentioned you. She's told me of her friends and parents-"

"What!" Max suddenly sat up. Larry's eyes widened. Max calmed down, "Oh, I'm sorry. Of course she's told you of her parents. Silly me. I was thinking of someone else," he laughed. "In fact," a sly look came over the man's face, "We are right on track for these marital arrangements."

"How so?" Larry cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, for so long far back, it has almost… been "arranged" that Anzu marry a specific someone…well, the range has broadened a tad in the past years, but that isn't the point. The point is that Anzu has only a small choice on whom to marry."

"She can marry anyone she desires!" Larry stood up, his hands on his desk.

Max barely noticed, "Her _father_ **never** said that."

* * *

Anzu fumed at herself as she drove along the roads. How could she have done that? Yes, she was still boiling over that kiss.

_Anzu, just give it up. It's done: it's over with, and you shouldn't worry about it until you have to face him at some point tomorrow. Who knows, maybe both of us will forget al about it!_ A moment later, she added, _Fat chance._

_Wait a minute,_ she thought,_ tomorrow is Sunday! There's no work on Sunday- yes! Then again…this gets to haunt me for an extra day. Shoot…I wish there was something that could just drown out these stupid thoughts!_

An upcoming sign caught her attention. A faint smiled crossed her face, "That could work." Tea pulled into the parking lot.

Noa had jumped into a spare car that the Kaibas owned that was stationed in the back of the Kaiba corp. building, and headed after Anzu. He saw her car up ahead. He frowned as it pulled into a questionable parking lot.

"Now why would Anzu be going into a bar?" Noa asked himself, while pulling into the parking lot himself and parking a bit away from Anzu, so that she wouldn't become suspicious.

* * *

Anzu pulled down the mirror and looked herself over. Much too dressy for a bar. She found some wipes under the seat and washed the make-up off her face. She then took off her work jacket (and fake glasses of course) and put her hair up in a ponytail. She had some spare pants in the car, just for those times when she didn't feel like going home right after work, but wanted to change out of the skirt.

So she quickly did that in the car as well. She also undid the top button of her blouse.

"There…now I feel somewhat normal." Anzu stepped out of the car and headed into the bar.

Behind her, Noa quietly followed.

Anzu walked into the bar, flashing her ID at the front man. She sat on a stool at the counter.

"What will you have, miss?"

Anzu massaged her temples, and groaned, "Errr…ahhh…get me a Bloody Mary."

The bartender raised his eyebrows in surprise, "As you say."

Behind her, Noa practically dropped to the ground. What on earth was Anzu ordering?

The tender came back a minute later and pushed the glass in front of Anzu. She took it up almost gratefully.

"Well…here's to hoping that things go better…" she held up the glass a smidge after the bartender had gone to someone else, "That I don't make a fool of myself anymore…and that I don't get mixed up into crazy love affairs-"

"Anzu? Are you really going to drink that?"

Anzu choked in mid-swallow, "N-Noa? W-What are you doing here?"

Noa sat down next to her, "Wondering what is upsetting you."

Anzu blinked and shoved the Bloody Mary behind her arm, "Umm…nothing. …Why would you say that?"

Noa narrowed his eyes, "Mokuba told me. He said you looked really stressed."

"And that's exactly what it is! Stress!" she took out the Mary again and held it in her hand.

"I don't think that's the problem," he took the glass from her and held it himself.

"Hey! Give that back!" she said playfully.

"I don't think you would be drinking this if you had stress on your mind," he eyed the insides carefully.

"Yes I would! I mean…one a year really isn't _that_ bad for you, is it?"

"The way you're going, I'd say you are aiming at one a _week,"_ Noa commented, smiling.

Anzu rolled her eyes, "Come on; just give it here. It's really not as bad as it looks."

Noa took a minute to answer, "I'm aware of that." He smiled and took a sip. "I never said _I _have never had one."

"Why you hypocrite!" Anzu snatched her glass back from him, "Here you go and pretty much imply that this is bad for me, and you yourself have had a drink at some other point in time! And then you take mine!"

Noa shrugged, "Hey, it got me a free sip."

Anzu held back a laugh, "You really are something else."

"I take that as a compliment," Noa nodded, ordering the bartender over. "Wine please."

"Gotcha," he answered, turning away.

Anzu sighed, shook her head and looked over the dance floor. She was tapping her foot on the stool in time to the current song. She took a sip of the drink. As Noa received his wine, he turned around to face her.

"You miss it?"

Anzu looked at him strangely, "Miss what?"

Noa nodded his head over to the floor of people, "The dancing."

"Oh," Anzu looked back at the floor, "Yeah, I guess. This break really is appreciated, I guess. I miss Lar –my manager- but his son, I can do without for this year…and the next…and possibly just forever!" she huffed and took another drink.

She sighed once more as the song changed to _Any Way You Want It_.

Anzu jumped off the stool, "Oh! I love this song! Come on, Noa!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the floor.

Noa panicked, "Uh…Anzu? I never really took up dancing!"

"It's easy!" she smiled and brought him into the crowd. She stopped and started moving. The past words from the song rang through his head- _Any way you want it- That's the way you need it…._ Noa shrugged. If she wanted to do this, that was fine with him! He could improvise….

Eventually, the two had really found the dancing spirit. Anzu was moving away, like she hadn't in weeks, and Noa was just watching Anzu while _trying_ to put up some type of move.

During one stanza, Anzu leaned in on him, singing right along.

Noa was a bit stunned by the reaction but decided to play along next chorus…. Anzu leaned in like before (_Was this a dance move, or is she drunk_, Noa thought). This time, the two switched off leaning every line of the chorus.

Anzu led Noa off the floor after the song. He was breathing a little more than usual. Anzu heaved a bit too. She hadn't done anything like that in months! She then drowned the Bloody Mary to refresh herself.

Noa winced when she did that. That wasn't a very good idea at all….

"Anzu?" he asked her.

"Yeah?" she bobbed her head.

Noa gave her a certain look, "…I'll drive you home."

* * *

The two were out in the parking lot now. Anzu squinted at her car, "What about my car? Can't keep it here…" she softly hiccupped. She thought dizzily for a moment. Suddenly, she thrust her finger up into the air, as with an idea, "I know! My parents live only a few blocks away! I can stay there for the night!" She turned to Noa, "If you'll take me…?"

"Best suggestion I've heard thus far," Noa remarked. _She really shouldn't stay alone in this "condition" anyway._ So, Noa took her, by her guidance, to her parent's home down a few streets.

He walked her up the front sidewalk to the door. Anzu turned around, "Thanks, Noa. I really did get over…whatever I was angry about." She paused for a moment and looked down, "What was I angry about?"

"I don't know," Noa shrugged, turning her around as the door opened.

"Hi, Mom!" Anzu said cheerily.

"Oh, hello Anzu, dear! What are you doing here?" her mother asked. She was holding a glass of water in one hand and some pills in it as well.

"Well…we think I wasn't in exactly the best condition to drive home…so, Noa brought me here! I'll pick up my car later."

"Who is 'we'?" her mother asked, not exactly having heard her daughter say Noa's name.

"Hello, Mrs. Mazaki," Noa nodded. "I'm…Noa Kaiba."

Mrs. Mazaki stared and the glass cup of water instantly dropped from her hand and smashed to the floor into pieces.

"Mom!" Anzu cried, looking down, "What did you do that for?"

"What! Oh, sorry!" Anzu's mother recovered, "I'll go fetch a dustpan or something-"

"No, Mom, I'll go get it," Anzu turned to Noa, "Thanks for bringing me back. And thanks for helping me "recover.""

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied, kissing her hand. Mrs. Mazaki practically fainted. Anzu blushed slightly (_Maybe it's just the drink,_ she thought), and turned to go into the house. She waved and disappeared into the kitchen. Noa nodded to Mrs. Mazaki. "Pleasure to meet you ma'am. Goodbye. Say hello to Mr. Mazaki…and remind him that we do have that conference on Tuesday."

"Y-Yes, I'll tell him," she nodded. "Goodbye." As Noa left, she shut the door.

* * *

Anzu retrieved the dustpan from under the kitchen sink. She was just about to go back into the hall, when she heard her father conversing with somebody in the dining room next door. Anzu narrowed her eyes. He never talked too privately like that. He was always open with his conversations, except when they were surprises. She stood behind the doorway to the room and listened.

"Lar, how did you find this out? Even Anzu isn't supposed to know-"

"What am I not supposed to know?" Anzu said aloud. She covered her mouth instantly. Too late….

"Anzu?" her father came out from the room, covering the mouth-piece, "What are you doing here?" he seemed to panic slightly.

"_What am I not supposed to know_?" she demanded.

"You don't speak to me that way, young lady," he replied.

"Is that Lar? **I want to speak with him**!" Anzu retorted.

"You can soon. Just give me a minute!"

"No, Dad, **NOW!"**

"_Yong lady!"_ her father yelled back. Anzu suddenly stopped and covered her mouth.

"Oh Daddy…I'm really sorry!" she stepped back, still surprised at how she had acted. Her father just watched her. "I'm sorry!" she ran up the stairs into her old room and threw herself into a crouched position on her bed.

Mrs. Mazaki came over to see what the fuss was. "Dear, what was all that about?"

"Hey, Lar? Can I call you back later? …Okay, thanks," Mr. Mazaki hung up the phone.

"Dear?"

"…Anzu…overheard me say that she wasn't supposed to know _something_. She got a bit edgy with me-"

"Probably just the drink…. _Does she know!_" her mother suddenly panicked.

"No, no!" he waved his hands in front of him, "But we're cutting it _very_ close."

"Yes…very close," she looked back towards the door, "Very close indeed…."

"We have to tell her sometime," Anzu's father replied.

"Yes, I know…but _when_ is the question. It might have a great impact upon her," her mother turned her worried face back towards her husband.

"Yes…and Lar just found out about it."

"He did? How?"

"…He says that Max is there with him. They were discussing her future…and to explain certain…prospects to Larry rightly, he had to tell him."

"Oh…what if he blabs it all to Anzu? We can't have that!"

"I'm sure Max will caution him…very much against it. We've had these close ends before…but we've always come around them. We'll do it again."

"But this time…it's much to close for me to handle! I don't think I can take much more! You should have seen how chummy she just was with Noa Kaiba!"

"…Only natural," the father murmured. The mother bit her lip.

* * *

"Goodbye," Lar said over the phone. He hung up and turned back to Max, who wasn't looking very happy.

"Anzu was there! And you practically gave it all out her!"

"I didn't know. She just came in!"

"Do you know the significant importance of this secret!" Max suddenly stood up.

"I-I get it!" Lar put his hands out in front of him. "N-Not a word to Anzu!"

"**_NOT A WORD."_**

"G-Got it."

"It took me a lot of work to keep this from her. You had better not screw it up!" Max retorted. He started to calm down a bit. He stuck out a hand, "Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Marnar." Larry Sr. dazedly (at the sudden swing of Max's emotions), shook his hands to end the meeting.

* * *

Anzu sat on her bed, with her door to the room closed. "I can't believe…I just started ordering Dad around…. Oh gosh…I really am becoming like the kind of person I hate…. …The old kind of Kaiba…. I seriously need help…." She sighed and her head popped up, "And I know just where to go for it. …To the man himself."

* * *

Hey! I know this chapter wasn't the best, but it did have _quite a bit of significance_. They should get better later. And if you didn't pick it up at the end, when she said, "To the man himself," well, that means more _SetoxAnzu_ action for all you fans! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	12. Broken and Shattered

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 12: Broken and Shattered**

_Earlier on Friday_

Seto and Mokuba climbed into the limo that would take them back to the mansion.

"Where's Noa?" Seto asked.

"He said he was leaving separately."

"To do what?"

"I don't know," Mokuba shrugged, and leaned back. "Now…what was it that you were going to tell me?"

"Ah, that," Seto looked directly in front of him. He still didn't answer.

"Well? How come Noa knows and I don't?"

"Because he figured it out," Seto replied.

"Are you trying to suggest something?" Mokuba cocked his head.

"Of course not," Seto replied, looking at his younger sibling. "It's really not much of a big deal anyway. Look: you know that new secretary of mine?"

"Miss Gardner? Yeah," Mokuba replied, "What about her?"

"She's not Miss Tea Gardner," Seto laughed.

Mokuba narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…that just an alias so that the press doesn't find out that Anzu Mazaki is working as a lowly secretary."

"Oh," Mokuba nodded, content, and reclined a little. Seto raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected this calm reaction.

Mokuba suddenly sat up, "WHAT! ANZU!" Seto smiled. _There_ it was.

* * *

"And where have you been?" Mokuba asked the minute Noa stepped in the front doorway.

Noa sent him a small glare, "That's my business." Mokuba didn't budge from his spot. "Give it up, Mokuba, I'm not saying _anything_," he walked passed his brother.

Mokuba stiffened and suddenly whirled around, "Noa? Have you…been drinking?"

Noa froze, "Uh…what makes you say that?"

"It's not too hard to notice," Mokuba coughed.

"What's a little wine here and there? We've all had it before."

"That's not just wine. I know what wine smells like."

Noa looked over his shoulder, sending his brother a stony glare, "Alright…so maybe a had a sip of a Bloody Mary, is that so bad?"

Mokuba blinked, "You? Bloody Mary? Noa!"

"Come on: even you know it isn't _so_ bad."

"As long as it was just one sip, yeah," Mokuba replied. Noa averted his eyes. "What? How much did you drink!"

"Half a glass…a full glass…that's about it…I think," Noa shifted.

"And here I thought I actually knew you better than this," Mokuba stated softly. "What on Earth got into your head? You know what Seto says about drinking that kind of stuff!"

"We're not kids anymore, Mokuba! We can make our own decisions!"

"Seto's still older than us! He knows what's best! You and I are _barely_ adults! We're only twenty one! We have our whole life ahead of us!"

"Will you stop getting on my case!" Noa spun around, "I know what I'm doing!"

"Sure you do! Just watch one day when you're out with some girl…and watch the **_mistake_** you make _then!_"

"Mokuba!" Noa yelled at him, "You **KNOW**I wouldn't do that!"

"Oh? Like I _knew_ what kind of a risk taker you are? You actually _drove_ home after drinking that stuff!"

"At least I could drive, unlike Anzu!" Noa shouted back.

"Anzu?" Mokuba suddenly softened his voice.

"Yes…Anzu," Noa heaved.

"What about Anzu?"

The two boys turned to look up at their older brother, standing on the stairs behind Noa. They didn't seem to register the fact that he was there, or what he had asked. "What _about_ Anzu?" he repeated.

"She…got a little too tipsy for safety, so she couldn't really drive. That's all. I drove her, though."

"Tipsy?" Seto scrutinized his brother, "Where exactly _were_ you?"

"Somewhere with plenty of wine and Bloody Marys," Mokuba threw out quietly.

"What?" Seto snapped.

"I had a drink or two-"

"Or three," Mokuba muttered.

"_IS THAT SO MUCH TO BE WORRIED ABOUT?_" Noa related, tensely.

"And yet you were still driving…with a _passenger-_"

"**WILL YOU TWO STOP GETTING ONTO ME ABOUT THIS!**" Noa yelled. He stomped past Seto, who had made no move to stop him. Just before Noa went into his room, however, Seto asked:

"What was Anzu doing, drinking?"

"She was stressed out about something," Noa retorted simply, slamming his door shut.

"Temper, temper," Mokuba shook his head.

"She was upset about something?" Seto crossed his arms. He had a feeling he knew what.

"And by the looks of her when she was leaving Kaiba Corp., it seemed like it had just happened," Mokuba added. Seto sighed. That proved his point then.

But Anzu wasn't alone. That kiss wasn't just haunting her: it was haunting him as well.

"Do you know something, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"No," he replied, rather quickly. Seto turned on his heel and left.

* * *

Anzu woke up the next morning, feeling the effects of the drinks the day before. She lazily got up to get two Advils ®, then slumped back into her bed. She wasn't ready for the world yet.

After about an hour of resting and dulling her headache, she got up and trudged downstairs to meet her parents, hoping that the past day's words had been forgotten. Anzu walked into the kitchen, expecting to see a sight from the old times: her father drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, while her mother sat at the table cutting out coupons out of the newspaper while watching TV. But neither of her parents were there.

Anzu shrugged. Oh well. Perhaps, for some odd reason, they were still in bed. Anzu rushed up stairs just to make sure that was the reason. She wasn't going to take any chances. They were getting on in years, after all.

Anzu poked her head into her parents' room. They were sound asleep. She could tell: her dad was snoring and her mother had just shifted and bumped into her father, causing a sudden abruptness in his snore-fest.

Anzu shook her head a smiled. Just like the good old times. Now why hadn't she just asked to stay here again, when she came home? Ack, who knew? Anzu could visit as many times as she wanted, after all.

She crept back downstairs and made herself a simple breakfast –never one to be very hungry in the morning, but today, she needed something to tide her over.

Taking a couple Pop-Tarts ® to the family room, Anzu plopped down onto the couch and turned on the television at a low volume.

It was a commercial break on every station. Anzu sighed. She _hated_ when it did that! Of course, this gave her time to reflect upon yesterday…although that was something she did not really want to do.

_Should I really go see Seto?_ Funny…she didn't call him Kaiba…. _I mean…he probably is the best person to see about this…ego of mine. But after what happened yesterday…can I face him this early? Maybe I'll just wait until Monday. Then again…I should get this problem fixed as soon as possible. But I can't face him! What if…what if I accidentally…KISS him again! I must say, I can live with being…"rich" for a little longer. But getting lovey with Seto? Ah: no. I don't think so._

Or did she?

_Of course not! What an idiotic question? Tell me, Anzu, since WHEN did you think about Se-Kaiba in this way…or ANY of the Kaibas in this way?_

She smirked to herself. There. She had reached a point decision. When had she started liking them? She couldn't say. It was a thought-on-the-spot, wasn't it?

_No…you started thinking like this when THEY started liking YOU._

Anzu slapped herself. That was not true! Neither Noa nor Mokuba –and just to reassure herself, _Seto_- did not like her _in that way!_ It just…wasn't possible.

Was it?

Anzu accidentally squished the Pop-Tart in her hand, venting out her anger. She winced when she felt the stickiness of the filling all over her palm.

"Stupid men," she sighed, walking back to the kitchen to wash her hand. "Men. Are. Stupid."

Up on the staircase, Mrs. Mazaki stood behind a wall, watching her daughter. She bit her lip. '_Men. Are. Stupid.'_ That was not a good sign…because Anzu had sounded _serious_ when she had said it.

Anzu had walked the few blocks to the bar that day and gotten her car, then drove home afterwards. She spent that Saturday, and the Sunday after it, lounging around, trying to sort out her thoughts and feelings.

This did not work so well.

Not only could she not bring herself to go visit Seto about her…problem, but she kept getting that nagging feeling that something was going on that she didn't know about. Her parents had been all but inconspicuous about it.

So, Anzu had another relaxing –if not stressful- day.

On Monday, it was time to return to Kaiba Corp. for her job.

"Lord help me," she prayed as she drove to work in her car. "Help me…." Anzu wanted to avoid Seto all day as much as possible, until after working hours. Then, she would approach him, where she could leave as quickly as possible, if necessary. It had worked on Friday: why wouldn't it work now?

She drove into the paring lot, and made her way slowly up the building, deciding to take the stairs, rather than the elevator. The farther away from Seto Kaiba she was: the better.

Anzu whooshed onto the top floor, and went down the familiar hallway, with her head down. She didn't want to look at anyone. Besides, her thoughts were trained more on avoiding Seto and how to attempt to talk to him after work.

She was suddenly grabbed by her forearms and spun about ninety degrees. Anzu looked up, flustered.

"Hey, you okay?" Noa looked into her eyes, sincerely. "Is something bothering you?"

Anzu smiled, helplessly. Noa always made her want to smile for some reason, "No, I'm fine."

"Really?" Noa asked her. His eyes still bore into hers. Anzu couldn't help but feel light-headed. His eyes just looked like one of those night-skies: ones that roamed for miles on end…ones you could get lost in.

"…Yes, I'm fine," she managed to get out. "And…thanks for…looking after me on Friday. I wasn't thinking straight."

Noa smiled, "No…you weren't. And I'm starting to wonder now…if I'm thinking straight."

Before Anzu could question what he was talking about, Noa had cupped her jaw, and placed his lips on hers.

Anzu internally gasped, but closed her eyes all the same. Like his eyes…his kisses were inescapable as well.

* * *

Mokuba drank from a glass of water, as he walked down his section of the top floor. Around him, workers were already busy running files to each other from separate cubicles. He noticed that at the end of the hallway, some workers were stopped and looking down the right side of the hallway. They all had a stunned expression on their faces. Mokuba knitted his brows together. What was going on?

Mokuba quickened his pace. What could capture all of their attention like this? Usually it took Seto's shouting to do that. But this hallway…seemed unnaturally silent!

Mokuba took a step out into the hallway and turned to the direction they were looking. He froze – the glass he was holding dangerously slipping from his grip.

No wonder all of the people's attention had been captured.

Noa –his own brother! - was kissing Anzu Mazaki! A strong surge of jealously flowed through Mokuba's veins. His clutched the glass so tight, he thought it might shatter.

In a sudden fury, he chucked the glass object into the wall of the worker's lounge. It collided with the wall and shattered into hundreds of tiny fragment; water splashing onto the wall and down to the floor.

Everyone's heads shot around. Noa and Anzu separated and simultaneously looked at the source of the earth-shattering noise.

There was a dark spot on the crisp-white wall of the worker's lounge, and glass shards lay at its base.

But Mokuba had left long before anyone noticed who had chucked the glass.

Anzu looked back at Noa, who was still looking the other way. She backed up, and he turned his head back towards her. "I…um…think I have to go," she rounded on her heel and walked quickly down the rest of the hallway to her desk.

Noa watched her go. His breathing was a little irregular. He looked around the hallway, and noticed many of the workers still watching him.

"What are you all staring at! Get back to work!" he commanded. The workers jumped and were on their busy way once more. Noa looked back in Anzu's direction once more and then walked his way back to his own desk.

* * *

Seto heard glass crash down the hallway. He was in his office at the time, typing away at his computer. He rang the desk downstairs, "Sherrie?"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?" the receptionist on the bottom floor asked.

"I want a janitor up on the top floor immediately. I heard something break."

"Yes sir," she answered. Seto hung up.

He concentrated once more on his work. Well, _half_ concentrated. The other half of his mind was on Anzu. He felt he ought to tell her _something_ about what had happened Friday. True, she had started the whole ordeal –going and kissing him like that-, but hadn't he gone along with it? Heck, this fact even surprised him! And then…on that account, she had gone and gotten herself drunk, so Noa had said. He felt slightly guilty that he was part of the fact that she had done that. If Noa hadn't been there to help her, she could have been in quite a bit of trouble.

_**But Noa WAS there, so what's to worry about**, _one side of him said.

_But one must always wonder what IF?_

_**Who cares about IF? It's WHAT happened that matters.**_

_**I** probably should have been the one there for her. Not Noa. He had nothing to do with this. And so…it's half my fault again that I put HIM in danger as well!_

_**Quit dumping on yourself. What's done is done, and nothing went wrong!**_

_Still…I feel slightly guilty._

_**Since when have you ever felt GUILTY about something like this!**_

"Touché," Seto said to himself. That part of him had a point. Then again…he was a changed…or changing, at least…person; was he not?

_I need to talk to her later…whenever there's a chance,_ Seto sided with himself. All he had to tell her was that nothing was…meant by the action and that they should just forget all about it. Yes…that was it.

* * *

Mokuba had his head in his hands, and his elbows propped up on his desk. He didn't blame Anzu: oh no. This was _all_ Noa's doing. He was the one holding her, anyway. No, Anzu was not to be blamed. But Noa…. How could he? Then again, Mokuba remembered that he too, had kissed Anzu once. He had never told Noa _that_.

_Alright…we're even,_ Mokuba stated, _But this…means war._

Mokuba just barely registered one fact:

Something…rather, some_one_ was causing a fault between their brotherhood!

But for once, Mokuba didn't care. Brotherhood could be repaired. But Anzu's love was one of his major priorities right now. After all, it seemed that plenty of people might be after Anzu. If he didn't _try_ to get her, at least, she would be gone – out of his reach forever.

Mokuba COULD NOT have that.

* * *

Anzu straightened the last pile of files. Most of the workers…okay, all of them, save the Kaibas, had gone home now. Now she _had_ to talk to Seto. Anzu sighed, and laid the papers aside. She grabbed her purse, and stood up. Walking the few steps to the door, she stood in front of it, and raised her hand to knock.

But she didn't knock.

_Come on, Anzu…just KNOCK. It's not so hard…just move your hand forward a little, and wait. Once you talk to him, it will be all over and done with. Just KNOCK!_

Anzu lowered her hand. She couldn't do it! No, not now! Anzu turned on her heel and walked quickly down the hallway.

* * *

Seto looked at the clock. Working hours were over. He stood up. If he was going to talk to her, he had to do it now. Seto walked over to his door and opened it, peering to the desk beside his office. It was empty. He looked down the hallway, and saw Anzu standing at the end of it, waiting for the elevator.

"Good," he muttered. He began walking quickly towards her, "An-"

The elevator doors opened, and Anzu walked in. Seto walked even faster, "Anzu, wait!"

Anzu noticed him and a flash of panic crossed her eyes. She immediately pressed the "Door Close" button. The doors began closing.

"Crap it," he muttered, breaking into a run, "Hold it, Mazaki!" He was just about to reach the doors. He stretched out his hand to stop them from closing-

They shut. His hand was just half a foot away. Seto cursed and looked to his side.

The stairs.

He could still catch her if he hurried. Seto launched himself down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

He came down a minute later and saw Anzu rushing out of the lobby doorway. He ran after her.

Once outside, he spotted her getting into her car a ways down the parking lot. Seto ran after her, "Mazaki!"

Anzu spotted him out of the corner of her eye. Pretending not to notice, she started the car, and quickly put it into reverse, backing out of the lot.

Seto skidded to a halt on the pavement, but her car was already at the exit, and turning onto the street.

"Da-!" Seto started to cuss.

"Seto? What are you doing out here?" Seto turned around. It was Mokuba. The boy looked shaky.

"Nothing. What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing concerning broken glass," Mokuba replied. Seto screwed up his eyebrows. If that wasn't a strange answer….

"Whatever. Let's get Noa, and get home."

"Okay," Mokuba nodded. Seto walked off. Mokuba looked back at a dumpster not too far off.

He loved money.

He liked the ability to waste money.

Buying glasses (cups) just to chuck them into a dumpster and watch them shatter was really fun; and a good way to relieve stress. He felt a little guilty about the manufactures just having wasted their time in making the glass…but who would know?

Yes: Mokuba felt happy now.

* * *

I love destroying things: it really is fun, and relieves stress. But I will never destroy this story, just as long as you review! Now, I had thought about lengthening this, but…well, what I had in mind I thought should be saved for next chapter. Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	13. Help Me, Seto!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 13: Help Me, Seto!**

The day had turned sour.

Anzu sat on a dock over-looking the ocean. A dark sky rolled above her, and the smallest of drizzles danced around her.

But Anzu didn't care.

The sea waved back in a mild temper, yet Anzu still dangled her leg over the edge of the pier and let the water lap up her leg.

But Anzu didn't care.

In fact, she welcomed this weather. Not only did it reflect her mood, but in this weather, no one would come looking for her.

Her other leg was bent upwards so that her left arm rested upon it. Her right arm was in her lap. She stared moodily out over the murky and dark water.

She had seen Seto trying to catch up with her, but had purposely evaded him. She just couldn't bring herself up to face him.

But just how long could she keep away? He was her boss after all. And if he wanted to talk to her, as he seemed to have wanted to earlier, she couldn't stop him while at Kaiba Corp.

What was she to do?

As her thoughts mulled like the water swirling beneath her, they drifted over to something else. Noa kissing her….

She wasn't about to deny that it hadn't brought on a pleasant and airy feeling, but something about it bothered her.

Why was it that she had no problem really, kissing Noa or Mokuba Kaiba…but she had major issues kissing Seto Kaiba?

What was going on with her? Was she in denial? She didn't…_like_ Seto, did she? Or maybe it was the other way around: she liked either Mokuba or Noa.

But which boy? Because there was one idea out of the question: she couldn't _like_ **all** of them, right?

…_Right?_ _Could_ she lo-er-_like_ all of them? No! It was impossible! She, Anzu Mazaki could NOT be in love with three people at the same time! No!

"God!" she cried out over the gales of wind, "How much worse can my life get!"

"Pretty bad if you keep out in this storm," a voice said behind her.

"That seems pretty minor at the moment," she answered, without looking back to see who the heck was out in this storm talking to her. Who the heck had the sense to come out in this weather? Well…she knew _she_ had problems, but someone else? And this was her spot too!

"Why are you out here?"

"Is that really any of your business?" Anzu, beginning to get ticked off, looked around to her left with an angry expression. Her eyes widened, and she gasped. "K-Kaiba!" she squeaked. Her leg gave an involuntary reaction and pushed down on the pier. She flailed slightly, being on the edge of the dock, and felt herself falling backwards. "Gah! Help-" she was silenced by her own scream as she fell backwards into the ocean.

By now, the storm had grown very bad, with the sea in a rage of torment.

"Anzu!" Seto cried out frantically, looking over the edge of the dock to see where she was. "ANZU!"

"SETO!" Anzu's head popped out a few yards away, "HELP ME!" a small wave washed over her barely visible head.

"Hold on," he said, more to himself than to the current, and he jumped in below the surface of the water. Painfully, he opened his eyes, looking for any sign of Anzu, though he had slim chances of seeing anything. He surfaced once more, and felt the waves push against him and pull him up and down through the water.

A great splash near him brought his attention to the right and he saw Anzu surfacing, and trying to keep up on the surface.

"Anzu, grab my hand!" he called out. She didn't need telling twice. She reached out for his outstretched hand. Their hands were a foot away from each other. Anzu grunted as she tried to swim nearer to him; but the current was pushing her away. She swam against it, trying with all her might to get to him, and she saw he was also struggling to stay on the surface and get nearer to her, without getting so far from the pier to hold onto later.

She grappled for his hand, hers usually slipping into the water. With a great burst of propulsion, she kicked through the water and grabbed onto his slippery and wet hand. He struggled slightly to pull her closer, and did so.

"Grab onto the pier," he said to her as they fought to waves to the deck so near to them. They both grabbed onto it. Anzu grabbed on with a second hand and started trying to pull herself up. She noticed to the side that it took Seto barely any effort to get up.

And here she was struggling like some weakling. Of course, all of her power went into her legs for dancing, not her arms. She felt his hands grab her upper arms and hoist her up. Anzu's feet scrambled to get onto the wood, and slipped. She fell forward into Seto's arms and in the impact, he fell onto his back on the pier.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you SO much," she suddenly cried into his already wet jacket. "Thank you…."

Seto said softly, "Alright, alright, I get it." He stayed on the floor, breathing heavily. That had been work. And it had been no day in the park to dive into the freezing water. He barely felt the torrent of rain that had stated slapping onto his face, as he was already numb and wet.

Of course, the other reason for his obliviousness could have been the fact that Anzu was still hugging the life out of him.

They lay there for a few minutes, catching their breath.

"S…Kaiba? Why are you here?"

Seto answered, "Don't I usually come here? Or have you not noticed that this is my normal spot for cycling to?"

"So it is…" Anzu replied, "I suppose it was an unconscious act on my part to come here…." She said no more.

"Perhaps you could get off me now? It _is_ raining if you haven't noticed…."

"Oh, yes, sorry," she replied, sitting up on her elbows first and looking back at him.

No, she hadn't noticed the rain much…but _now_ she did. _Lord…why do guys always look hotter when they're soaking wet…?_

Seto was ready to get up when he noticed that Anzu had stopped getting up. He looked back at her and saw that she was looking at him rather…strangely. Her eyes were quivering slightly and had a certain shine in them.

He didn't like the way she was making him feel at the moment. He swore his face was growing warm, although he couldn't tell much because the rain –thankfully- was cooling him off.

She brought her hand up and brushed some wet hair out of his eyes, "How can you see like that?" she asked dazedly.

Oh, he could see. She had just made his vision a _whole_ lot better.

It seemed that not only did men become hotter in rain, but women did too.

Seto's hand suddenly cradled the back of her neck and jaw and brought her lips down quickly to his.

Anzu –slightly surprised as she was- warmly returned the kiss.

And hadn't this been what she had been mulling over not ten minutes ago? Still, she kissed him. As long as he had started it…and as long as he kept kissing her, she really didn't have much of a problem.

Briefly breaking apart –both still with their eyes closed- Seto asked, "Why have you been avoiding me?" He softly kissed her again.

"I…I don't really know anymore…" she answered and returned the brushing of their lips. Seto was about to say what he had been meaning to say earlier –that nothing had been meant by their previous kiss- but he figured that now…that would be inappropriate: null and void: and whatever other excuse his mind could concoct.

Frankly: he was enjoying this to the utmost extent.

Anzu was surprised by how long their making-out session was lasting. She was surprised that…_Seto Kaiba_ was actually taking the time to _be with her_ like this. She just noticed the fact that they were still outside and it was still storming around them.

She raised her head and opened her eyes –Seto doing the same- and she began to run her fingers through his wet hair, "Maybe we should be going," she whispered, "After all…it is still storming."

"Is that _really_ what you want to do?" Seto replied with a hint of selfishness in his tone.

Anzu slowly shook her head, "No, not really," and she was swept up into another whirl of kissing.

Eventually, even Seto had to admit that it was getting suspiciously late, "Perhaps we should take your words into consideration now…."

"Hmm? Oh, yes," she replied quietly, pushing herself up. How long had they been lying here like that?

She noticed Seto checking his watch, trying to be inconspicuous, but knew he was wondering the same thing.

She stood up (thank the Lord she wasn't wearing another white shirt) and walked a bit past Seto before remembering. "Oh yeah…."

"Yes?" he asked, turning around quickly.

"I er…had wanted to…talk to you about something…. I tried this afternoon-"

"But still ran away?" he quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well…like I said, I _tried, _but…couldn't find the gut to…. I was just wondering-"

"Tomorrow, Mazaki," he replied, walking past her, "It _is_ getting rather late."

Anzu narrowed her eyes slightly. Not so long ago; he hadn't seemed to care how late it had gotten.

"Yeah, whatever," she replied, walking over to her car. She opened the door and looked back over at Seto. He was taking the helmet, and flipping it up to put it over his head. He caught her eye at that moment. Anzu smiled briefly before looking away. She quickly crawled into her car, started it, and was off home.

Seto slowly put his helmet on. _What is wrong with me…?

* * *

_

"And just where have you been?" Mokuba asked, his arms crossed, as Seto walked wetly into the kitchen.

"Out," he answered simply.

"Where, pray tell? You're soaked," Noa suddenly came in.

"Places," Seto replied.

"That still doesn't explain the wetness," Mokuba eyed him, "What have you been up to?"

"I was at the pier," Seto answered truthfully, "And got caught up in the beginning of the storm. It was a ways off to my car," he ended with the fib. In truth, his brothers were unaware of his ownership of a motorcycle or his motorcycle escapades. For all they knew, he could just have been cooped up in his study for that time, or out with his car. He had a special place to store his cycle away from their eyes.

"Sure," Noa replied skeptically.

"How many times have we had this questionnaire?" Mokuba inquired, "It's happens a little too frequently for my liking."

"Well, not everybody can get everything they want, can they?" Seto replied smoothly, "I'm going to take a shower now, it you don't mind," he replied, "The ocean isn't as clean as some might think," he added more quietly.

"What?" Mokuba snapped to attention.

"The ocean?" Noa's head turned around, "_What_ _were_ you doing?"

Seto stopped and cursed himself. He had let part of the cat slip from the bag. "I…fell off the pier for a minute," he answered. It wasn't a _complete_ lie…was it?

"_You_ fell off?" Mokuba retorted, "Likely story."

"Either I fell off or I jumped in!" Seto retorted, which would you think I did?" Man, was he cutting it close….

"You weren't trying to…er…kill yourself…were you?" Noa interrogated hesitantly.

"Of course not!" Seto exclaimed, "What do you take me for?"

"Just asking," Noa waved his hands back and forth. Seto had been trying to _save_ a life, not kill one.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going upstairs now," Seto stated a bit icily, and continued walking out of the kitchen.

"Well, as long as it had nothing to do with Anzu, I don't care anymore," Mokuba sighed. Noa scowled.

Seto stiffened a bit, and his walking slowed ever so slightly. _Come on, cursed legs…MOVE! Stupid humane reactions…. I thought I could hide feelings better than that!_

"Seto?" Noa asked, narrowing his eyes, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing!" Seto hastily replied, making for the exit quickly.

"Wait just a minute," Mokuba suddenly started getting the picture. "Seto…_did_ this have anything to do with Anzu?"

"Of course not!" Seto retorted, "What do you take me for?"

"A single male growing older by the minute," Noa answered with slight humor.

"That's not funny," Seto pointed at Noa. He disappeared behind the doorway.

"This is beginning to worry me," Mokuba muttered to himself, more than anyone else.

"What? That we may have more competition?" Noa added.

"I think we _do_ have more competition," he said stonily, "But he's not about to let us on about it, is he?"

Seto overhead the last few statements made by them as he walked up the stairs. What they said rang in his head. _Anzu…competition…. _Was he really starting to get serious feelings about Anzu Mazaki? Could he actually be following the path his brothers had taken? No…impossible! Then…what was with tonight? He distinctly remembered those certain…_feelings_ he had gotten when with her this night.

She was a pretty prize, there was no doubt about that, but was he, Seto Kaiba, actually getting serious with these affairs of the heart?

* * *

Anzu lay on her bed, fully clothed, holding a stuffed animal bear close to her. As childish as that may have seemed to anyone else, this bear was Anzu's one, true confident. It had always been there for her…and it was the only memory she had of her young childhood. Everything that was preteen and below…. All of it was lost except for this little bear. 

Except, Anzu hadn't the slightest clue of how it had come into her possession. All she knew was that she had had it for a very long time, and that she had named it at a very young age: Oha. Anzu had no idea where the name had come from, but she had kept it…just in case it brought back any memories she had lost (which were many in number).

She squeezed the bear closer to her chest and sighed. "What is going on with me, Oha? What is wrong with me…? What are these feelings in me? Who? What? _Why me?_

She fell asleep there, pondering over her unnatural life.

She woke up in the morning, still in yesterday's wet (now just damp) clothes and still holding Oha. She sighed and looked at the clock. She had about an hour before she was to be at work. At least now, she didn't feel much of the need to avoid Seto anymore. Not after what happened last night.

Of course: she life had taken a very screwed up course last night. Just _who_ did she like the most? Did they even like her?

She sneezed suddenly, and noticed that her nose seemed all clogged up. "Oh, just great! A cold! Stupid ocean…" she cursed, going to get a Kleenex.

_Well that's a stupid question,_ she said, thinking in the shower, _They've all gone and kissed me! Then again…there are such things as spurs of the moment. Goodness…._

She arrived at Kaiba Corp. not long after. Because the important people of the corporation knew her as Anzu, she had almost forgotten about her post as Tea Gardner. She had to keep up the act though.

She arrived at the top floor from the elevator, still coughing and/or sneezing. She began walking down the hall, and sneezed so loudly that it made a passerby jump in surprise.

"Sorry," she smiled meekly and headed off towards the end of the hall to her desk. She sat down and pulled out a box of tissues from her purse and placed it on the desk. She was going to need those today.

Surprisingly, she saw Seto walking down the hall with his briefcase. He was late? Anzu checked her watch. _She_ was on time…but Seto was…_late_? Since when?

He didn't seem to pay much attention to her as he passed by and sneezed. Anzu raised an eyebrow in amusement. So she wasn't the only one who had caught sickness.

"Tissue?" she asked, holding up the box to him, while taking one herself.

"Hm?" he looked at her, "Oh, yeah, thanks," he mumbled, "You too? Should have known," he sighed, unlocking his office door.

"Any reason as to why you're late?"

"I'm not late."

"Later than normal."

"…The sickness…kept me down some…."

"You slept in."

"Remember: you said it," he replied, walking into his office. She heard a violent cough start just as he closed the door. Anzu shook her head. The way he denied simple facts of life…. It was almost likeable….

She began to get to work, despite the insane irritation the cold was causing her. She sorted papers and delivered them. She had to make one such delivery to Mokuba's office. His doors were closed, but his secretary was there.

"Hey," Anzu greeted, "I have some papers from Seto Kaiba for his brother," she said.

"He's not it. Place them here," the secretary replied icily. Anzu placed them down on the designated spot, wondering what the heck was making this girl so irritable. Anzu was about to leave when the secretary started again, "So, you think you can just waltz in here and take over their hearts with your flirty ways?"

"Excuse me?" Anzu turned around and asked.

"You got hired far too easily by Seto Kaiba. And my boss takes far too many breaks to go see his brother, which seems to refer to seeing _you."_

_"_What has this got to do with anything?" Anzu stated.

"And then Mr. Noa Kaiba's secretary caught you and him kissing in the hall yesterday! What is your problem? Other girls have dreams too, you know!"

"You caught her?" another woman suddenly came over, carrying a cup of coffee.

"And here is that secretary right now," the offender said to Anzu.

Anzu gaped at them, "You think I wanted to work here just to get close to _them_?"

"Who doesn't?" the secretary sat back down, "That's what all of the previous ones have done: myself included!"

"That is the stupidest reasoning I have _ever_ heard," Anzu huffed, "I came here to actually _work_, because I was bored at home."

"Yeah: work on their hearts!" Noa's secretary stomped her foot.

"Why don't you shut the heck up!" Anzu retorted. "I can have you sued and booted out of this office in two seconds flat!"

"Oh? Says who? I do say I think I have more authority and class than you will _ever_ have, girl. I happen to have some of the most money in Domino. Under the Kaibas and Anzu Mazaki that is," Mokuba's escritoire rested her chin on laced fingers.

"Do you even know whom you are talking to?" Anzu took off the glasses.

"That ditzy secretary Tea Gardner, that's who," Noa's secretary commented.

Anzu glared at them, and took her hair out of its bun and put it back into its regular ponytail.

Noa's secretary dropped her cup of coffee. "That _is_ Anzu Mazaki!"

"Don't be stupid," the other secretary replied, though somewhat shakily, "she's a phony! Any girl can look like Anzu Mazaki if they try hard enough!"

Anzu sighed and pulled out countless ID cards, "Does that prove it?"

The other two gaped.

"Then what are _you_ doing, working _here?_" Mokuba's escritoire asked.

"Unless we were right and she _is _working here like the other singles," Noa's secretary added.

"Like I said: I. Was. Bored."

"How can you get bored, being rich!" the two exploded.

"It's not all fun and games, you know," Anzu glared. She then went into a coughing fit.

"A-er-Tea, what are you doing here?" Anzu's head spun around and she saw Mokuba standing there quizzically. "And you two: get back to work," he demanded.

"Yes sir," the two other women replied.

"Oh, I had to deliver some papers to you," Anzu picked up the papers she had put down and handed them to Mokuba. She began coughing again.

"You too?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she looked up.

"Seto has a cold as well," he narrowed his eyes skeptically.

"Must be going around," she replied. "I'd best get back to work," she stated, "Bye," she gave a small wink to him. He smiled as he watched her walk off. His secretary ground her teeth.

The end of the workday couldn't come soon enough. Anzu, as she got back to her desk, was reminded of the fact that she still had to talk with Seto about her…"ego" problem. It was becoming more of a problem lately. Look what she had just said to those two other secretaries!

She mulled over ways to talk to him and ask what would be the best thing to do.

Near the end of the day, Anzu put up her things. It was time to talk. Now.

She walked up to the doors and knocked. He answered, "Come in." She opened the door and entered. Seto sat at his desk, as usual. He looked up to regard the guest.

"Anzu?" he lapsed for a second, and then stood up. "What do you want?"

"Remember I told you I wanted to talk with you yesterday? But you…er…told me to talk to you tomorrow…which would be today?"

"I seem to recall something, yes," he replied, looking her over. "What did you want to…talk about?"

What she said next, he wasn't expecting at all.

"How did you do it?"

"Excuse me?" his eyebrows shot up, "Do _what_, exactly?"

"You know," she rolled her hand around in the air to signify that she was trying to find the right words, "Not be…your old self…. You changed, is what I'm trying to say. You're not…per say, a _jerk_ anymore. You've…changed," she nodded off lamely, "How did you change like that?"

"Why does that concern you?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Because…I…I think I'm…falling into the same cycle. I think…I'm beginning to be a bit too…too…."

"Egotistical?" Seto supplied.

"That's it," she pointed at him, and then lowered her hand quickly. "I don't want to be…like that. And I'm asking you because…you would know how to fix it. You really…have changed. And…it was a good change," she found herself saying what she felt. "I really…like…that conversion."

Seto was stunned. Had he really changed that much? It didn't seem like it…. Maybe she saw something in him that he didn't? He walked forward a little bit. "Have I really altered my personality _that_ much."

"You modified it well enough," she shrugged. "That's why I'm coming to you, and not anyone else." She looked down at the ground, "I hate the amount of guilt I get for feeling superior to others. It's not just affecting…people I don't really know, but those closer to me too. I've put down my own parents! Next thing I know, I'll lose all of my friends because of it," she gritted her teeth and stared at the floor –her vision become blurred by tears. Boy, was she sentimental….

"Anzu," he said softly, walking nearer to her, "I don't think you-"

"I don't want to become like that!" she suddenly erupted and flung herself into his chest, and cried, "The guilt…it piles up! I just don't want to be known for a cold heart! Please, help me! I t would mean so much!" she cried. In a much softer tone, she added, "Please, Seto…help me…."

"Alright…alright, I'll help you," he tried hushing her up. For some reason, deep inside his mind, he _hated_ to see her cry.

* * *

I hope you SetoxAnzu fans enjoyed that! I'm getting to some good stuff starting next chapter (I hope). Soon enough, a…plot twist, will be appearing. Just you wait…. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	14. An Adoptive Reaction

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 14: An Adoptive Reaction**

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad!" Anzu smiled and hugged her parents happily as they opened the front door.

"Anzu!" her mother hugged her back, "What are you doing here?"

"Yes: this is a most unexpected visit!" her father laughed, "What do you want?" he asked in a playfully accusing tone.

"Daddy!" Anzu hit his shoulder playfully, "Can't I just come to see my parents while I'm still in town? After all, I only have about eight months left in Japan!" Anzu replied, "I wanted to visit. I hope I'm not intruding-"

"No, no, Anzu!" her mother ushered her inside, "Come in! It is a bit chilly outside: come in, come in. I was just about to make dinner. Will you be staying?"

"Why not?" Anzu shrugged, "It's better than the lonely dinners I make at home," she chuckled.

"Say, Anzu, how _are_ you getting along by yourself in that large apartment?" her father sat down on the living room couch and asked her.

"Ah, fine," Anzu replied, "It gets a little lonely sometimes, and I'll admit that I got bored before not being used to such freedoms, but I solved that problem a couple months ago."

"What did you come up with?" Mr. Mazaki leaned in.

"I got a job."

"Someone hired you for less than a year?" her mother called out from the kitchen.

"Yes, actually," Anzu replied, smiling, "And I was most surprised at the offer, due to the way I had known him before I had left."

"Oh really? This is someone you know then?" her father leaned back against the couch and scratched his chin, "What could you be working as…? It's not a big job?"

"Not too big…."

"Anything to do with a store?"

"Nope."

"That rules out Yugi and Rebekah then, doesn't it?" he chuckled.

Anzu's smile grew broader, "Yep. And if you keep thinking like that, you won't even be close to guessing who I work for."

Mrs. Mazaki brought out a tray of drinks: a coffee for her husband, tea for her and water for Anzu. Anzu took the water gratefully.

"Dinner is cooking. So…what are we talking about?" her mother sat down next to her father.

"Dad was trying to guess what I work as and for whom," Anzu replied, gulping down the water, "In fact…I just arrived here from work."

"Well, then, it seems to be a high-class society," Mr. Mazaki observed his daughter's clothing (she had taken off the fake glasses, make-up and let down her hair, however).

"Yes, it could only be that. If I know our daughter as well as I do, she would _never_ wear something like that unless she _had_ to. …_Or_ she was trying to impress a certain someone," Mrs. Mazaki looked slyly over at her husband.

Anzu set down her glass protesting, "Mom! You know I don't do that! I wouldn't do that to my boss!"

"Your boss is single then? Interesting…" her father nodded, "Most interesting…. Don't get too many of those nowadays. I suppose he's rather young then?"

"Oh, _please_ stop this!" Anzu huffed.

"Come now, Ryo," her mother told her husband, "We'll stop badgering her about this…again. She'll find someone sooner or later. It's just beyond me how such a pretty young girl can't have had _any_ romance in her life yet," Rhonda Mazaki sipped her tea.

Anzu looked away and felt a blush crawling up her cheeks. _That_ was NOT true. Why, in the past three months alone she had had more romance in her life than Larry had given her for almost ten years!

The Kaiba brothers sure were doing a good number on her.

But were they _meaning_ to do that number?

"Anzu?"

Anzu snapped back to attention, "Yes?"

"Just tell us dear," Ryou stated, "Who and what? Work?"

"Ah:" Anzu took in a deep breath. Who knew how her parents would react to this? "I'm the secretary for Seto Kaiba. Can you believe it?"

Her parents simultaneously chocked on their drinks and spluttered them back into their cups.

"Is that such a surprise?" Anzu laughed.

"Anzu…I never thought…for just a year?" her mother looked at her father. Mr. Mazaki was just staring at her daughter.

"Yeah, see, that's what surprised me. But er…because we actually _know_ each other to a degree," she swore she felt some red rise into her cheeks when she said this, "He…_overheard_ me say that I was bored a lot and offered me the job. And thinking in the context of this being for a year: why, I do believe he's always replacing his secretaries. Who knows? Maybe I'll be kicked out before the year is up. I suppose I could then try to see if positions under Mokuba or Noa would then be available," she muttered the last sentence.

Her parents heard it however, and gave each other certain unreadable looks.

A timer dinged in the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Mazaki popped up, "Into the kitchen, everyone!"

The threesome filed into the kitchen. They at down and the dinner began in silence, with only the clinking of utensils and plates to be heard.

After a few moments of only eating, Anzu decided to break the silence and say what she had come here to say. "Mom? Dad?"

"Yes, Anzu?" her father answered.

"Is something wrong?" her mother's voice piped up.

"Sort of…actually," Anzu replied, looking up at her parents. "Look…on my last visit…I sort of…got a bit…angry and sassy to you two," she started to explain.

"Oh Anzu, it was just the drinks-" her mother started.

Anzu held up a hand to stop her, "No, it wasn't. It was the way I was becoming. I've been thinking lately that ever since I started becoming…"famous," it's been going to my head. I've been thinking that…it's started affecting _me_. I get the perception that I'm above everyone else…. I don't want to be like that! But…it slips out sometimes. The money…the fame…the sense of power…it's beginning to control me. And…I just wanted to say that I'm _really_ sorry for the way I acted here last time, and I hope you forgive me." Anzu bowed her head.

Her mother rushed up from the table and came over to Anzu's side, "Oh honey, we forgave you the minute it happened! Don't you worry yourself over something that small! We understand-"

"It's not small to me, mom. I've been really obsessing over it. So…that's why I've started getting help for it. Someone else I know went through the same phase. I'm asking him how he got through it, and he's helping me. So…hopefully, I won't be this way for much longer."

"Oh, our Anzu doesn't need any sort of help! You're perfect the way you are!" her father boasted. "A little rough on the edges, but everyone is like that!"

"I think I'm more than a _little_ rough on the edges," Anzu smirked.

The doorbell suddenly rang.

"I'll get it," Anzu offered. She took off for the door. Her parents, unawares, crept to the threshold of the kitchen and peeked out from behind it.

Anzu unlocked the door and opened it, gasping in surprise.

"Kaiba! W-What are you doing here?"

Seto Kaiba only gave her a seemingly bored look and said, "I _hate_ to be your delivery boy, Mazaki, but you seemed to have left something at the office that I'm sure you want," he held out her purse for her.

"Oh my gosh!" Anzu took it from him, "Thank you! I totally forgot about this…. Geez, I'm stupid." She suddenly looked up at him, expecting a snappy remark. She had just laid down the foundation for something along the lines of, _You didn't have to tell me twice_.

But none came.

Anzu, surprised, continued her interrogation, "So…how did you know I was here? How did you know where _here_ was?"

"You weren't at home when I checked. And knowing that you probably couldn't go far without that," he gestured to the purse, "I figured you were at your parents' house or a friends' house. Of course, Noa told me where your parents lived, so I decided to check here first."

"Way to go, Sherlock," Anzu nodded.

Seto sighed, "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"Well, _you_ figured it out, didn't you? I would just say that you made an oxymoron before." Seto's eyebrows rose. Had she just…_complimented_ him?

Seto looked past Anzu and saw her parent's heads poking through the kitchen doorway. He nodded in their direction and Anzu looked behind her. She rolled her eyes and gestured for her parents to come over. Slowly, they walked over to the front door.

"Mom, Dad, this is Seto Kaiba –as you might know. He's my boss…which you _also_ know," she added.

"P-Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kaiba," Mrs. Mazaki stuttered.

Mr. Mazaki was looking Seto up and down. He nodded and then turned to Anzu, "He'll do."

Something registered through Anzu's mind from their earlier conversation, "Dad! Not while _he's **here**_!" she hit her father playfully on the shoulder.

A strong look of amusement leapt across Seto's face.

"Come dear," Ryo Mazaki took his wife, "We'll leave the two to talk," he snickered and walked back to the kitchen with his wife.

Anzu slapped her forehead. "I swear…. Just because I'm single and have never had a boyfriend…" she muttered to herself. Seto only heard bits and pieces of it, such as 'single' and 'never' and 'boyfriend.'

However, his mind was really on other things: such as something he had noticed.

"…Those were your parents?"

"Yes, who else would they be?" Anzu looked up incredulously.

Seto bit his lip as if deciding whether to say what was on his mind or not. He was deciding against it when-

"Well? Say it already: I _know_ you're dying to say _something_," Anzu crossed her arms, "What is it?"

And it tumbled out, "Are you…adopted?"

Silence passed between the two of them for a moment. Seto crossed his arms impatiently and still stared into Anzu's eyes, which had widened, and her moth had dropped open.

"I-? WHAT!" she suddenly stomped her foot on the ground, "What the heck? I'm not adopted! Why would you ask something like _that!_"

Seto stepped backwards, with a cold glare coming over his features, "I was merely asking that because –no offense- but you look _nothing_ like your parents."

"So maybe I got all of the recessive alleles in the gene pool!" Anzu waved her arms.

"Highly unlikely," Seto retorted.

"I…I," Anzu struggled to find the right words, "Argh! You've made your delivery, now go away!" she shut the door in his face, a little harder than she had wanted. She didn't know why that had ticked her off so much. So there were some differences between her and her parents: it didn't mean she was adopted! She would have _known_ if she was adopted!

Anzu stomped back to the kitchen in a freshly angered mood. She sat back down in her seat and started to pound the living daylights out of the food on her plate.

"Stupid Kaiba," she muttered, "Who does he think he is-"

"Anzu, honey? Is something wrong?" her mother noticed the rather familiar behavior," What's troubling you?"

"Ha! Kaiba just asked the stupidest thing in the world, and practically told me he was right about it! He asked if I was _adopted_! I mean: COME ON! I'm not adopted! But no! He has to shove it in my face that I don't share many physical similarities with you guys-" she looked up at her parents to see their humored reactions.

Boy, was she wrong.

"Mom?" she calmed down, "Dad? W-Why are you staring at me like that? Hello?" she waved her hand in front of their wide-eyed stares. Their tea cups were raised in midair and were stuck there, except Mrs. Mazaki's was shaking as her hand trembled.

Anzu's heart started to pick up pace. _No…no it can't be! NO!_

"Mom? …Dad? …I'm…_not_ adopted…right?"

"Of course not-" her father started.

"Anzu, honey, you must understand-" her mother replied at the same time. The two parents looked at each other.

Anzu stood up slowly, "Mom? W-What were you g-gonna s-say? I'm…r-right, _right?_"

"Anzu," her mother stood up and walked over to her. Anzu was frozen on the spot and watched as her mother slowly came over, "Anzu…we did this for your own good," her mother started to explain.

"Wait: hold the phone," Anzu backed away from her mom, "What are you saying?"

"What your mother is trying to say…is…we…we _did_ adopt you, Anzu-"

"**WHAT**!" Anzu hollered, "**_WHAT! AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME_**?"

"Anzu, it was to help you-"

"HELP ME BY DOING WHAT! KEEPING SOMETHING THAT BIG FROM ME! ALL OF THIS TIME I WAS PROUD TO HAVE TRUSTING PARENTS LIKE YOU, BUT YOU'VE KEPT THE BIGGEST SECRET OF MY LIFE FOR-…for…for…." Anzu stopped. "When did you adopt me?"

"When you were twelve," her mother answered quietly; tears forming in her eyes. Anzu smiled. She was getting worked up over nothing! She would remember being adopted, right? At twelve?

"Alright, guys: joke's over. I would remember being adopted, right?"

"Anzu…no, you wouldn't," her father stood up, "You…can't remember your early childhood, remember? You would not remember us adopting you."

Anzu shook her head. This was unbelievable. It couldn't be true! "Y-You're lying!"

"No, sweetie: for once: we're not," her mother walked over to hug Anzu.

Anzu backed away, "No…no…it's impossible…. Y-You said-"

"Anzu we hated lying to you, but it was for your own good and the wish of your father," her _step_father stepped forward.

"No! I don't believe it!" she cried out, "YOU'RE LYING!" tears were steadily running down her cheeks now. "WHAT KIND OF FATHER WOULD NOT WANT ME TO KNOW I HAD BEEN ADOPTED!"

"Anzu Mazaki, calm down-" Mr. Mazaki began.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Anzu retreated to the doorway, "BECAUSE I'M OBVIOUSLY **NOT** A MAZAKI, AM I! EITHER TELL ME THE TRUTH…OR…OR-"

"Anzu, we _did_ tell you the truth," her mother answered, now crying outright.

"IT'S NOT POSSIBLE THOUGH!" Anzu punched the wall so that the kitchen shuddered, "I mean…I mean…" she took great breaths of air, "Who _was_ my father then? And my mother?"

"We don't know, exactly," Ryou put forth.

"THEN HOW DO YOU KNOW IT WAS HIS WISH, HUH!" she screamed.

"Because-"

"STOP WITH THE LIES! Just…JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Anzu cried running away from them, and wrenching open the door.

"Anzu!" her parents sprinted after her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Anzu cried dashing to her car, starting it and getting away from the house as fast as possible.

The Mazaki couple stood on the driveway, watching their daughter drive off.

Rhonda was crying steadily into her husband's shoulder," I _knew_ this day would come soon! I could just feel it! And I _knew_ she would throw this type of reaction! It would be just the same reaction _he_ would have thrown! She learned so much from him! No wonder it's instinct! And now…_she hates us, Ryo!_"

"She'll come around," Ryou Mazaki patted his wife, "She'll come around. Once she gets over the fact, she'll realize that just because we adopted her doesn't mean that we aren't family. No matter how much she thinks she's not a Mazaki anymore-"

"Ryo," Mrs. Mazaki looked up, "She never _was_ a Mazaki…you know that as well as I do."

Ryo sighed, "I suppose you _are_ right…."

* * *

Anzu cried herself to sleep, holding Oha tightly. This was the second time in three weeks she had needed this serious comfort.

"It's just not…_possible_. How could they? How could they not tell me!" she sobbed, holding her bear closer to her chest. "I _hate_ them," she whispered.

* * *

In the morning, Anzu groggily woke up, and looked around. She felt some roughness on her face and noticed she was holding Oha still.

The memories of the past day came tumbling back down to earth atop her. Her body jerked in the sheer memory of those painful moments.

"How could they…" she whispered, with a look of pure hatred on her face. "They…they _lied _to me for seventeen years! _Seventeen!_" she growled and scrambled out of bed, rubbing away the tears stains that were dried across her face.

She stomped over to her dresser and thrust it open, grabbing whatever work-clothes were on top. She took a quick shower (after noticing that she was slightly late getting started) and got dressed.

"Screw everything else," she hissed, referring to the make-up, hair and glasses. She simply threw her hair up into a ponytail and set off, not caring who saw Anzu Ma- er…_Anzu_ No-Name go into Kaiba Corp.

That reminded her. She whipped out her cell-phone in the car, not caring how late or early or whatever it was in New York and dialed Lar's number.

After the fourth ring, it picked up quickly, "Hello? Lar-"

"Lar, it's me, Anzu."

"Anzu! What a surprise-"

"Save it. I want you to find me a new last name. I'm not going to be Anzu _Mazaki_ anymore. A new last name – got it?"

"Well, er, yes, Anzu, but-"

"_Anything_ will do, okay? JUST FIND ONE! Make one up for all I care!"

Lar was quiet for a moment, then he said, "Anzu. Larry suggests…_Marnar_."

"Your last name? But-" she stopped, "I know what he's getting at! You tell him _NO!_" she shouted, "Sorry…. I'm just not in the mood. You won't believe it, Lar! I just found out I was _adopted_!"

"I-Is that so?" he stuttered on the other side of the line.

Anzu's eyes narrowed, "Did you _know_ about this?"

"Anzu, I was only told-"

"CRAP IT! EVERYONE KNOWS EXCEPT ME!" she shouted into the phone, threatening to use a stream of cusses and curses. She snapped the phone shut and threw it into the back of the car.

"Screw everyone," she muttered, zooming through Domino.

She stomped through the doors of Kaiba Corp. and to the elevator, and stood in the corner as it traveled up many floors.

She brushed past everyone on the top floor – some stopping to look at her new attire – and came to stop at her desk. She threw down her purse and slumped down into her chair. She already had piles of work waiting on her desk.

She sighed. Perhaps the work day would make the tension flow out or at least make her forget the predicament for the time being.

She managed to work most of the day without having contact with _anybody_. Nobody bothered her: not even her boss.

Of course, a few hours before the workday ended, Seto _did_ come out of his office to speak with her about Kaiba Corp. matters.

"Gar-" he started to speak to her via alias, but noticed her change of wear. "Dumping the act?" he asked.

Anzu didn't look at him, "I'm not in the mood."

"Alright…" he replied. She did sound _really_ ticked off about something. "So…about these files-"

Anzu suddenly stood up and glared at him, thoughts and feelings of anger venting out through her. "_You_."

Seto looked up confused, "Me, _what_?"

"_You,_" Anzu seethed, glaring at him inches from his own face, "**_Why do you ALWAYS have to be right!_**"

"What are you talking about?" he questioned, starting to get annoyed. What was she playing at.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE RIGHT!" she screamed at him. Several heads turned in the hallway.

"WHAT WAS I RIGHT ABOUT! ENLIGHTEN ME, MAZAKI!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU IDIOT!"

"WHY NOT! IT'S YOUR NAME, ISN'T IT!"

"NOT ANYMORE! I'M ABANDONING THAT LIE!"

"WHAT'S THE LIE!"

"**WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE RIGHT!**" she was crying now, still fighting to keep herself upright though.

"WHAT WAS I RIGHT ABOUT! WHAT IS THIS WHOLE ARGUMENT ABOUT!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I **AM** ADOPTED, YOU IDIOT! AND I ONLY FIGURED OUT LAST NIGHT THAT MY SO CALLED PARENTS HAVE BEEN LYING TO ME FOR SIXTEEN YEARS!" she screamed.

And suddenly, she smacked his right across the face.

Gasps rang throughout the now eerily silent hall. A couple cups dropped to the floor.

Anzu heaved and suddenly put a hand to her mouth, horrified.

Seto –shock written all across his face- gingerly felt his red cheek where she had slapped him.

_I am **so **fired,_ Anzu thought slowly.

And suddenly, the pent up tears began to flow, and just barely registering to grab her purse, she flew down the hallway, crying, and rounded down the stairs.

Seto stared after her. So she _was_ adopted? It really must have been a large shock to her if she had slapped him that hard….

Anzu tore down the steps, not caring who she ran into (no one, luckily) and emerged at the bottom of the flight some few minutes later.

She ran right for the door, but was suddenly halted by a pair of strong arms taking hold of her shoulders.

"Anzu? What's wrong!" Noa's concerned voice echoed through to Anzu's brain.

"NOA!" she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.

Noa was thoroughly shocked by this outgoing action, but began rubbing her back sympathetically. Holding her, he led them to a cushioned bench in the lobby, away from prying eyes, and sat down with her. Anzu still cried.

"Anzu, shh…Anzu tell me what's wrong," he asked her gently. For some reason, this whole experience felt oddly familiar…. Something he _almost_ remembered…..

"Oh, Noa," she cried, "I _hate_ him…."

"Who, Anzu?"

Through choked sobs, he understood the words, "Your brother."

Noa furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Which of the two would she come to "hate" so easily? Seto? Probably the best guess.

"Seto? Is it him?"

She merely nodded her head, though in a difficult position to do so.

"Why?" he asked. This was rather strange.

"Why does he _always_ have to be right?" she sobbed. Noa didn't understand at all what was going on, but continued to rub her back softly to calm her as she cried on him.

* * *

Seto rushed down the stairs. In this condition, if Anzu started driving, she was liable to kill herself.

He stopped at the edge of the stairs when his eyes caught hold of Anzu in Noa's arms. He was consoling her.

Something gave a sharp pain in Seto's chest when he heard part of the conversation.

"I _hate_ him."

"Who, Anzu?"

"Your brother."

"Seto? Is it him?" Anzu nodded. "Why?"

"Why does he _always_ have to be right?"

Seto backed up and leaned against the wall of the stair way. Great. With that _stupid_ comment last night –he just _had_ to remark about it- she _hated_ him.

This bothered him more than it should have. Normally, it would have hurt him a little, but not this much.

What was going on with him? Why did he care if Anzu hated him so much?

Something flashed through Seto's brain. Could he…be in the same phase as his brothers? Had that really come to pass of him?

That feeling of…love?

Back over on the bench, Noa whispered, "Take your time, Anzu…. Tell you what. I'll take you out to dinner tonight, and we'll see if we can't distract your mind for the time being, okay? How does that sound?"

Anzu nodded enthusiastically through her tears and hugged him tighter. _Anything_ would be better than thinking about this problem constantly.

* * *

Anzu looked around the outside of the small café the two were dining at. Noa had afterwards given her permission to go home early and rest up a bit beforehand, after she had cried all her tears (driving with a great emotional problem was not recommended). So, she did so and was now looking for that mop of green hair that would signify her date –er- _friend_ was here.

_Date_? Since when! These emotional problems lately were starting to go to her head!

And then she spotted that head of green hair. She rushed forward and was about to tap him on the shoulder when someone else bumped into her and she accidentally bumped into him.

"Whoops, sorry N-" she stopped. The man who had turned around was most definitely _not_ Noa Kaiba. "Oh, excuse me…I'm sorry," she blushed in embarrassment. In truth, it was probably a good thing that she had tripped instead of tapped him, otherwise she would have been even _more_ embarrassed.

"A-Anzu M-Mazaki!" the green-headed man with yellow-framed glasses replied, a faint blush growing on his cheeks.

The last name struck a chord in Anzu, but she tried to remember that she was here to get _rid_ of that thought.

"I-I can't believe it's you!" he smiled faintly, with that hint of red still in his cheeks. "And to think I actually know you!"

"What?" Anzu inquired. Knew her? Who was this guy?

"Don't you remember?" he looked slightly hurt. He then piped up, "Well…does that really matter? All that really matters is that you –the homely little caterpillar- have transformed into the queen of all butterflies."

_What the_! Anzu scrunched up her eyebrows in slight confusion. Wait…. Something was familiar about that voice. A little squeak in it…talking about bugs….

"Insector Haga!" she suddenly cried out. (That's Weevil Underwood for all of you who don't know.)

"Yes! I knew you would remember me!" he laughed, jumping into the air as he usually did.

"Wow…you've changed," she admired. No longer did he have –in her opinion- a bad haircut, but he had swept all of that long hair back into a rather fashionable style. The glasses were thinner, but he still had that slightly buggy look about him….

"So…er…what have you been up to lately?" Anzu asked shyly. She had not had too many friendly experiences with him. However, if Seto Kaiba –she was again reminded of emotions with a jolt in her chest- could change, then couldn't Insector?

"I'm a national er…" bug-studier" now," he replied smoothly, "Among other things!" he added seeing the starting look on Anzu's face. "I'm a great scientist! And…" he lowered his eyes lids slightly, looking directly at Anzu and holding himself proudly, "Surprisingly, I'm still single-"

"Anzu, there you are!" Noa suddenly came up behind her and wrapped himself around her waist, "How are you, now?"

Anzu smiled, looking behind her, "Fine! You ready?"

"I always am," he smirked, taking her by the arm gently and guiding her inside.

Insector Haga glared after them. "So a _Kaiba_ already has her? Curse that family…they get _everything!_ Money: fame: titles…and Anzu! She's a pretty little thing that should be more open to the public! Not already reserved for one of that prat family," he seethed, turning on his heel and walking off. "I swear…the next one of them that I see…oh, I'll…."

Noa and Anzu walked inside and sat down at a table, waiting to order their food. The waitress came soon enough and too their orders. She left quickly to retrieve their food.

"So, Anzu-" Noa started. He was silence by the ringing of a phone.

"What now!" Anzu cursed, digging into her purse to get her phone, "I swear…whoever this is, is going to – Hello? Anzu Mazaki speaking," she put on a false air of happiness as she answered the phone.

Her facial expression dropped immediately when she heard who it was.

"Larry, not _now…._"

Noa pretended not to be listening, and tried concentrating more on the utensils in front of him, but it was to no avail. Anzu was quite talkative….

"LARRY! HOW DARE YOU!"

Noa's head shot up. What had that man just said to her? His eyes narrowed dangerously. He was in for a world of hurt…..

"Larry!" Anzu sighed exasperatedly, "How many times have I told you? NO! I've given you the same answer tot hat same question for SEVEN years! Seven years you have asked me to marry you, and for seven years, I HAVE DECLINED. Can you not get it through your head? And you have the nerve to ask me while CALLING ON THE PHONE!"

There was a pause as Noa stared in mild shock at the talker and her phone. Anzu looked over at him. "In fact, Larry, I _happen_ to be on a _date_ at the moment…with _some other guy_. Would you like to speak with him? Just to show that I'm not lying? Sure, hold on for a moment," she covered the speaker part of the phone and handed it to Noa, "It's for you. Larry would like a word."

Noa took the phone. He was going to savor this….

"Hello, Noa Kaiba speaking."

"Listen here, _punk_, just who do you think you are to be taking Anzu -…. What did you say your name was?"

"Noa Kaiba."

"As in…_Kaiba_? As in…Kaiba Corp. Kaiba?"

"One out of three, yes," Noa twiddled his thumbs.

"Oh…. Well, you listen good, pal. Keep your money-sucking fingers _off_ Anzu, got it? She's _my_ girl…."

"So I've heard," Noa muttered, smirking at Anzu. She was trying to hide her laughter, "Well, you listen here, _pal_. Too. **Late**." And with that, he snapped the phone shut, ending the call.

"What was all that about?" Anzu laughed and took the phone back.

"He told me to stay away from you: that you're his," Noa replied nonchalantly.

"And you replied-?"

"That it was too late for that," he smirked. Anzu looked away and blushed slightly. The way he wound his words together…. It was loveable.

Something triggered in the back of Anzu's mind. Where had she said that before?

Ack, she would think about it later.

Their dinner arrived, and they had a lively conversation. Anzu was kept happy that entire time. As their meal slowed, Anzu spontaneously remembered the reason why they were here. She sighed. She needed to talk about it….

"Noa?"

"Yes?" he attention diverted directly to her.

"Can we…just go walk through the park for a while? I…want to talk to you about something. About…why I was so upset and all. You have a right to know."

"Alright," he nodded. "Let me just take care of the bill-"

"What, all of it?"

"Of course," he replied.

"No! Noa-"

"Anzu, this was _my_ treat. I'm going to pay for it, alright?" he replied, looking sternly into her eyes. Anzu looked back into his. She couldn't accept that….

"Noa…" she started, "I just-"

"_Please_ Anzu?" he asked.

Anzu sighed and sat back, defeated. His overall cuteness and pleading won her over.

Noa laid down the money on the table and stood up, "Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she smiled and stood. "To the park then?"

"Sure thing," he answered, walking out with her.

The park was only a few blocks down. The two walked there as sunset was starting and began their journey across the sidewalk around the pond.

"So…what's this all about?" Noa looked over at her and asked.

Anzu took a deep breath. "Well…I found out that…my parents have been lying about something to me for about sixteen years," she answered, looking at the ground.

Noa' eyebrows shot up, "What? That doesn't sound like your parents! What did they lie about?"

Anzu huffed, "That's the thing. They lied about actually being my _parents_."

Noa blinked. He was trying to put together the riddle….

"They told me that I'm adopted."

Noa stopped. Anzu stopped as well, looking back at him. He stated, "Would you rather walk, or sit down?"

Anzu smiled, "Sit, I suppose." There was a bench right near them, and they sat down next to each other. "So…after sixteen years of telling me I was their biological child, they come and break it to me that I'm really adopted. And they said that they had kept this secret from me for my own good and that my father wanted it – whoever that jerk might be.

Noa sat back in thought, "Maybe he didn't want you knowing who he was?"

"Possibly. But what happened to my real mother? That's what I want to know…" Anzu stared off at the ground.

Noa looked at her, "Wait though. Wouldn't you have been around twelve when this happened? Are you saying that you have no recollection of being adopted?"

"None, whatsoever."

"…How?"

"Remember I said so before? I don't remember much from my early childhood. I don't know why that's so…" she sighed. "It really bytes sometimes when I can't remember something like that! Something I _need_ to know!"

She put her face in her hands in frustration, and was bent over. Noa bent over slightly as well and put an arm around her back, "Don't worry…everything will work out."

He sat there, consoling her again – this time in a more mild fashion. He looked across the grounds while doing so. Couples walked the sidewalk; kids ran across the lawns and fed the fish.

"Come on, Jonah!" a little girl cried, jumping onto a boy's back, and smiling. The boy caught her and smiled, looking back up at her and stumbling forward a little bit, "Wow, calm down, Annie!" he laughed, walking along with her on his back.

Something flashed through Noa's mind.

_"Catch me, Noa!" he felt a load hop onto his back. Noa heard his own laughter and looked around to see who had jumped onto him. A blank and shadowed face looked back._

_"Oh, G, look at that!" he heard his mother coo, "Noa! --- Look here!" A camera flashed._

Noa shook his head as he snapped back to reality. There he had gone again – back into an early past memory…or at least, that's what he thought it was. He never really _remembered_ it happening. Something just flashed through his mind at random moments.

Then Noa remembered something even more recent, "But…er…what does this have to do with you hating Seto?"

Anzu looked up at him with anger written in her eyes, "He was the one who influenced it to surface last night. He came to my parent's house last night to return something of mine."

"I know that much," he replied.

"Yes…. So he met my stepparents –who I _thought_ were my parents at the time. When they left, he asked if I was adopted, because he said I looked nothing like them. I became really mad at him and slammed the door in his face. Then, I commented to my stepparents about what he had said and told them it was ridiculous. They then decided to break it to me."

"I'm sorry," Noa replied, "That must be distressing news to come across. Especially after sixteen years…."

"Yeah," Anzu retorted, hissing. "I'd just like to know what _else_ they're hiding from me! If they hid this major matter, I can't imagine what else they could have been keeping from me."

Silence passed between them for a few minutes. Noa decided to break it. "How about we finish that walk? Hardly anyone is out now…. Maybe you can unwind a little, before we have to return to our separate homes."

"That sounds good," Anzu smiled. They stood, and continued their stroll through the park, under the not lit streetlamps.

A little after they had started, mostly in silence, Noa had snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as they sauntered along.

Anzu seemed just fine with this action.

* * *

Well, there you have it! This chapter was going to have a whole different scene in it, but I decided to save it for next chapter. Just remember all that happened in here (especially the Insector Haga thing) for next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! (Compensation for my stupid account closing is greatly wanted!) 


	15. Blind Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 15: Blind Love**

Mokuba was walking along Domino Avenue, downtown, with his hands in his pockets as he sauntered along. Crowds were thinning, as hints of rain and storms were in the air.

But Mokuba didn't care. He was actually relaxed, for once. Well, sort of. Alright: not really. His mind was reeling with thoughts about his brothers and Anzu.

Noa kissing Anzu….

Seeing the shouting match between Anzu and Seto; Anzu fleeing; Seto running after her – and who knows what happened after that.

Yes, he had seen –and heard- the shout-off. He had also heard her shout out that she was adopted.

So she was just like him….

He was passing Domino Park, still walking along, when a voice stopped him.

"Where's your limo, Kaiba? Or have you taken to help conservation efforts now?" a sleazy voice –a bit high-pitched for the male- inquired, laughing.

Mokuba turned around, insulted, and with a scowling face to show it. "What do you want?" He watched as a man with bowl-cut pale green hair stepped out from the shade of a building, with about five other cronies around him. "Insector Haga, I presume?"

"Possibly," Haga shrugged, "But why would you need to know the name of such a low-life like myself? Aren't you and your family above the rest?"

"Just shut up now before you regret it, Insector," Mokuba growled, clenching his fists. Mokuba was in a bad mood. People tended to disappear for a small "vacation" when Mokuba was in a bad mood, and was able to be ticked off very easily.

People said he and Seto were complete opposites for being brothers. They weren't _completely_ opposite….

"Come on, Kaiba," Haga sneered, cocking his head, "I dare you."

"I don't have time for scum like you," Mokuba retorted, turning around, to walk away.

"Oh ho!" Insector laughed, "A Kaiba backing away from a challenge! Wait until the papers hear about this!"

Mokuba froze. It wouldn't be so bad, really…if word did get out. But Seto had been so much better at handling this sort of thing than he was.

But Seto wasn't here right now. Neither was Noa, for that matter. They were probably halfway around the world right now: nowhere near close enough to help out this situation.

"Are you _asking_ for a death wise?" Mokuba said tensely.

"I'm shocked!" Haga mocked, "You wouldn't hit a guy with _glasses_, would you?"

Mokuba lost it. He spun around and raised a fist, "**I don't know WHY you are bugging me, Haga, but today IS NOT one of my good days: so _buzz_ off!"** Mokuba threw a punch straight for Insector's nose.

Haga dodged the blow, and sidestepped Mokuba by a few feet. His face immediately turned into a scowl, "I just like to give people like you what they deserve!" Haga shouted.

"What do you mean, people like me!" Mokuba turned.

"I mean people who get _everything_ they want, without having to lift a finger!" Haga remarked, charging, "Of course…I also just like to take out my emotions on fights, so there!" he punched Mokuba in the shoulder, and sent the boy flying to the ground, his glasses skittering off. Mokuba heard them clattering against the pavement.

At that time, though, he didn't care whether or not he had glasses on to see. Insector was a big enough target: he could hit him, even through blurred vision.

"You'll pay for that!" Mokuba jumped up and socked him in the nose, as he had planned before.

Insector, taken by surprise from his abruptness, had no time to dodge this attack. He heard a sickening crack and felt his own glasses slip off.

"There," Mokuba shook his hand slightly, "now we're even."

"You! You!" Insector squinting at his bleeding nose, "I think you broke my nose!"

"Serves you right," Mokuba muttered, closing his eyes to rest them.

Insector noticed this action of Mokuba's. He smirked. Perfect. They both may have been geeks with glasses, but that didn't mean Haga couldn't see any better than Mokuba.

Because he could.

Mokuba could barely see anything at all without his prescription frames, but Haga was another story. So he was farsighted: it would help him in the long run.

"Alright, alright," he put up his hands in mock defeat, "You win. I see I'll get no where with this…." His smirk widened. Mokuba was looking up at him now. _Not that he can see anything,_ Insector thought happily to himself. "Just have to find my glasses, and I'll be on my way," he muttered, though loud enough for Mokuba to hear. "Oh, are those them?" Haga purposely strode over to Mokuba's and picked them up.

Mokuba squinted at the pair the insect lover held. Haga's glasses were yellow-framed, as they had been in his childhood. Those ones didn't look yellow. In fact, they looked like….

"Wait, Haga, those are mine!" Mokuba stated, walking quickly to get them.

"They are? Sorry…my mistake," Insector waited for Mokuba to get just a little closer. When Mokuba had reached him and stretched out his hand to take them, Haga suddenly dropped them.

"Whoops! Sorry about that," Weevil replied, sarcastically.

Mokuba winced as he heard a slightly crack in the glass. Well…as long as they weren't shattered….

"Let me get those for you," Haga stated, starting forward. Mokuba realized Insector's plan a second to late.

"Wait-!"

**_CRUNCH._**

Mokuba froze.

"Oops…Sorry about that. My fault again. What do you know?" Insector shrugged, taking his shoe of the glass shards of the lens of Mokuba's special glasses. He then laughed and waltzed off to pick up his own frames, which he found without any problem. Mokuba blurrily watched this, and realized just how he had been tricked.

"YOU COCKROACH!" Mokuba lunged after the boy. Insector replaced his glasses, and then snapped.

Mokuba suddenly felt himself being shoved onto the scratchy park grass. He slid across it, and winced, hearing the dying laughter of Haga and his goons.

"Good luck getting around the city, Kaiba!" was Insector Haga's last remark.

Mokuba pounded the grass in frustration. Boy, was he in trouble this time.

And he knew it, too.

* * *

Mokuba Kaiba felt his way along the city sidewalk. It was completely deserted, as a downpour had started ten minutes ago. He was soaked through, and practically blind. Not only could he not see well in the first place, but the darkness from the storm caused what remained of his vision to be even worse!

He grabbed onto another light post, and rested against it for a minute. He had already tried using a cell phone, but the buttons all slurred together in his blurred vision, and he couldn't read any of the icons. It was a new phone as well, so he wasn't quite used to where the placement of buttons were in the first place. Not that he had paid much attention to it at all.

He wasn't wearing a communication device in his jacket either, like Seto always did. Heck, he had just gone from the office for a casual walk! What was the worst that could happen? Seto was the paranoid one about getting napped!

And here, Mokuba was in dire need of help, and he had nothing. No one was around, and he was helpless.

Feeling a bus bench next to him, he plopped down onto it, and held his head in his hands. What was he going to do now?

* * *

Anzu drove through the middle of Domino. She was coming back from shopping at the mall. Well, maybe shopping didn't describe it. Loitering and looking was more like it. Not that she could ever find what she wanted when she was shopping, either.

She turned onto the main road out of the city. The streets were deserted.

"Must be a cruddy day to be outside," Anzu sighed, watching the windshield wipers of her cars wash the rain away from her line of vision. She checked the clock, and smiled. "Or it could just be the fact that it's nine o' clock at night."

She stopped at a useless red-light (for this time of night) and waited. It was then that she noticed someone sitting on a bench on the sidewalk next to her.

He looked oddly familiar….

"Oh my gosh!" Anzu cried out, grabbing an umbrella, and throwing herself out of the car.

"Mokuba? Mokuba Kaiba, is that you?" Anzu ran around her car to the sidewalk.

Mokuba looked up. Who was there? With the help of the street light above, he was able to barely discern some of her features. He knew that face….

"Anzu?" he stood up slowly, "Is that really you?"

"Oh my God, Mokuba! What happened to you? Why are you out here in the rain? How long have you been here?" Anzu immediately rushed over with her umbrella and put it over his head.

Mokuba couldn't help but to smile slightly, _She's so caring…I really like that about her…._ He only answered, however, "It's a long story."

"Well, you have time to tell it in the car. I'm taking you back to your place," Anzu nodded, bringing him over to her car. She opened up the passenger door, and he hesitated.

"Anzu…I don't want to get your car all wet-"

"I don't care, Mokuba. You're health is more important than a stupid car," she retorted, nudging him a little towards the car.

Mokuba smiled as he got in. She really _did_ care.

Anzu then ran to the other side, and got into the driver's seat. After strapping herself in, she looked over at Mokuba to see if he was alright, and saw him laying back against the seat, with his eyes open only a fraction.

It occurred to her that his glasses were missing. She hadn't seen his eyes out from behind lenses since he was a little boy. But, she remembered something about him not ever supposed to take them off. Something was definitely wrong.

As she drove off, she said, "Alright, Mokuba, what happened?"

"I don't really understand it myself," he replied in a soft and distant voice. He coughed at the end of it, and a look of worry crossed Anzu's face. He was becoming ill…. "For some reason, Insector Haga decided to pick a fight with me. And then, he purposely stepped on my glasses. I don't know if you know this, but I can barely see a thing without them. I'm not even supposed to take them off, except when I sleep.

"I couldn't call anyone, because I couldn't see anything on the phone; I don't have any of the gadgets that Seto wears, and besides, Seto and Noa are on a business trip this weekend."

"They're gone?" Anzu inquired, looking over at him.

"Yeah. Count on me to get in trouble while they're away. Anyway, I walked as best as I could around, trying to find _someone_ to help me. But I didn't even know what street I was on – I couldn't read the sign. So I found a bench and sat down, trying to figure something out. All that time, it was raining."

"How long were you out there?" Anzu inquired.

"I don't know…possibly an hour or two," Mokuba replied, "It was around seven-thirty I think when Haga took me on."

"That was an hour and a half ago! We've got to get you home immediately! You've probably caught your death out there," Anzu panicked.

"I'm fine," Mokuba sneezed, "Nothing serious. I was only out in the rain for a bit."

"Do you have a spare pair of glasses at home?" Anzu inquired.

"Well…uh…you see…that _was_ my spare pair. I kinda…broke my other pair a while ago, and have been forgetting to call to get another pair made."

"I understand," Anzu nodded, "Contacts?"

"Can't wear them. Putting them in would be more trouble than it's worth and I'm not sure they can develop the right kind I would need."

"I understand. How long will it be until you can get a new pair?"

"Well…if I call tonight, I'm sure I can talk them into getting me some by tomorrow…or the next day."

"What will you do in that time? You can't just stumble around your home in this condition," Anzu protested.

"I'll get a maid to help me or something," Mokuba shrugged.

"That's no job for a maid. Besides, they have their own homes to go to. Tell you what: if you're okay with it, I'll stay with you until you get a new pair."

Mokuba jumped and looked over at her with wide eyes, ignoring the slight pain, "You'd do that?"

"Of course. I'm not doing anything this weekend. And you need help. So it's decided then," Anzu nodded. "I'll just have to stop home and get some stuff. Of course…this has to be okay with you, is it?"

"Of course," Mokuba nodded. She didn't know just how alright it was!

* * *

Anzu walked, and guided, in a way, Mokuba up the steps to the mansion's front doors.

"Have you got a key?" Anzu asked.

"We don't use keys here," Mokuba remarked, "Too much of a hassle, when they can get lost and all of that. No, we use up-to-date technology." Mokuba broke away from her, and walked up to a small, metal box near the doorway.

"Voice recognition pass code," the machine whispered softly.

"Mokuba Kaiba," Mokuba replied.

"Voice accepted. Retina scan." Mokuba let the scan run over his eye. "Accepted." A lock clicked in the door, and Mokuba opened it up, beckoning Anzu to come through.

Anzu stepped into the front hall and looked around her. For some reason, she was not greatly impressed. Well, she was _impressed_ – heck, it was a _mansion_ after all…but she just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something very familiar about this layout….

"Very nice," Anzu nodded to him.

"It's nothing special," Mokuba replied, shrugging, "Others have places bigger than this. Take Bill Gates for example."

"Yeah," Anzu agreed.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow. This was a first. Every time someone knew was brought into the house, there was always the same conversation:

_"Wow! What a great place!"_

_"It's nothing special. Others own places bigger than this."_

_"Who are you kidding! This place is fantastic! Who cares if there are bigger places! You are so lucky!"_

Mokuba figured that perhaps since she was rather wealthy herself, this did not have any effect on her. But…had Anzu ever lived in a mansion? He only knew of her living in penthouses…. Heck, there was no room in New York for a mansion!

"So," Anzu immediately went back into "mothering" mode, "You ought to rest some. …And call your optometrist to get a new pair of glasses or something."

"Yeah," Mokuba let his eyes close for a minute, "Hey, could you go get the number for my eye doctor in the kitchen? I've got a cell phone here, and I can talk to him, but I don't think I can really make it to the kitchen without running into everything on the way," he laughed, although he was completely serious.

"Of course!" Anzu smiled, "Just go…rest on a couch or something…there's some right here in the hall I see, and I'll go find it in the kitchen. Where are the numbers?"

"Refrigerator, as they are in all households, are they not?" Mokuba smiled.

"Yep: all emergency numbers on the fridge," Anzu nodded, walking off towards the kitchen.

Mokuba suddenly looked up and spun around, "Anzu?"

"Yes?" she stopped and turned back.

"…Have you…been here before?" Mokuba inquired slowly.

Anzu blinked, "No…why?"

"Then how do you know where the kitchen is?" he replied, suspiciously.

Anzu blinked again and looked around her. She suddenly realized what she had been doing and her eyes widened, "You know…I have no idea. I really should have asked-"

"But you _were_ going the right way."

"-you- …What? I was?" Anzu replied, aghast. "That's…interesting." She paused, and then continued, "Well, I guess I'll go get that number then," she turned around and began walking. _I was walking the right way all along? How strange…. I've never stepped foot here in my entire life! And yet, I knew. I mean, it was unconscious knowledge, but I still knew where the room was._

And suddenly, Anzu found herself in the kitchen. "Wha'?" she backtracked and looked out the doorway. There was a hall and plenty of other doorways along it. "Must have noticed the room…unconsciously…again…because I sure wasn't paying attention to where I was going, that's for sure."

Still, Anzu easily found the number and returned to the sitting room. She found Mokuba lying back on a couch with his hands behind his head, and his eyes closed. He must have heard Anzu approaching, for her cracked open an eye and smiled as she came closer, "Hey. Find it alright?"

"Yeah," she waved the slip of paper, "I'll dial it for you."

Mokuba held out his phone for her. She took it and dialed the number on the sheet. Then, she handed it back to Mokuba. He put the receiver up to his ear and waited.

"Hello, Dr. Mostofski's office."

"Dr.? This is Mokuba Kaiba."

"Ah, sir! It's you! What can I do for you today? Schedule an eye exam? Check-up?"

"No, actually. I…need another pair of glasses made. My kind, you know?"

"Of course, sir," the doctor replied.

"How long will the making take? This is rather…urgent."

"Urgent? If you don't mind me asking, sir, have you broken or lost both pairs of glasses?"

"_How long, **doctor?**" _Mokuba asked testily, not wanting to get into the talk about shirking off his responsibilities.

"Ah, ah, if we hurry," he said in a rush, and slightly scared, "we can have them to you in twenty-four hours or less. Tomorrow, for sure."

"Thank you. If you could have them delivered here, I'll make sure you get your pay. Thank you, doctor."

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba. Good night, sir."

"Good night." Mokuba switched off the phone. "It _is_ getting rather late, isn't it Anzu? I can't read the clock, but-"

"It's about nine-thirty," she replied. "Yeah…it _is_ rather late."

"I thought so," Mokuba sighed and sat up. "Best get up to bed. Uh….there are some spare rooms along the hallway upstairs. You can pick any one you want," he remembered that she was staying the night.

Anzu smiled, "Thank you."

"No," Mokuba stood up and looked directly at her, "Thank _you_. You really didn't have to come here, you know?"

"Aw, Mokuba," she put a hand on his shoulder, "I _did_ have to come. You needed help, and I was the only there to give it to you. Besides," she lowered her eyelids, "I _like_ being in your company."

"Anzu, darling," Mokuba suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her just a little nearer. Her eyes widened as she looked into his own. "You just said the magic words."

With that, he put his lips on hers. Anzu felt the familiarity of the kiss and immediately felt "at home" in his arms. Like last time, her arms snaked up around his neck and she pulled him a tad closer.

His other hand had found its way to her jaw and was softly caressing it while the hand on her back rubbed its way around her waist.

Anzu played with Mokuba's long, ebony hair; entwining it in her fingers.

Mokuba fell back onto the couch and Anzu landed on top of him. He continued to kiss her, sometimes just teasing her with a little suck on her top lip. She would smile and practically beg for more by pushing herself closer to him and massaging his shoulders with her fingertips.

Mokuba's hand on her jaw slowly traveled its way down her shoulder, riskily close to her chest as he traveled down her arm and down to her midriff, where he tried his best to stay in "acceptable" territory.

On one of their very short breaks for breath, Anzu looked at him and said, "Even when you're almost blind, you still present an excellent kiss."

"One of my many talents," Mokuba chuckled softly, looking –as best her could- into her azure eyes. Anzu vaguely thought that chuckle sounded much like Seto's….

But all thoughts were erased as he kissed her once more.

A chime sounded. Mokuba blearily woke up. Feeling a bit of weight on him, he glanced down and honest-to-God wished he could see. He would have loved to be able to perfectly remember the moment he had Anzu Mazaki lying on him, still asleep.

Of course, it was hurting his eyes to watch her still slumber on, so her instead vouched for resting his head back on the arm of the sofa and gently stroke her soft hair and skin.

This was how it should be. This was how he _wanted_ it to be. _Maybe one day in the future…_he thought, _it can really be this way…._

Wouldn't that be something?

* * *

The chime sounded again. Mokuba grunted and looked around. It was the doorbell. Where was the butler? _Ah,_ he figured, _it must be Sunday. Workers have the day off today. I suppose I have to get the door myself. But I don't want to wake Anzu…._

"What was that?" she mumbled in her sleep, snuggling deeper into his chest.

Now he _really_ didn't want to get up.

"I have to get up for a sec, Anzu," he told her, "But I'll be right back," he added.

"Humph…" she shifted, "Alright." Mokuba removed himself from her and the couch and stumbled over to the wide doorway. Thank the Lord he was only in the sitting room outside it.

He opened the door and squinted, trying his best to see who was there. This probably wasn't the safest thing to do: answer a door, almost blind and not knowing who was there.

Something was put over his eyes. Everything immediately came into focus. The doctor himself stood before him.

"Better?"

"Much! Thank you, sir!" Mokuba shook his head readily. "Let me just get my wallet here," Mokuba dug into his back pocket.

"I hope the wait wasn't too long," the doctor checked his watch, "One o' clock was fine, right?"

"ONE O' CLOCK!" Mokuba suddenly jumped and looked at his watch. Sure enough, it was one hour into the afternoon.

"Slept in, did we?" the doctor laughed, noticing his rumpled clothes and his five o' clock shadow. "Well then, I'm sure you were fine without the frames for the while."

"Yeah," Mokuba replied, pulling out a fifty dollar bill, "Here. Keep the change."

"Thank you sir," the doctor bowed, "Good afternoon."

"Good…afternoon," Mokuba replied. The doctor left, and Mokuba closed the door. He turned around and leaned back against it. It was a miracle to see everything again….

"Well hello there," Anzu suddenly came up on his right.

"Anzu!" Mokuba jumped. "_Please_ don't do that…."

"Sorry," Anzu smiled. "Glad to see you can see again."

"Yeah. Unfortunately, I probably look like a dork again," Mokuba sighed.

"What? Heck no!" she laughed, "In fact," she leaned against his shoulder, "I think you look better with them _on_."

"Are you trying to hint at something?" Mokuba inquired, looking down at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Now whatever would I be hinting at?" Anzu raised her eyebrows in mock surprise.

Mokuba had the perfect way to answer the question.

* * *

Whoa. Longer chapter than I thought! Oh well! The more the better! Anywho, hope you enjoyed that fluffy MokiexAnzu chapter! Had to get his romance in there somewhere, didn't I? Noa and Seto have had/will have enough for now. I know most of you would rather Seto had the chapter, but Mokuba needs to shine too, you know. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	16. Visits and Arrivals Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 16: Visits and Arrivals **

**Part One**

Anzu walked into Seto's office to deliver some papers. She slipped right in and was about to slip right out, when Seto stopped her.

"Mazaki? May we talk for a second?"

She stopped, with her hand right on the door, gritted her teeth, but said, "Of course. You're the boss."

Seto tensed up. She sounded quite cross. Although the old Seto Kaiba would not admit it, the new one would. He rather liked the friendly relationship he and Anzu had had.

Maybe even the "more than friendly" relationship….

Anzu turned around and walked forward a few steps, then stopped.

"Anzu," Seto almost laughed at her childish antics. Anzu jumped slightly. _**Anzu**?_ "Come on, don't be like this," he stood up and walked stiffly over to her.

She considered backing up, but stayed where she was.

"How do you want me to be, then?" she replied, icily.

Seto stepped in front of her and she took in a sharp intake of breath. Did he have to be so close? Why were all of the Kaibas so…_attractive_!

"I want you to be talkative," he answered, "for once. I know I unintentionally caused a rift between you and your parents," he said, then paused. Wow. That sounded worse than when he had thought it over just in his head.

"Yeah…you caused a rift, but it's not that I'm concerned about," Anzu turned around and crossed her arms.

"What then?" he interrogated.

She turned her head around sharply, "Since when did you become so interested in other people's business? What happened to me being "Yugi's dumb cheerleader?"

"Anzu, were you not the one who came to _me_ asking for help _changing_?"

"Yeah…I guess," she replied softly, turning away again. "I just didn't know you had changed _this_ much…."

Seto raised his eyebrows, "And taking you away at nights on the back of a motorcycle for months hasn't proven that yet?"

Okay, Anzu _knew_ she had sounded stupid now. "Alright, alright, you win. You _have_ really changed, but-"

"But that's not the point of this conversation," Seto replied, "What's it going to take for me to get your forgiveness?"

Anzu looked down and sighed. She slowly started talking, "…Nothing, I guess. Yeah. Nothing. I've been really stupid lately: not forgiving you for something so infantile! Just because you caused the truth to spill out….in fact, I should be thanking you, not hating you!" she threw up her hands and walked in a circle. "Otherwise, I might never have found out I was adopted. In fact," she stopped in front of Seto again, "It should be _me_ asking for clemency from you."

He smirked, "Alright. You're forgiven," he nodded and turned back to his desk.

Anzu practically gasped, "What? That's it? _"You're forgiven?"_ There's nothing you want me to do?"

"Heh," Seto huffed from his desk, "At one time, you wouldn't have gotten off so easily. But now, it's not necessary."

Anzu blinked. Had she been…_expecting_ something?

She turned away and walked out the door.

Being with boys for friends for so long had _really_ gone to her head. Okay, so maybe not _every_ guy wanted to be repaired with some sort of intimate action: a kiss or whatnot.

But what surprised her the most was…had she really been _expecting_ him to ask for such a thing? Heck…had she been _anticipating_ it?

Still…. Anzu stopped by her desk and felt a small blush come to her cheeks.

He really had changed…. And all for the better….

"Hey, Anzu!" Anzu jumped slightly and turned around to find Mokuba walking towards her.

"Oh, hey there," she replied, waving.

He walked up to her, "So, how are you today?"

"Fine," she smiled and looked away and down at the floor, "Actually, today's going…rather well."

"That's good," he replied. He started looking off to the side, "So…. Um…are you…free tonight?" he inquired. He started spilling rather quickly, "Because if you were, I thought we could go to-"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Anzu bit her lip, apologizing, "I already have plans with someone tonight. Sorry…. Maybe another night?" she asked.

"Sure! That's…that's fine," Mokuba put on a smile, although it was rather forced. "I'll…catch you later then," he took her hand, gave it a small squeeze; smiled and walked away to go back to work.

As he let go of her hand, Anzu bit her lip and looked down at the carpet floor. She felt sort of guilty that she could not go with Mokuba tonight: he had seemed disappointed. What _really_ made her feel guilty though was how…she _seemed_ to practically be dating two or three guys at once! Most likely two…but something inside of her "_hoped_" it was three….

What was she saying! She _hoped_ to _date_ **_three_** guys!

Anzu collapsed into her chair. Okay, so it was a complicated emotion! And really, she wasn't _exactly **dating** _Mokuba and Noa (and possibly Seto? …She hoped? What! NO!), but all of these constant nights with them, going out somewhere? Or even that weekend with Mokuba! Okay, he had needed help…but they still ended up making out….

Anzu placed her head in her hands. What was her life coming to? It used to be just fine – almost _perfect_ before she came back to Domino! Now everything was going awry! Two or three guys in her life; finding out she was adopted – what else was going to go wrong!

* * *

Mokuba sighed dejectedly as he walked down the hallway. Oh well. There was always next time.

He passed a large office with its mahogany doors opened.

"You'll have to be quicker than that if you want a date with her," a voice stated as he passed.

Mokuba froze and backtracked a couple steps. He looked into the office and saw Noa organizing some files in his cabinet.

Mokuba blinked, "So it's _you_ she's going out with tonight!"

Noa looked to his stepbrother, "Is that a problem?"

"You just got back yesterday from that stupid trip! When did you have time-"

"When she came in this morning," Noa walked to the threshold of his office. He patted the top of Mokuba's head and gave him a "that's life" look, while reciting, "All's fair in love and war, little bro. All's fair…." He walked off.

Mokuba rolled his eyes and stalked off in the other direction. Oh well: so Noa had scored a date with her! It would be _nothing_ compared to the night he, Mokuba, had had with her when Seto and Noa were on that business trip.

* * *

Anzu was busy putting on a sweet smelling cherry-blossom perfume when her doorbell rang. She checked the time. "Oh…he's early." She exited her bathroom and walked over to her front door, opening it and expecting Noa Kaiba to stand there.

"Hey, Anz!"

Anzu blinked, "Hiroto Honda? What are you doing here?"

Honda was about to speak when he noticed Anzu's rather fancy attire. He lowered the index finger he had raised to make a point and blinked. "Are you…going somewhere?"

Anzu checked the time again, "In about ten minutes, yes."

"I'll make this quick then," Hiroto was about to speak when Anzu pulled him.

"Come inside though! Geez, don't stand outside and make me look rude. But you had best make it quick. I have a date in-"

Honda raised an eyebrow, "Our little Anzu is _finally_ going on a date?"

Anzu stopped. She gave a fake giggle, "Did I say date? I meant…I just have to be somewhere-"

"Sure…" Honda rolled his eyes. "Okay, let me make this quick then so that you can go out with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Anzu protested. "He just…never mind! Get on with it!"

"Alright, alright," Hiroto waved his hands in front of him. "Alright." He sighed and looked around, rubbing the back of his head, "Well…you see…I'm in a bit of financial trouble-"

"Do you need some money?" Anzu inquired, concerned.

"No! No, that's not what I'm asking for!" Hiroto sweated and panicked. "Listen…I just got laid off from my job. And I know it wasn't a very good one at that, but…it paid the rent. Well, it's not paying anymore…and I'm getting kicked out of my apartment tomorrow. So…I was wondering if you had enough room to put me up here…for a while…. Just until I find a job!" he added, looking at her pleadingly, "Please Anzu? Nobody else has room, and Miho's off on this wild vacation – oh Anzu, you _must_ help me," he fell to his knees and begged.

Anzu shook her head, laughing, "Honda, I've known you far too long. Get up off your knees. Of _course_ you can stay here! I have more than enough room! I'm not about to abandon my friend and leave him to the streets!"

"Oh, thank God for you, Anzu!" Honda jumped up and hugged her. He jumped back suddenly, "Sorry…. I don't want to mess you up for your _date._"

Anzu reddened in anger and embarrassment, "Keep up that attitude and I just might change my mind!"

"Sorry!" Honda panicked.

Anzu laughed, "I'm kidding! Geez, you always were easy to scare. So…when can I expect you tomorrow?"

"Actually…I kinda figured you would say yes, so…" Honda put his hands behind his back, "I already brought all my stuff in my car!"

Anzu rolled her eyes. Typical Honda! "Okay, I get it. You want to come up now then?"

"If you'll allow it!" he beamed.

Anzu jerked her thumb towards the door, "Go get your stuff. I'll get the spare bedroom ready-"

"That's okay! I can take care of everything myself," Hiroto nodded his head, "You just keep getting ready for your…_outing_, and I'll be as invisible as a ghost!" Honda rushed out the front door to run down and grab the few things he owned.

Anzu shook her head and looked at the time again. She yelped. He would be here in five minutes! She rushed to the bathroom to finish up. The Kaibas were _always_ right-on-the-dot punctual. Especially Noa and Seto, who had both been raised directly by Gozaburo Kaiba in order to run the company one day. Mokuba himself was usually on time…give or take a few minutes.

She was finished with two minutes to spare. She walked out of her bathroom just in time to see Honda rushing off past her and down the hallway to the spare room. His arms where filled to the brim with as many belongings as he could carry.

"Are you sure you can handle everything?" Anzu called out to him.

"Yeah! I've only got one more load to bring up! I'll be fine!"

"I'll get you a card key tomorrow, okay? Once I leave, don't step out of this house unless you want to be locked out here till Kingdom Come!"

"You'll be back that late?" Honda poked his head out of the door, smirked.

"Maybe even longer," Anzu stared at him pointedly. "You can never tell with-" She was interrupted when the doorbell rang. "Ah!" she jumped, "He's here!"

Hiroto Honda smirked and pulled back into his new room for a second. He would peek out soon and see just who she was all excited about.

He heard the door open. "Good evening, Anzu."

Honda froze. He knew that voice…. Quickly, he crawled on the floor, out of his room and down the corridor and to the kitchen, where the walls were half open. He slowly stood on his knees and peeked over the edge, where he had a clear shot of the front door.

Honda felt his jaw hit something hard. Oh yes, that's right: the floor. He wouldn't be surprised if her resembled a hungry bug at the moment, the way his eyes were popping out.

She was going out with _Noa Kaiba!_

"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba," Anzu feigned respect, though she had a devilish smirk on her lips as she let him. "On time, as always."

"Never a moment later for you, Anzu," Noa smirked, leaning in closer, perhaps looking for something along the lines of a kiss.

Anzu stepped back with a small pout, "What? And not a moment earlier?"

Noa looked as if he was about to laugh. "I merely wished to not be rude, that's all."

Honda almost snorted. And some thought _he_ flirted too much! These two _easily_ over passed him! Wait a second…. Hadn't Yugi said something about this? A while back?

_"So, Yug," Jou said as he, Yugi, Honda and Ryou sat together at an outside café. They were just hanging out as they used to, while they all had the time to do so, "What's Anzu been up to? Has she told you anything yet?"_

_"Has she got any boyfriends?" Honda laughed._

_Yugi started laughing, for some odd reason._

_"My, my, Yugi," Ryou sipped his drink, "What seems to be so humorous?"_

_"Well…" Yugi tried to calm himself down, "I wouldn't say she had a boyfriend…**yet**. But with the way she flirts…especially with a certain someone, it shouldn't be all too long…."_

_"WHO!" the other three suddenly shot up, almost knocking the table over, "WHO'S SHE FLIRTING WITH!" People were beginning to stare._

_"I don't know if I should tell…" Yugi mused._

_"COME ON, YUGI!" Honda grabbed the boy's collar._

_"Alright, alright! Get off and I'll tell! And sit down, too. You're causing a scene." The three readily obliged. "Okay, not too long ago, Anzu came into the shop and-"_

_"Katsuya Jounouchi, you said we'd leave in five minutes, and it's already been ten extra!" _

_Jounouchi sighed and hung his head. "Here comes da **Hindenburg**…here to **crash** our party."_

_The boys' eyes widened. How could Jou even **dare** to make fun of Mai's size like that! Boy, was he in for it…._

_"KATSUYA!" Mai, fuming, suddenly jerked him up by the back of his collar. "For your information, half of **the Hindenburg** just **happens** to be yours, so I'd shut my flap if I were you!"_

_"Shutting up…" Kat bit his lip._

_"Good," Mai glowered, "Now get a move on," she started dragging him away from the table._

_"Who says I have to? With you doing all the dragging?"_

_The rest of the group winced when Mai dropped him and he crashed into the concrete._

_"So who was he!" Honda suddenly spun on Yugi, trying to make him tell. Jou suddenly didn't interest him anymore._

_"Mai's got a point," Yugi's fiancé suddenly came up behind him and yanked the boy out of his seat._

_"WAIT!" Ryou and Honda stood up, tipping over their chairs, "Rebekah! He was just about to tell us something important!"_

_Rebekah looked behind her at the two, "He can tell you when we get back from our vacation in three days."_

_"THREE DAYS!" Honda sighed, collapsing into the chair._

_And they had never found out the answer, even after those three days._

_So **Noa** must be who he was talking about…_ Hiroto thought out. _'Cause those two sure are doing quite the flirting number on each other._

"Always so considerate," Anzu smiled, reached up to finger his soft, green hair. "Oh, I'm sorry," she took her hand away, "am I messing up your hair?"

"Mess it up all you want," Noa finally found his chance to lock lips with hers.

If Honda thought it hadn't been possible for his eyes to get any bigger, and his mouth to hang any lower; goodness, was he wrong!

* * *

The minute the two had left, Honda had made a beeline for the phone. He dialed Ryou's number. While it rang, he tapped his foot impatiently on the floor and tapped his arm as well.

"What's taking him so long!" he hissed.

The phone suddenly picked up, "Ryou Bakura speaking."

"Ryou! Finally! Boy, have I got something to tell you!"

* * *

"So…where are we going?" Anzu inquired as Noa opened the limousine door for her. They both slid in and as the chauffeur drove off, Noa replied.

"Well, first I thought we would eat at Rowada's-"

"_First_?" Anzu inquired. "You mean…that's not all?"

"If dinner is all you want-" Noa started, looking at her, worried.

"No, no! By all means, continue!"

"Alright," he relaxed, "After that, I got us a couple tickets to that choir-orchestra group you like so much. They're in town-"

"You're kidding!" Anzu perked up, "I've been wanting to go see them so badly! And tonight's their opening night! How ever did you get tickets! I tried two months ago and couldn't get any!"

Noa took her hand and squeezed it, "Where there's a will, there's a way. And boy, did I have the will to please you tonight."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Anzu looked at him skeptically.

Noa raised his eyebrows, "Do you not trust me or something?"

"I trust you…I'm just curious."

"Very well," Noa turned in his seat to face her, "Two reasons. One, I felt you needed to unwind a little bit. You've been frazzled these past couple of weeks, and I thought a soothing night of dinner and music would do you well. Secondly, I like to treat you to these types of things. I like to make you happy. I care about you, Anzu; very much so," he confessed, still holding her hand.

"You…care about me?" she inquired.

"Of course. You're a very dear friend, Anzu," he replied. _Maybe even more…._

Anzu looked at him slyly, pulling him closer via his tie, "You're just _begging_ for another kiss, aren't you?"

"Perhaps…."

Anzu smirked and let go, turning away, "I knew it. I knew there was some ulterior motive to all this niceness."

Noa sighed, smiling slightly, "Anzu, I'm hurt. You think I would do all this for you just for a measly kiss?"

Anzu jerked her head up at that one, "Measly kiss? Are you trying to imply something?" There was a joking hint in her voice.

"Of course not-"

"You just want something _more_, don't you?" Anzu turned towards him and began playing with his tie. "Admit it."

"Why should I?" he looked at her. This was beginning to get a bit…strange. Anzu had never acted like this before. She had never asked these rather personal questions. Was she trying to hint at something?

* * *

Noa and Anzu sat in some comfortable seats at the Domino Civic Center, where the choir was playing and singing.

Anzu was relaxed in her chair, with her eyes closed, letting the music fill her soul. She was used to hearing this music not only to relax herself at home, but also to dance with back in New York.

Ah, New York….. It was amazing that she had been away from it for almost five months already…. Time was flying….

She felt a hand on top of hers. She looked over and saw Noa glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. She gave him a sweet smile and winked at him.

As the sweet voices of the choir sang and the beautiful orchestra played, Anzu felt herself slip back into her sense of semi-consciousness, where her whole mind was filled with the soul-defining music.

No worries…no stress…no emotions…nothing.

* * *

Anzu laid against Noa's arm in the limo ride back to her apartment. She was resting her eyes once more. It was late, and she was getting tired.

But she still had just enough energy left. "Thank you so much, Noa. That was a wonderful night…. I really needed it."

"I thought as much," he replied, rubbing her arm.

"You're just what the doctor ordered."

"I'm glad to be of help," Noa replied, looking down at her resting head.

She suddenly looked up, not knowing he was looking down. The tips of their noses skimmed each other. Anzu blinked and blushed slightly. How close they were right now…. Anzu had just noticed she was in his arms….

"You know Anzu," he whispered, "I'll admit it. You were right…. I do want more than just one little kiss."

"And you deserve it too," she replied, closing her eyes and laying her lips on his.

She turned around to fully face him, and snaked her arm up around his neck. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, also arching her back slightly. The rest of the ride back was a very pleasant one indeed….

* * *

"I'll go up myself, Noa," Anzu smiled and stepped out of the limousine. Noa stepped out behind her.

"Are you sure? I really feel that I should come up with you-"

"No, no, it's alright. I have to do something in the lobby anyway: I would be keeping you from getting home. Trust me: I'll be fine, alright?" she gave him a peck on the cheek and turned away, softly saying, "Thanks again for tonight. I _really_ appreciated and needed it."

"Anytime," he smiled back at her, watching her disappear into the apartment home.

Anzu walked up to the front desk and to the receptionist. She was just about to leave for the night, but Anzu's voice halted her retrieval of her belongings. "Excuse me?"

"Oh?" she turned around, "Yes miss? Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you had an extra key to the penthouse up top? I have a friend staying with me for a while and he needs a key to it."

"Of course Ms. Mazaki," the receptionist went digging for the key. Anzu winced. She was still sensitive about "her" last name. After all, if wasn't _really_ her last name, was it?

"Here you are, miss," she handed over a card key to Anzu.

"Thank you," she smiled and headed towards the elevator. Once Anzu had gotten to her front door, she opened it to see Honda asleep on the couch with a bag of potato chips resting against the sofa. The television was still flashing.

Anzu rolled her eyes. Obviously, Hiroto didn't need to be told twice to make himself at home.

* * *

That next morning, as Anzu was getting ready to go to work, Honda emerged from his guest room, yawning and stretching.

"Good morning, Anzu-" he froze on seeing her attire. "Whoa. Anzu, where are _you_ going?" He checked the clock in the kitchen, "It's almost seven!"

"I know: I'm running a bit late this morning," Anzu rushed to fix herself up. She had discarded the fake glasses long ago, and just went with the heavy make up and let-down hair. She turned to Honda, "How recognizable am I?"

"Not very…. I can still tell it's you, but only because I've known you since…forever."

"Good," Anzu replied, "No one else needs to know that Anzu Ma…that's I'm working as a lowly secretary."

"You're _working_! _You_! Don't you already have a job as a professional dancer?"

"In New York, yes. But I got bored here, so I got this job."

"How long have you been at it!"

Anzu bit her lip and put a finger to her chin, "Umm, I don't know…. About…three or four months?"

"So _that's_ why we can't ever find you in the daytime!" Honda crossed his arms.

Anzu looked over at him, "And why are you up so early?"

"Job interview in a little over an hour."

"I see."

"Say…where _do_ you work?"

"You think that's a little _too_ much eye shadow?" Anzu examined herself in the mirror.

"Anzu…" Hiroto growled. He knew she was trying to change the subject.

Anzu sighed, "Alright, I'm a secretary for-" but at that moment, her doorbell rang. "Who would ring this early in the morning!" She huffed and walked over to her door and opened it up, while tossing the card key to Honda on the way. "There, for you."

"Thanks," he said, fumbling for it while Anzu greeted the newcomer.

Anzu's eyes widened, "Mokuba! Shouldn't you be at work?"

Hiroto jumped and looked to the door. Indeed, there was Mokuba Kaiba himself, in a nicely pressed work outfit.

"Well, I was running a bit late this morning, and on the way, I noticed your car still here. Do you need a ride?"

Anzu gave him "that look," "I don't _need_ a ride, thank you," she started. Mokuba's face seemed to fall slightly. She smirked, "But that doesn't mean I won't accept." Mokuba laughed.

"You had me going there for a second."

"Let me just grab some stuff and I'll be right there," Anzu ran to her room to grab her purse. Mokuba waited in the doorway. It was then that he noticed Tristan in his sleepwear. Mokuba raised an eyebrow, obviously confused.

Honda understood what was going through the guy's mind then. "I'm rooming with Anzu for a while. I kinda got…ejected from my apartment," Hiroto blushed. "And…no one else could lend me some room until I get another job so…here I am."

"Ah," Mokuba nodded, "Okay."

"Ready?" Anzu suddenly came forth from her room, "See you later, Honda! Keep that key safe! Bye!" she left with Mokuba out the door.

* * *

Once in the car, Anzu relaxed. For once, she didn't have to drive this early….

"So," Mokuba started trying for some conversation, "How was your night last night?"

"Oh, very lovely," Anzu sighed, closing her eyes, "Noa sure knows how to relax someone. It was _exactly_ was the doctor ordered. A stress-free mind…."

"Uh huh," Mokuba forced out. Maybe he forced it out a little _too_ hard….

For Anzu's head suddenly snapped up and she looked at him weirdly. She paused for a moment and then laughed and shook her head, "No! No, no, no, it just isn't possible."

"What's not possible?" Mokuba jumped, afraid she was talking about something to do with their relationship.

Anzu peered at him, "You're not…_jealous_ are you? Because that just doesn't suit you!"

Normally, a man would flat out deny this fact.

But Mokuba realized her was no ordinary man...

He took her hands in his and suddenly burst forth with all emotion, narrowing the gap between then, "And why _shouldn't_ I be jealous!"

"Wha-?" Anzu stuttered, not expecting this reaction.

"Why does _Noa_ get to be with a beautiful woman like you _all the time_. Why does he always get to be with _you_? Don't I have a right to be jealous that it's not _me_ you're with, instead of him?"

"M-Mokuba-" Anzu was stuttering again.

"Tell me the truth Anzu," Mokuba was coming closer to her, "Does he have something I don't? Is there something you like better about him?"

"I honestly don't kno-"

"Because Anzu," Mokuba was just letting words roll, "I don't really think that Noa can _love_ you like I do!"

* * *

Sorry! I was going to add a TON more to this chapter but…when I thought up that ending, I just HAD to leave it there! Sorry! I know you all must hate me for that! I mean…Mokuba just told her that he loves her! WHOO! But how will Anzu react? I hope to get another update out before the end of my vacation. I'll try! PLEASE REVIEW! (Sorry for the long delay. Delay vacation!) 


	17. Visits and Arrivals Part Two

NOTE: Hehe, you all were surprised at Mokuba's outburst. See what happens! I'm on a roll!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 17: Visits and Arrivals **

**Part Two**

_"Tell me the truth Anzu," Mokuba was coming closer to her, "Does he have something I don't? Is there something you like better about him?"_

_"I honestly don't kno-"_

_"Because Anzu," Mokuba was just letting words roll, "I don't really think that Noa can **love** you like I do!"

* * *

_

Anzu was aghast: speechless. But she did manage to get _something_ out.

"L-Love?"

"Yes, Anzu: love. I love you," Mokuba was just going with the flow. All-in-all, the words were coming out naturally….

"But…But…it can't be- oh my God," Anzu whispered, "…Why me?"

"Why you? What kind of question is that?" Mokuba inquired softly, "I could name a hundred different reasons!" he leaned closer to her. She was still leaning away slightly. "You're smart; beautiful; kind; caring; compassionate; you give others second chances and…"

Anzu couldn't lean back anymore. She was up against the door of the limousine, and Mokuba's nose was practically touching hers in their proximity. Her head was bent forward slightly, and she looked up at him, coyly.

"You like people for who they are: not what they have," the boy fingered a lock of her silky hair and then pressed his lips against hers. Immediately, all thoughts were flushed from Anzu's mind as she was caught up in the familiarity of his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but not before tenderly removing his glasses so that they did not obstruct their kiss.

Roland, the chauffeur, got out of the limousine, oblivious to what was going on in the back. He opened the door and got a glimpse of the inside. Hastily, he shut the door. It was best to stay out of his master's private matters….

"Roland."

Roland jumped and turned around, seeing his primary boss, Seto Kaiba, standing at the curb.

"Yes sir?" he inquired.

"Where's Mokuba? He's late."

"Umm, well, you see sir…he's _here_…but he's uh…_busy_," Roland sweated, trying to come up with some sort of excuse.

"I don't care if he's busy; I want him up in his office _now_! Today is a very busy day!" Seto stepped down from the curb and walked towards the door or the limo. Roland stepped in front of him.

"Sir, I advise you, he's _quite_ busy, and I doubt he wants to be…interrupted. He could become very edgy-"

"For once, I don't care. He can continue working upstairs."

"Mr. Kaiba, trust me…he'll come when he's ready-"

"What's going on here?" The two arguing turned around to see Noa standing a ways off, holding some papers.

"Noa, what are you doing here?" Seto interrogated.

"I saw the limo pull up, and I need Mokuba to sign these _now_. They're urgent."

"What are they?" Seto asked for the papers.

"I really have no idea. …Industrial Illusions sent them."

"WHAT!" Seto snatched the papers to read them over, "But…there's nothing on here!"

"It only asks for signatures and states a designated meeting time. That's all."

"Screw it then," Seto was about to rip the papers down the middle, "I want nothing to do with Pegasus."

"Seto, WAIT!" Noa took the papers from his brother before he could tear them apart.

"Noa, what are you doing now!"

"Seto…we _must_ sign these," Noa said. He looked up at the Kaiba corp. building rather forlornly, "There was a message that came with these. …It said if we don't sign, Pegasus has all liability to buy out Kaiba Corp."

"WHAT!"

The car door suddenly opened, and a flustered looking Anzu stepped out.

"Anzu?" Noa looked at her, aghast, "What are you doing here?"

Anzu huffed a bit, "I was running late…and Mokuba came and picked me up. …I'll just be off to my desk now," she brushed past the boys and into the intimidating building.

Mokuba stepped out of the car a moment later, looking slightly depressed.

"What happened to you?" Seto inquired.

"…Nothing. Just stressed, that's all," Mokuba replied, grabbing a briefcase. He walked past his brothers as well and up to the office.

"Mokuba! Wait! Papers!" Noa ran after him.

* * *

"What could Pegasus possibly want with us?" Seto sat at his desk, his head in his hands, "He gives no reasons, but demands that we answer positively. I don't get that man. In fact…I never have." He stood up. "I need coffee…." To Seto Kaiba: coffee was the world's greatest creation. It kept you awake –sometimes even waking you up- and it relieved stress. A perfect drink.

He opened the door to his office and stopped, watching the scene before him.

One of the other secretaries from another man stood before Anzu's desk. She had her head in her hands and was staring at the desk blankly.

"Ms. Gardner?" the secretary addressed Anzu by her pseudonym, "Ms. Gardner?"

"Hmm? Oh…yes?" She had a dazed look in her eyes.

"This is for Mr. Kaiba," the other woman handed her a sheet of paper.

"…Who again?" Anzu took the sheet.

The secretary looked confused, astonished and annoyed, "_Seto. Kaiba."_

"Oh, alright. I'll be sure to give it to him," Anzu said, placing the sheet none-so-tidily on the desk, amidst more random sheets of paper.

As soon as the other woman had left, Seto approached her, "Mazaki: you're out of it today."

"What?" Anzu looked up and she stared at Seto, as if trying to figure out who he was. Seto was _not_ amused.

"Mazaki, what the heck is wrong with you? You're acting slower than usual."

"My mind's just sluggish, that's all…" Anzu replied, lowering her gaze. She timidly asked, "…What was your name again?"

Seto rolled his eyes, "Seto Kaiba: you _boss_?"

"Oooh, right," Anzu replied, looking around her desk,"I just got a paper for you-" Seto snatched up the paper he had seen her discard.

"I'll take that. You make sure to clean this place up," he motioned to her now untidy desk, "Mazaki, I'll ask only one more time: what the heck happened to you? You're a mess!"

"I'm just…your…gah! Just leave me alone!" Anzu stood up and rushed off for some privacy in the girl's bathroom. Seto watched her stalk off. What had gotten her so agitated?

* * *

Anzu burst through the door into her apartment and slammed the door shut. She immediately dropped her purse and collapsed onto the waiting couch, "Why me! I can't take this! This wasn't supposed to happen! WHY ME!"

"Something you'd like to share with the class?" Honda said from the chair next to her.

"Oh, Honda!" Anzu jumped and turned over on the sofa, "I forgot you were here…."

"People tend to do that," Honda scowled. "Is something the matter?"

Frowning at the question she had heard earlier today, she stood up and walked off towards her bedroom, "I'm going to bed." She slammed the door shut.

"That's a yes," Hiroto shook his head.

* * *

_He can't love me…it's impossible. Mokuba can't love me! Why does he love **ME**? There are so many other better women out there!_

_Why am I complaining? Others would LOVE to have Mokuba **Kaiba** save that he loves them? WHY AM I COMPLAINING!_

_Because I'm dating him, Noa, and unofficially Seto. …I'm not really dating Seto, but…we have had our moments…._

_But still! All those dates weren't suppose to…MEAN anything, right?_

_Anzu, get real! The point of a date is to SEE IF YOU WANT TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH SOMEONE! I am SOOOO stupid!_

_Why is the world collapsing before me? My parents are frauds: Mokuba loves me: I can't face him anymore: what happens if Noa-_

_Oh my God. What if Noa is doing the same thing! Does he-? He can't-! NO! _

_I'm positive for a fact that Seto doesn't feel for me like that._

_But…still._

_WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO! What is it that I feel? Do I like any of them? I'll admit, they're all wonderful men, but…do I actually LOVE any of them?_

_Sure, my heart flutters at times, and I HAVE started thinking rather…romantically…. But…but! Oh, it's not fair! I'm cursed! Mokuba actually loves me for WHO I AM, and I don't know if I can return the passion!_

_WHAT IS IT THAT I FEEL!_

_I don't know if it's love: when I see his smiling face, or softly-etched eyes. The same chipper and coy face that he had when I first knew him. …Is that love?_

_Or is it infatuation?_

_Or is it something else entirely?_

_My life is crumbling. My love life: my soul is dying. I can't take this stress! Why does Mokuba have to love me? WHY? I'm not worthy of his attention!_

_And I would hate to break his heart….

* * *

_

That next morning, Anzu woke up in a bit of a daze. She didn't recollect anything from the previous night, and was just fine like that.

She walked out of her room and went to the breakfast table, where Honda was already chowing down on food.

"Hey, Anz," he said, making no mention to the previous night. He knew she tended to forget things in the morning, and he wanted to keep her chipper: not depressed.

"Hey, Hiroto," Anzu replied, grabbing some cereal and sitting across from him. "What's up?"

"Funny you should ask," Honda sat up and smiled proudly, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got a new job!"

"Seriously!" Anzu looked up and beamed, "Congrats!"

"Thanks," he rubbed the back of his head in slight chagrin.

"So, what is it this time? Something you can support Miho with?"

"Yes, actually, once I get rolling," Honda answered, "I'm going to be a journalist for the Domino Times. Pretty neat, huh? Well paying, too! I've got a deadline for next week, so I want to get a good story to show that I can actually keep the job!"

"That's great news!" she smiled, standing up and walking over to the refrigerator, "Tis a cause for celebration! Want a cookie? Or three?" she laughed, pulling out some cookies she had made a couple days before.

Honda stared hungrily at them, "Are those…are those?"

"Yes, they are," she smiled evilly, "The all famous, completely-unhealthy, Peanut-Butter Chocolate Wonders. …An Anzu specialty." Normally, she would have put her last name there too, but…in these conditions, she was rather against her last name at the moment.

"Let me at them!" Honda stood up, reaching for them.

"You deserve it," she laughed, pulling out the whole tin. "Here you go." She sat back down, "So does this mean you'll be staying for much longer?"

"I just need to get a few good payments first, and then you can have your house back, Anzu."

"Take our time!" Anzu lay back in her chair, "God knows it's rather lonely here without anyone around!"

Honda shook his head, muttering more to himself, "You need a boyfriend or something-" he stopped. …Too late.

Hiroto looked up, seeing the sudden look on Anzu's face. She had paled immensely.

"Anzu, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up…whatever it was that happened last night! Please, Anz, tell me what's wrong! I want to help you-"

"I ought to get ready," she replied, in a daze, pushing her food away, towards Honda.

As she left for her room, Hiroto smacked his head on the table repeatedly.

* * *

"Mai, he's _adorable!_" Shizuka cooed.

"Spittin' image of you and Jou," Tristan laughed.

"Amen to the violet-eyed guys!" Yugi cheered, "One day, people will see that violet is NOT a feminine color only!

"What did you name him?" Anzu inquired, troubles momentarily forgotten in this day of happiness.

On May 15, Mai and Katsuya's first son was born.

Mai gave a tired smile, holding the baby in her arms, "His name is Akio Katsuya Jounouchi."

"How precious," Anzu replied, looking fondly at the newborn baby boy.

"An' Shizuka's his godmotha'; Tristan is his godfather," Jounouchi replied, smiling softly at his wife and son.

"Well, congratulations to you two," Ryou looked up, "But I also pray for you. The road gets rockier from here on out, so I hear."

"I'm sure it will," Mai answered. "Right now, I can't imagine thinking of getting up three times a night to feed this boy."

"Might want to make that _five_ times, if he's anything like his father," Otogi joked. The group got a laugh out of this one.

"I certainly hope he got some self-control from me," Mai sighed.

* * *

So preoccupied with the new Jounouchi lately, Anzu had all but forgotten her predicament with Mokuba. She was reminded of it when she went to work, but she managed to evade him, though she hated to do that. In fact…what was it with her and evading Kaibas? First it was Seto, then Mokuba! What was Noa going to do to make her try to ignore him?

Best not think about that….

It had been three weeks since Mokuba's confession. Occasionally, they said "hello" in the hallways, and Noa seemed a bit happier than usual, but otherwise, there was a sensible gap in the communication between her and the family.

She barely spoke to Seto, except on business matters, and only occasionally was she going riding with him at nights. At other times, she was out visiting Jounouchi and Mai, or the engaged couples, who were to be wed rather soon.

One Saturday, Anzu was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. Honda was out scouting the city for a scope of news to write about.

That is, until now.

The door suddenly opened, and Anzu heard Honda's familiar shuffle into the room, "Hey, Anz! Someone's here to see you!"

"What?" Anzu put down the magazine quickly and turned around on the couch. "Oh gosh! Lar! What are you doing here!" she stood up quickly and ran over to her manager, who hugged her.

"Anzu, Anzu! It's so good to see you again! Five months have gone so slowly without you!"

"Oh, it's great to see you too, Lar!"

"And me?"

Anzu froze. _That_ was a voice she had not wanted to hear _ever_.

"L-Larry?" Anzu rose stiffly, plastering on a fake smile, "How…nice to see you." Larry suddenly embraced her and kissed her on the cheek.

_Get your slimy lips off me,_ Anzu thought in frustration.

"So nice to see you again, darling!" Larry laughed.

"You two getting together or something?" Honda pointed back and forth at them.

"NO!" Anzu shook her hands wildly. Larry just stared harshly at Honda.

"Who are _you?"_

"I'm a friend of Anzu's," Hiroto put out his hand, "Honda Hiroto! I'm staying in her apartment for a while, while I have some…ah, financial troubles."

"I see," Larry still looked slightly unconvinced.

"So, what brings you here, Lar?" Anzu turned to her manager once more.

"Ah, yes, about that…" Lar sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him for Anzu to sit upon. Larry took a seat next to her.

Honda was busying himself in the kitchen.

"So, ah…Anzu. How shall I put this? …Well, you see…I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor?" Anzu leaned forward.

"Yes…. I know very well that this is your vacation year, but…we…that is, I and the rest of the company, were wondering if you wouldn't mind putting on a performance here, in Domino soon. Just one little performance for the weekend! Nothing more! We can even give you a few extra days of vacation to make up for it!"

"Sure!" Anzu smiled, "I'd love to! I might have to work around my new part-time job, but…I'm sure I get through to my boss!"

"Great," Lar sighed, "That performance is in a month. I'll get a schedule to you tomorrow-"

"A MONTH!" Anzu suddenly bolted up, "A MONTH! LAR! You know as well as I do that it takes longer than A MONTH to organize and pt on a show!"

"Calm down, Anzu," Lar pulled her back down and took her hand, patting it, "Trust me, this one won't be like your others! We'll be implementing dance moves from your other performances, so you'll remember them. Only a couple new moves will be presented! All you'll have to do is memorize a couple new moves and a new order! We can have it done in a month, I promise! I know you, Anzu. When you're determined, you're determined. Please, Anzu? We want to introduce you to Japan! And this seemed like the perfect time!"

"How long have you been planning this?" Anzu gave him a weary look.

"…Since you left."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"We wanted you to relax first! And you seemed rather busy lately, but eventually, this became rather urgent. So I came here in person to tell you and help organize-"

Honda was by their side in a minute, "Mr. Lar, sir. Do you by any chance need help advertising?"

Lar blinked, "I'd like to get the word out, yes…."

A notebook and pencil suddenly appeared as if from nowhere and were in Hiroto's hands, "Please, tell me _everything_ you can, about this show."

* * *

I know, this was rather boring and short, but you wanted an update, no? I had thought about adding more to it, but I decided that this explicit scene I had in mind would do better elsewhere. But next chapter should be VERY interesting! HOPE to update sooner! Please don't press me: SCHOOL IS MURDER! But PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!

TIS A MIRACLE! I UPDATED!


	18. Making Amends

NOTE: No apology can make up for the wait I have put you through. I am VERY sorry though. Those of you who read my other stories…you've seen this SAME note in almost all of them. Again, I'm VERY sorry, but while I have some spare time before school starts again tomorrow, I'm writing this. I had to reread my last chapter to remember where I was going with this. (IT also looked a bit rushed to me, sorry about that.) It's all beginning to tie up…but what with a class-wide talk we had one day in Religion class, I might need to figure out a few more things for the ending…. Or rethink a couple things. Anywho, please read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!...for the year and almost a half that I've been writing this (Whoa…THAT LONG!)

**Chapter 18:**

**Making Amends**

Anzu had had everything arranged. She had a month to get this performance down. She had hoped that she wouldn't have to get down on her knees and beg Seto to let her work half the day instead of the full day, and in fact, she hadn't had to.

It was interesting, to say the least. Anzu had come to his desk one night, a couple days before practice performances were to begin (the other dancers were still flying over at the time). She first put forth her proposal, and she had looked him straight in the eye. Eye contact was the key, to show that you meant business.

Anzu expected him to ask questions. She expected him to give her a talk that he had no time to find a new secretary to work half the day.

Well, she was not disappointed on one term. He did ask questions. Well, _one_ rather.

"Why?"

And so she told him. She told him that her dance manager had popped up at her door one day, asking her to put on a show in only one month's time, (thus she would need as much practice as possible) and that he had been planning it from the beginning but never told her (here she shrugged her shoulders to show that she herself had no idea what went through the man's head). She also said that after a month, she would return full time.

And Seto's reply:

"Take as much time as you need."

And that was that. He had simply ignored her blank stare for the next moment as he dug around in his desk for the things he needed for his next work assignment.

So, in a daze, Anzu walked out of the office with her arrangements solved.

Honda was working steadily. His article on the upcoming dance performance had given him a nice, first paycheck and also interested much of the populace. Hiroto even told his boss that he could easily interview one of the dancers in the show once the practices got a little more underway. His boss was delighted.

Little Akio Jonouchi was now at home with his parents, and a happy, plump little baby. Mai couldn't stop raving about him, and Katsuya felt like the happiest person alive. Good fortune seemed to be directed towards that family.

The double wedding was set for the next month of June, in the near beginning of the month. The invitations had been sent out, and the couples were as happy as ever.

Anzu was pretty happy with life as well. At the moment, her romance troubles were on hold (save for those with rejecting Larry) and she was happy to be back under the spotlight again.

Of course, five months of going without dancing had left her a tad shabby.

The strict Japanese producers who were co-working with Larry Sr. and his crew made sure to comment on her performance.

"_She_ is the best dancer you have?" one of the ladies snapped, writing a few things down on a clipboard, "She is as rusty as an old pipe!"

Anzu frowned as she stretched on stage, hearing the old-bat talk. Anzu bet all her money that the woman couldn't even spin around on one foot without falling flat on her back.

She would pay said money to see that.

Larry Sr. was sweating as he tried to talk it all out with her, "I assure you, Ms. Chahna, she _is_ the best dancer in the group! She's just been on vacation for several months-"

"Excuses, excuses: it matters not! No dancer should go on vacation if she is _truly _interested in this profession.

Anzu stretched herself out even more as if to prove to the woman that she _was_ the best, and to take her anger out in the form of inflicting self pain.

"Now then," Ms. Chahna seemed to have had enough bickering about one performer for now, "Where is the other star of the show? He is not here yet! He and Ms. Mazaki cannot practice until he arrives!"

"I was told his plane had just landed twenty minutes ago. He should be here rather soon," Lar was starting to panic once more. It was natural of him. He did it during almost ever practice. It was even worse during show times. Anzu had tried to calm him down when she was new to the troupe, but she was shown that all efforts were futile and everyone just had to roll along with it.

"Where _is_ that man?" Lar paced the way. Anzu jumped off the stage and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's no biggie, Lar. I can practice myself if he doesn't show up today. Or you can have all the other dancers practice their scenes so it's not a total loss."

"What loss? There'll be no loss with me around, sweetie."

Anzu spun around, unfamiliar with the voice. But Lar was all too familiar with it.

"By God, Kaelin, you had us worried to the bone!" he announced, shaking hands with the man. Kaelin had a slightly tan complexion with ebony hair that was shaggy, but cleanly cut around the ears.

"Anzu, this is Kaelin Tynan. Kaelin, this is Anzu Mazaki. You two are the partners for the show!" Lar announced.

"Hello there," Anzu put out her hand hesitantly to shake his.

"Good afternoon to you," he took her hand, but raised it to his lips instead and kissed it. Anzu was slightly surprised by the action and took her hand back quickly.

"Anzu, Kaelin showed up a few months ago, and boy were we all surprised with this boy's talents! He's the same age as you, Anzu, and just as good! He hasn't been with us very long, but he's taken dance classes almost for life! Isn't that fantastic?"

_He must be really good for Lar to rave like this,_ Anzu though, feeling just a hint of jealousy within her.

"Please, Lar," Kaelin waved his hand, "I'm not nearly as good as you brag about. I've seen some of Ms. Mazaki's performances on tape, and I must say I pale in comparison."

"Nonsense!" Lar responded. "Now then, Kaelin, go get ready for practice. Anzu, stretch a little more if you want: practice a leap or two, whatever." Then he turned to the stage and clapped his hands loudly, calling out once the set was quiet, "**We begin practicing formations and dances in ten minutes! Wrap it up!"

* * *

**

Anzu was both amazed and disgusted during the practice. Kaelin was astounding at dance: that was for sure! Of course, it was also this that brought on her petty jealousy. The fact that he had advanced so quickly through the ranks angered her. For all these years, she had practiced and practiced, and she had gotten to where she was through hard work and toil. And she thought SHE was renowned.

But this Kaelin what's-his-name just waltzed right in and took center stage with her! And she didn't even know him!

But he was a wonderful dancer. Right now, for the performance, that was all that mattered. As long as they were both good enough for the dance, all would go well.

Anzu just feared for afterward. She had been the top. She had had the life! Would this guy just take it all from her? Would he take her fame along with him?

_Here goes that all-powerful feeling again. I thought those "lessons" with Seto helped to stop that. Then again, we never did "finish" them. I just started…avoided the Kaibas._

Her face fell as she twirled around on stage; her feet moving on their own accord to the memorized dance.

But her thoughts were everywhere but on it.

Perhaps she ought to start actually talking to them again, rather than just saying "hi" or waving and smiling. That was the awful way to avoid problems.

Perhaps she should start going out to lunch or dinner with them again…just as friends. She wanted to revert back to her "this is not a date" thoughts.

It was decided. She was going to have a social life with the Kaibas again. They were her friends after all – they had started being real friends with the group after the saving-the-world business had ended a good decade ago.

But who would she talk to first?

She knew the answer almost immediately. _Mokuba. …I have to let him know that even though I MAY not love him the way he seems to love me…that I still REALLY want to be friends with him. I just have to give my heart time to decide._

_Who do I really love?  
Do I love anyone?_

_How will I know? What IS love anyway?_

Great. Now she was getting into the questions that equaled the status of the meaning of life!

She smiled as she jumped across the stage. Finally, she was reaching the grass that was greener on the other side of the mountain….

She jumped up, ready to have Kaelin grab her torso and legs in the form they were supposed to practice, and everything went well until she could swear, as he began to let go of her, he purposely moved his fingers just a little further up her chest and thigh….

* * *

The month was approaching its end, and Anzu was busier than ever. She had tried to find time in her busy schedule to fit in some little lunch or something with each Kaiba, but she was far too busy. The only thing she had been able to do so far was to go apologize to Mokuba for avoiding him so much….

_Flashback_

_A knock sounded at Mokuba's office door. He looked up, confused as he was expecting no one at the moment, and was surprised to see Anzu peep her head through the door._

_"Hey," she said quietly, smiling. Mokuba gave her a small smile back, though the sight of her tugged at his heart. He knew when he was being avoided…. Then again, it looked as if she had been avoided a lot of people for a while now._

_"Anzu, what are you doing here? Don't you have some dance thing?" Seto had told him about her time off._

_"Yeah, but I wanted to drop by and say "hi," if that's alright," she closed the door as she stepped through._

_"Of course!" he gestured to the seat by his desk, "It's always alright to come on by," he put some papers aside and turned to face her as she sat down. "So, how can I help you?"_

_Anzu looked away for a minute, trying to decide on the right words to say. She then looked up and took Mokuba's hand in hers, "Look…Mokuba, I'm really sorry about what happened a few weeks ago…in the limo and everything. I guess…it just really took me by surprise," she paused for a moment to watch his reaction. He remained unmoving. So she continued, "You've probably guessed, and seen that I have been kind of…ditching these past couple of weeks, but it's not just you, Mokuba…it's…others too. My emotions are just in turmoil and I don't feel much like being around a lot of people. Well…I didn't at least. Now, I'm starting to overcome it, and I rethinking things more clearly. I realize how stupid my actions were: avoiding my problems instead of dealing with them._

_"The truth is, Mokuba, I'm very flattered by what you said…and you really seemed to mean it at the time-"_

_"And I still do," he replied, squeezing her hand. She blushed slightly at the words but shook her head._

_"As I said…I-I'm flattered…but I can't say anything right now, Mokuba. I need time…to think things over. I don't know…what I feel yet…but still know that I really do still want to be friends…even if we can't be anything more," Anzu looked directly into his gray-blue eyes. "Just give me time…and we'll see. We'll see what the future holds, alright?"_

_Mokuba nodded, understandingly. Oh, how he just longed to lean in and give her a small kiss…just to see himself what she was feeling inside! But would it ruin what all this had been about? Or should he just be forward with it? He had done just that once before…but it was before she knew how he felt about her._

_What was he to do?_

_He felt himself leaning closer to her, despite what his mind was thinking. Anzu's eyes looked a bit hazed over. …Was she scared? Or was she lost in emotion?_

_Was this the right thing to do? Well, it was too late now-_

_"Mokuba?"_

_The two snapped out of their trance and flipped their heads towards the door. Noa stood there with some papers in hand._

_"Oh, hey Anzu," he gave a small smile, "I didn't expect to see you here…."_

_"Have you ever learned to knock?" Mokuba sighed, turning back to his desk to sort papers._

_Anzu stood up, "Thank you for your time, Mokuba. She then turned to exit and smiled happily at Noa, "Hey there. Long time no see," she gave him a pat on the arm, and then left the room._

Anzu plopped onto her bed, thinking over what had happened just those couple of days ago. Had Mokuba been about to kiss her? It seemed eminent…. It probably would have happened if Noa had not barged in-

_Did he do that because he overheard us? And he got je- _Anzu jumped up in bed. She rolled her eyes, "Anzu, quit it! You're SO OVERREACTING! Noa has no feelings for you, and he just walked in because he had papers for Mokuba, and Mokuba is his brother, so he can walk in any time!" She nodded, as if to settle the argument with another self, and turned off the light, going to bed.

But her sleep was haunted by the ever present though that doubted her minute's logic….

And she failed to hear the small whispered curse outside her door as a certain reporter tripped over his own two feet.

* * *

Noa swirled some pens around in his pen canister on his desk, back at the Kaiba Mansion. His cheek was in his hand as he mindlessly swirled the pens around with a finger.

_Those two were pretty intimate sounding from outside, _he mused, _And what was it that Mokuba had said to Anzu that had her reeling? He couldn't have asked her to be his girlfriend or anything…right? Yet all the evidence points towards it or something like that. I mean, they looked ready to kiss in there! Jealousy really is a powerful emotion…._

_But those papers DID have to be delivered immediately. Pegasus really seems intent on getting a fast meeting. I wonder why…._

His mind then wandered back to Anzu. _If Mokuba's made her move on her already...it looks like she's declined. Would I have a chance then? Or does my fate lie with Mokuba's?

* * *

_

Anzu sighed as she exited the civic center, where the dance was going to be held in a week and a half. She stretched as she walked down the stairs. She heard someone opening the door above her and running down the steps quickly, when she stopped, seeing someone sitting on the steps before her.

"And just what are you doing here?"

Noa spun around and jumped up, "Ah! I had a feeling you would be here."

"Seto told you, right?" The footsteps behind her stopped, but she never noticed.

Noa looked to the side, "One might say that…. Anyway, getting to the point of why I'm here," he looked back at her. "We haven't been able to get together for a while. I have the rest of the evening off, and I thought, heck, if you're up to it, why don't we get a bite of dinner to eat?"

Anzu blinked at the sudden request. Just out of the blue like that? Well, she _had_ been meaning to talk to these guys again….

"Sure, why not?" she smiled. Noa's face lit up visibly.

* * *

"Yes, Pegasus," Seto sighed, holding the bridge of his nose as he spoke over the phone, "It is agreed. We will meet tomorrow afternoon for whatever it is you've been so anxious to have a meeting about. And it had better not be a waste of my time!"

"I assure you, Kaiba-boy, that it certainly won't! Ta, ta!" Pegasus laughed and hung up the phone. Seto hung up, disgusted. What was that man badgering about constantly anyway? For the past couple of weeks, he had been hammering away to get a meeting secured with Kaiba Corp. What was going on?

And he wanted all three brothers at the meeting tomorrow. It must be really important.

He would tell Noa, who was out at the moment, when he got back home.

* * *

Noa and Anzu sat in one of their usual restaurants, eating the classics there. They were chatting happily, and Anzu was glad she had accepted the invitation. This was more fun that she had thought it would be! She had been hoping for a night like this for a while now.

As Noa was in the middle of a small anecdote, Anzu's cell phone rang. She cursed silently and apologized, while digging out her phone.

Using her manners, Anzu excused herself to take the call. She walked outside, then noticed the number and immediately grimaced.

Flipping the phone open, she said, "Hello, this is Anzu speaking. Am I correct in assuming that Larry is calling?"

"We're two completely alike minds, Anzu: it's amazing."

"I saw your number."

"And see? You've memorized it! That actually shows that you care about me!"

"Look, what do you want? I'm kind of in the middle of somet-"

"Where are you?"

"Why do you want to know?" Anzu inquired suspiciously.

"Well, I need to talk to you…face to face."

"I'm busy right now, Larry; can this wait?"

"I'd rather it not, Anzu. I'm in the mood right now, and I know you will be too! You just…_sound_ like it."

"I sound like it. …I _sound_ like it? Larry, the only thing I think I sound right now, is irritated!"

"Ah, Anzu, just give me a chance! I have a perfectly good explanation! If you just tell me where you are, it will all be revealed soon! And then, we can spend the rest of the night together-"

"Larry, what don't you understand about these words? I. AM. BUSY!"

"Anzu?"

Anzu blinked and spun around. _God isn't that cruel, is He? Why would HE let something like this happen!_

Larry's face beamed as he switched off his phone, "Well, son of a gun! I can't believe I just walked into you right here! I was just on my way to the car, a couple blocks down-"

"Larry, you're here, okay? Just spit out what you wanted to say!" Anzu snapped her phone shut vigorously, and clenched her fist, "I have places to be!"

"Anzu," he took her hand and looked at her solemnly. "I need to ask you something very important."

A warning siren raged through Anzu's head. Oh, she knew what was coming. But why now? In front of the world!

"Anzu," Larry knelt down on his knee in front of the restaurant, "Will you marry me?"

_Not again! Good God, can't this guy take a hint! _Anzu took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I must decline, Larry," she replied politely, trying to hold her anger in check.

Larry's eyes widened, and he slowly stood up, eyeing her sternly.

"Again?"

"Yes. Again, Larry," she replied tensely.

Larry suddenly balled up his fist and hit the side of the building, "God dang it Anzu, WHY! Why don't you _ever_ accept my proposal!"

Anzu felt her face growing red, "Larry, can't you take a hint! You've asked me probably seven times or so now, I can't remember! Hasn't it occurred to you that I'm _NOT INTERESTED!_ I've TRIED to be nice about this for the past nine years, Larry, but you're just…aggravating! You keep _trying_ to make it seem like we're a couple and that I'm interested in you, but it's not like that! Don't you get it? I don't love you! I never have, and frankly, I don't think I ever will! So just lay off, will you?"

Larry just stared at her; his eyes burning with anger. "So that's it, is it? After all these years, you decide to break it to me now? After I've waited for you for this long?"

"I gave you countless hints, Larry! How many times did I reject your proposal? Wasn't that enough!"

"Just _SHUT UP, _you worthless _WRETCH!_" he suddenly swung his arm out and struck her, sending Anzu crashing to the sidewalk.

She gasped as she felt her bare forearms skid across the ground, grazing her skin. She was almost afraid to look; afraid to see the blood.

"If that isn't enough…I should think you deserve a scar for ever time you sent my heart into pain, Mazaki!" Larry neared her.

Anzu scrambled up, trying to grab onto the things around her to steady her. That fall had but a toll on her back, and her arms hurt like mad now. The cool breeze stung her scraps, and she felt the beginning of the trek of her blood down her arm.

"Larry, STOP! You're out of control!" Anzu tripped, due to her weak knees, and stumbled onto someone's car. She tried holding herself up, but was suddenly pinned against the vehicle by Larry.

"I _will_ have you Anzu…if I have to stoop to the most extreme of measure to do it," he hissed.

"Get away from me," she ground out, breathing heavily at the same time.

Larry suddenly tensed up, and collapsed to the floor; his eyes wide open, but obviously unconscious.

Anzu looked from Larry to who had knocked him out.

"Anzu, are you alright?" Noa was about to walk closer to her, but she flung herself into his arms too fast for him to go first. He held onto her as she cried softly in his shoulder. She had never been in such a situation before, and coupled with all the other stress as of late, it took a serious toll on her.

"I didn't…know what to do," she whispered between her sobs, "I never thought…he'd rush out at me like that. All I did was tell him…what I've wanted to for years! He just…became so enraged and-"

"Calm down Anzu," Noa spoke soothingly into her ear and swayed a little on the spot to comfort her. He still had his arms around her. "You're safe now. And if I have to install your own security crew, I'll make sure he doesn't come near you again."

"That's not possible," Anzu sighed, "He's my manager's son."

"Then talk to your manager about it. I'll make sure this guy stays the night in the station. For assault."

It might have seemed a bit extreme to Anzu, but at the moment she didn't care. She just wanted to stay in Noa's arms for eternity. She felt comfortable there, and he was the sweetest guy imaginable.

"Come on back to the limousine, and I'll take you home." He started walking with her down the walk a bit.

"What about the restaurant?"

"I took care of the bill already. And I'll make sure the police come to pick up your "friend" over there."

"Thank you, Noa," she sighed, laying her head against his shoulder.

Noa moved his hand to her arm, but felt something there. When he took his hand back, he saw that there was blood on it.

"Anzu, you're bleeding!" he stopped her and carefully held up her arms to examine them.

"Ah yeah…he pushed me down…" she averted he eyes.

"What a jerk," Noa hissed. "Come on, we have first aid in the limo. I'll make sure you get bandaged up quickly." He led her along a little quicker now to the automobile and let her climb inside first. He instructed the chauffeur to call the police and make sure they picked up Larry before taking them to Anzu's house.

Meanwhile, he and Anzu sat in the back of the limo. He had retrieved the first aid kit from under the seat and had opened it up to take the gauze and antiseptic from inside.

Anzu let him hold her arm, and he gingerly turned it over to her elbows, where they were skinned terribly, along with the skin below and above them.

"Let me clean that for you," he said, grabbing some wipes and starting to wipe away her blood. She gave a small gasp when the wipes touched her wounds, but held through and sat quietly as Noa applied the antiseptic. He then took the fresh gauze and began to expertly wrap it around her elbow, making sure all parts of the slice were covered before he snipped and clipped it to her.

Then he proceeded to wrapped her other arm.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" he inquired. Anzu stayed still for a moment to see if she felt pain anywhere else. Her back ached, as did her rear, but that was just from falling down. And if she had any scrapes, they weren't bleeding. The fabric from her clothes probably helped with that.

"Turn around. Let me see," Noa instructed, knowing full well what she was thinking.

She fidgeted in the seat and turned enough for him to see her back. "It doesn't look like anything major. Your shirt tore a bit, and you look like you might have grazed your back, but there's not blood, if that's what you're wondering."

"Good," she sighed. She could always buy a new shirt.

"Are you alright now?" Noa inquired. "Are you positive?" She nodded, smiling slightly. She still hurt in places, but the pain would be there for a couple days before subsiding. She hoped she could still dance well like this. Or well enough, at least. The performance was on in only about two weeks!

They felt the limo start up and Noa stated, "I'm taking you back to your place. We can have your car picked up later, alright?"

Anzu just nodded. "I could always get a ride in the morning to go to dance practice if I needed to."

"I'll get someone to get it for you tonight. But seriously, Anzu, I doubt you'll be going to dance tomorrow. Not with these injuries so fresh. You ought to wait a day or so, until they heal into scars and don't risk bleeding through. If you touch any sensitive spots while the wounds are still in this state, it will sting badly."

"I know, but the performance is on in two weeks! I can't just skip a practice! Everyone is depending on me! I'll make it-"

"Anzu, I'm sure that you're fine enough there. I'm sure you can nail it, having been gone only one day. You're the best dancer I know," Noa complimented softy.

"I'm the _only_ dancer you know."

"Unless you count recognition. Then you still are the best."

"Have you ever seen me dance?"

"I was in New York once," Noa recalled, "I remember coming to one of your dances."

"What?" Anzu looked at him, surprised, "Why didn't you ever come see me? We could have gotten together or something!"

"Ack, I wanted to, but Seto said we were too busy. Turns out we kinda of were."

"You could have at least called in some spare moment."

"True. You got me there," he laughed. She smiled.

* * *

"There you are," Noa opened Anzu's door for her and made sure she got inside alright. "You sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah. Honda should be home…sometime…so he'll make sure I'm okay…I hope," she laughed lightly. Noa smiled warmly at her.

"Well, it's getting later as we chat, so I guess I'll leave you alone now," Noa stated, starting to open the front door.

Anzu waved and began to walk away when she tripped over her own feet. _Clumsy idiot!_

Noa stepped forward quickly to catch her by her upper arms to avoid touching her in her wounded areas. "Careful!" he warned, "Are you really all that positive that you'll be fine?"

"Yes, yes…I just tripped is all," Anzu replied, lying back against him for a moment.

"Yes, but in your condition, tripping could hurt more than usual.

"True," she sighed. They paused for a moment, just waiting for someone to speak. "…Thank you," Anzu said quietly.

"No problem. I was right here and all-"

"For everything. You got me out of a real jam tonight. And you help bandage me up. You're the best, Noa," she looked up at him, her eyes shining, both with happiness and tears.

And the words seemed to come from their own accord, "You're what I'm here for," he responded, blinking as he heard himself say those words.

Anzu looked at him long and hard, before reaching up to caress his cheek.

Slowly, she stretched upward to meet his lips, and he instinctively followed suit. Upon contact, Anzu slid her hand to the base of his head, running her hand through the bottom of his hair.

Noa held her tenderly, not wanting to hurt her, but still wanting to get the most out of this kiss. He pressed a little harder on her lips, and she responded willingly, slowly wrapping her other arm around him.

She was practically just lying in his arms as he supported her, but he didn't care. She was his at the moment, and he was hers.

She pulled away for a moment, looking into his steel blue eyes. She whispered, out of breath, "Shall we take this-"

"Somewhere less public?" he kissed her forehead.

"Exactly," she replied, feeling as if she was about to melt in his arms.

"Of course," he responded. She continued to lay her head against him, but still lead him to her room. They stepped inside, and Anzu closed the door behind her.

She put her hands on his chest and looked up to him again, seeing the moonlight from the windows reflecting in his loving eyes.

"So where were we?"

"Cliché," Noa smiled, "But the answer is oh so desirable," he leaned down and kissed her once again.

* * *

Hiroto walked into the penthouse, putting his keys and things on the counter. "Boy, what a late night," he yawned, stretching, "I hope not every night writing up articles is like this. I hope my next one isn't as lengthy…or critiqued so harshly," he added in a grumble.

"Anzu, you here?" he suddenly called out, not too loud though, in case she was sleeping. "Well, I didn't see her car out there…so I guess not," Honda shrugged. He took a right down the hallway and was made his way to his room.

He changed into his nightwear and was just about to crawl into bed, when he heard a small giggle come from the room next door.

Honda furrowed his brows, "What the…. Anzu?" He walked to the door joining the two rooms and pushed it open slightly.

Honda's eyes widened. Yes, it was Anzu. But she was currently with someone else as well. And they were looking pretty suspicious there on her bed.

Well, at least he didn't see clothes on the floor or anything. That was a breather.

_But who the he-_ He stopped. The moonlight shining in her room bounced off the top of the man's head. The boy sat up from kissing her and Hiroto got a pretty clear shot of who lay there.

_NOA! Noa Kaiba! What the heck is he doing here! With her! …In bed! I knew they were pretty close…but THIS intimate?_

He stood there in shock for a moment, both trying and not trying to watch the two making out in supposed privacy.

Suddenly, his new, reporter instincts were kicking in. He had a deadline to meet by the end of the week.

_It's…it's perfect! Two celebrities…getting together! But…no! I can't do that! They're my friends, especially Anzu! She'd kill me if I wrote that!_

_But I need a story! And what could I possibly find in a few days? This could be my only chance!_

_Well…what if I only took notes for a possible story? That way, its here for backup, and my not get published at all! Yes! Compromise is the best answer!_

And without another thought towards whether or not this was the right thing to do, Honda grabbed his new, small notepad and began somewhat detailed observations of what he was witnessing. The article did not have to be huge, but he needed to get down enough substance to make something out of it, just in case he needed to resort to this.

Had Honda known what he would be getting himself into, he might have shut the door when he first laid eyes on what was going on. But as the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat.

And currently, "Curiosity" was making out on her bed, while the "Cat" was watching every move.

* * *

Okay, just clear some things up with that last section, NO, the two are NOT doing anything TOO intimate (you know what I mean!). They're just harmlessly kissing…while in her bed. You know? Yeah…. Now next chapter, it may say that They picked up a couple things…jackets or whatnot, but they did not totally strip down! Just wanted to make that clear…. I know it would seem weird for Honda to be watching them…yeah…you know…but kissing is a different story. Reporters fish into everything all the time, and that's what he is now.

Anywho, I hoped it was…worthwhile…for the few of you that read it. But I update it just for you guys! Be happy. It was somewhat hard to get this chapter down. I'm starting to forget everything and loose some inspiration…but hopefully it'll come back to make the story better. I hope you're still enjoying it, and I hope you liked the chapter enough! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
